Sweet Sacrifice
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: "Your body, your blood, and your soul belongs to me. i advise you get used to it, for you're not going anywhere..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 1

_**Vampires. **_

_**Classified Group: Legendary Creature. **_

_**Country of Origin: Transylvania, England**_

_**Vampires are mythological revenants, who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living.**_

_**Therefore they don't exist… they don't exist.**_

_**They don't exist…**_

It was around late October, soft roars of thunder filling the air, and the weather was particularly gloomy for that time of year. The leaves had long since fallen off, the wind cool, the ground far too wet for everyone's liking.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

Two sets of eyes glanced down at the poorly scribbled out address, squinting due to the lack of proper lighting and the smudging of ink.

"I think so." Replied the youngest of the pair, lifting a frail hand to use the large door knocker.

The two travelers, now soaked to the bone from the rain that had been plaguing the city for weeks now, waiting for an answer that never came. Instead, the heavy door creaked open on its own accord.

"Come on," Said the younger one, adjusting her pack on her back.

The older of the two girls shook her head, brows knitting together. "Creepy old house with an unlocked door? This is a sign that something horrible is going to happen if we go in there. Nah. I'll pass." She said.

The girl was a foreigner, their on vacation (or so she called it) to visit her childhood friend. But since the girl's father was shipped overseas without an early moment's notice, he suggested that the two of them stayed with his distant relatives, the Sakamaki family. A bunch of people Yui Komori, the man's daughter, had never heard of before.

"Or the cold is finally getting to you, my testy bestie, and you watch way too many movies. They have you more paranoid than normal." Said Yui, pushing open the door as she led the way inside.

Everleigh Jackson, the obvious sane one of the two, briefly contemplated her options. Stay out in the cold rain or enter the eerily dark mansion that looked like something clear out of the horror movie she'd just watched the night before? The latter of the two didn't seem like the wisest of choices, she dreaded being like the victims in her movies, but the warmth of the mansion was tempting.

"I have a really bad idea about all this," She grumbled, reluctantly following her friend.

"Oh?" The other girl teased. "Where were all of your bad feelings when that guy tried to ask you out? You know the one you caught sweet talking some other girl that you kicked so hard in the face he lost a few teeth?" Yui gave a quiet chuckle as she looked around.

Everleigh simply rolled her eyes, gently closing the door behind them.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Yui called, sitting her things in the entrance way.

"Yui… I really think this is the wrong place. We shouldn't be here." Everleigh said cautiously, feeling the once warm air drop in temperature.

"Ever," Sighed the blonde. "Call your aunt then. Didn't you say she had a vacation home in Tokyo? If you're that uncomfortable, we'll just go there. I'm sure my dad won't mind."

Everleigh rejoiced, quickly digging through her hipster and cursing carrying so many useless things around with her. The quicker they got the hell out of there, the better.

Yui stepped out of the entrance way, leaving her friend to make the necessary phone calls, when she stumbled across a figure lying on a small sofa in a side parlor room.

"Excuse me," She called. The body didn't stir. "Excuse me?'

It was a sleeping boy, his face far too peaceful to be real. Yui gently reached out to touch him, quickly drawing her hand back at the deathly chill of his pale skin.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "Ever! Call an ambulance! There's a guy in here that's-"

"Hey… what the hell are you doing all that yelling for?"

Yui yelped loudly as an icy grip took a firm hold on her wrist, the once sleeping boy now sitting up, fully awake. He stared at the blonde girl intently with emerald, cat like eyes behind rusty red hair.

"I thought you… but you're so cold… and you had no heart beat…" Yui stammered, trying to get her hand away from the strange boy. His stare sent shivers down her spine.

"Say… you smell delicious." The boy purred, pulling Yui down onto the small couch with him.

Before she could scream he topped her, pinning her hands into the plush of the sofa cushions, as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring at the wave of different scents that rushed off of snow pale skin. He gave the girl's quivering neck a slow lick, tasting her, before humming contentedly.

"You taste better than you smell." He hissed.

"Let go of me!" Cried Yui. "Ever!"

"You mean your friend?" Came another voice.

Yui turned her head in the direction of the new comer, his violet eyes piercing behind thin rimmed glasses, his hold on Everleigh's arm tight enough for her to see the obvious discomfort on her friend's face.

"She's not going anywhere, and neither are you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A lovely thank you for those whom have followed and favorite, I appreciate it. I just want to take the time to say that this fic does follow the original plot of the anime for the most part with the exception of maybe a few things which you will later find out. I just had a pretty nasty run in with a reader for another one of my fics, so I must say this now: IF THIS FIC TAKES A TURN AND YOU DON'T LIKE IT, STOP READING IT! If you suddenly don't like how I'm portraying a character, or not using one, of even if you don't like the OC just don't read it. Don't waste your time leave a harsh review because all it will do is get you cussed out and blocked. It's not that I don't value what you have to say, it is how you say it. If anyone has a suggestion, or a comment on how something was done, or whatever, by all means go ahead. I love feedback and anything that can make the fic better or you might have caught something that I missed I welcome. But I ask keep things nice and I will too. Sorry about this long note, so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 2

"What did I tell you? Handle stuff like this in your room privately." The new comer chided with much disapproval.

The red head released his hold on Yui, whom sighed in relief once the boy was no longer near her. She got to her feet quickly, "I think we're in-"

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this house?" Asked the new comer, his eyes narrowing at the two girls.

"I'm Yui Komori and this is my friend Everleigh Jackson, my father gave me this address. He told us to stay with the Sakamakis' while he's overseas." Explained the younger girl, holding up the crinkled up piece of paper.

The new comer snatched it from her, looking it over before tossing it into the nearby trash bin. "That paper hardly does justice since it got wet by the rain, I could barely read anything on it. Besides, I know nothing of this." He said.

"Neither do I," Said the red head.

"Nor I," Said another voice. "You're right Ayato, she does smell delicious." It was a much shorter boy, with messy lavender tresses and a darkness in his eyes that could make infants cry, holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. "I want to taste her too." He leaned forward without Yui's permission, giving her cheek a long lick.

"You people are sick!" Snapped Everleigh, pushing him away from her friend.

The smaller boy looked the foreign girl over, holding his bear closer. "What is that, Teddy? She does smell good too, doesn't she?"

"You lick me and I _**swear**_ to god I'll-"

"You'll _**what**_, little peacock? Please tell me because I'm just dying to know."

Everleigh's breath hitched in her throat as a warm voice appeared beside her ear, giving the shell a light taste. She jumped away from the boy that had suddenly appeared behind her, glaring at him and the dangerously playful expression he bore.

"Nice of you to join us, Laito." The boy with the glasses stated dryly. "You too, Shu."

The one known as Shu lounged lazily in a nearby arm chair, the girls hadn't even noticed him sitting there until he was finally addressed.

"Well it's hard to sleep with all this yelling going on," Said Shu. "And the smell of human blood left me interested."

"What the fuck are they even doing here?" Snapped another boy. "Don't you people know how to _**lock**_ the damn door anymore?" He gave the boy in the hat a nasty glare.

"They were apparently sent here," Said the boy with the glasses. "Does anyone know of this?"

"You know, this seems like a lot of trouble we're putting you guys through. We have another place we can stay, we're so sorry for the intrusion." Said Yui. Taking Everleigh's arm, she pulled the girl along towards the room's exit until she was stopped by one of the boys.

"Leaving before the matter is settled when you've caused so much chaos? How rude." He said.

"_**He**_ did call the other day, said that two girls would be coming here sometime this week for a while. Also said not to kill them."

All eyes fell on the girls once again.

"Now that that's been cleared up (sooner than later for everyone's sakes), I suppose we can introduce ourselves now. I'm Reiji, that's Kanato, Subaru, Shu, Laito, and Ayato."

"Not to _**kill**_ us?" Everleigh asked, her eyes shifting to the various pale faces. "Just what the hell kind of house of horrors_** is**_ this?"

"You have to ask?" Smirked Ayato, giving a deep chuckle. His eyes seemed to glow as he licked his lips invitingly. "As bright as you appear, you haven't figured it out yet?"

"Mortals are so dense, isn't that right Teddy?"

The boys flashed the two unsuspecting girls their sets of long, lethal-looking fangs, running their blood cold. Everleigh mumbled an '_oh hell no'_ before grabbing a hold to her friend, who had completely frozen up at her side, and dashing for the nearest exit just to find it locked. The two frantic girls ran as fast as their legs would carry them, paying no attention to their lack of direction as they didn't dare stop to look behind them.

'_**This can't be happening!' **_Everleigh's thoughts raced. _**'What the hell **__**is going on?' **_

Yui's grip on her friend's hand was tight as she all but refused to let go. _**'I… have to hold on… I can't let go…' **_She told herself, her footing stumbling as they rounded another corner in the vast mansion. _**'Vampires don't exist… they don't exist…'**_

'_**They don't exist…'**_

The girls ran into the nearest room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Quick," Everleigh breathed. "Help me move the dresser to block the door." She instructed, giving the heavy wooden dresses a shove.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Yui, breathlessly.

"Dunno, the window maybe? Looks like we're on the second floor, shouldn't be too much of a fall."

"You want us to jump out the window?"

"Or climb, hell I don't know. But we sure as hell can't take the front door outta here! Just push and let me think!"

Yui suddenly gave a scream as she felt strong hands touch her shoulders, startling Everleigh.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!" Asked the girl, scrambling to get away.

"Did you really think a locked door and a moved piece of furniture could keep a _**vampire**_ out?" Ayato smirked, not bothering to hide his fangs.

Everleigh slowly stopped what she was doing, giving up on suddenly everything as her mind went blank. She was forced to a stop as her back made contact with something… correction, _**someone**_, who wrapped their strong arms tightly around her waist.

Yui nearly popped a blood vessel, it was official. They weren't going to get out of that house alive.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The song is from the movie Frozen, only I took out the last verse before the last chorus. It didn't fit with the character.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the 'Let it Go' lyrics.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 3

When Everleigh finally came to, she quickly noted that she was lying in a bed that didn't belong to her. As her mind caught her up with what had all happened the day before, her eyes slowly adjusting to the horribly lit room, the girl sat up panicked. For one she didn't even remember falling asleep and hell why would she? She was trapped in a house full of blood sucking weirdoes; no one in their right mind would want to sleep. And second, she had been changed. Everleigh stared down at the flannel sleep shirt she wore, realizing that she had a whole bunch of tacky, hobo clothes, but nothing flannel. Someone had changed her.

"You're awake, little peacock."

Her head shot up at the sing-song voice, Laito lounging casually at the foot of her bed. She quickly scanned the room, it was decorated, which was something she didn't expect. The walls were decorated with authentic European tapestries and paintings, heavy drapes hung upon the windows, and crisp, satin sheets lined the large bed. She was grateful they were at least hospitable.

"…the hell?" She frowned. "What are you…? Where is my friend?" Everleigh caught a glance at the clock on the end table, it was well after five in the evening. She'd literally slept the entire day away. "It's so late!?"

"You're living in a house full of vampires, you're gonna have to get used to a lot of changes to start living like we do." Said Laito. "Funnest part of this whole thing? Was getting to _**undress**_ you." His eyes narrowed keenly.

"You bastard." Everleigh couldn't help but blush, pissed at herself more than anything for not being able to remember much of the previous night. And what all she did remember came back in bits and pieces.

"Counted your tattoos, was gentle around your navel piercing… your skin was so soft and smooth. It took everything in me to keep from draining all that beauty right out of you." He chuckled, flashing his fangs. "Oh, and I just love your hair like that."

Everleigh rarely wore her hair down, simply because she had a lot of it and it got in the way of just about everything. But now, as she sat in bed, her pastel green curls pooled nicely at her waist. The blue and purple accents complimenting her pale eyes, which Laito could now see perfectly for her bangs had been pinned back.

"What… the fuck…" She muttered aloud.

"You're still not dressed?" Reiji suddenly snapped from the doorway. He had a habit for appearing out of nowhere, much like the rest of them.

"Dressed? For what?" Everything was happening far too quickly for her mind to keep up with.

"School, what else?" The other boy scoffed.

"It's after five'o clock, what school is-"

"Night school," Said Reiji shortly. "There is your uniform, now hurry and get changed. Now." He demanded.

"Do you need any help?" Purred Laito. "It's so much more fun when you're awake to enjoy it."

"Get the hell out!"

XXXX

"Yui!"

"Ever!"

The girls exchanged hugs as they greeted one other, each one feared for the other's safety once they realized they were apart. The car ride to the night school was silent, the guys keeping to their side, leaving the girls on the other. The two sat side by side, shoulder touching shoulder, to make sure one didn't randomly vanish without the other again.

"Here," Reiji said, handing the two girls granola bars. "You need to eat something so you won't get ill while at school."

"Yeah, sick blood taste the worst." Grumbled Ayato, making a face.

"Thanks," Said Yui for the both of them.

"Yui, you will be in Ayato and Kanato's class. Everleigh, you have class with Laito and Shu. Just follow them and try not to get lost." The head boy instructed.

The two girls exchanged looks of doubt, saying nothing. This whole being separated thing wasn't working out for either one of them.

XXXX

Everleigh followed quietly behind the two tall boys as they led the way to their first class, which Laito had informed her was music. She couldn't contain her awe at the sight of the room's grand piano being the first to greet her (a few violins that had been hung onto the wall unused). She'd always been fascinated by the instrument, but had never gotten to learn how to play from her father who passed away when she was a child. While Shu, headphones in and uncaring about what was going on around him, went to sleep in a far off corner, Laito went straight to the piano.

"Little peacock," He called, taking his seat on the piano bench. "Come play with me."

"I don't play," Said Everleigh shortly.

"Then sing me something," He said.

"I don't sing."

"Didn't ask if you did," Said Laito. "Now sing." He commanded as he began to play, surprisingly far more talented than he appeared.

Her bangs shifted in her face as Everleigh gave a gruff sigh, letting her soft but powerful voice fill the room.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well now they know**_

Laito, his fingers still ghosting over the piano keys, glanced up at the singing girl. Her body slowly swayed with the melody he was producing, and he could tell her eyes were closed. Her hands lay clasped over her chest, a few strands of loose hair moved in and about her face. He'd never seen someone look so peaceful before.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway**_

Shu stirred in his slumber, sitting up at the sound of a voice more powerful, more _**soothing**_, and more calling than the one he was listening to. It was then when he realized the voice belonged to Everleigh, his brow rising suspiciously. Her voice filled the room with a warmth no one, not even he, could avoid.

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand and here I stay **_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

Bold lyrics from a heart that was no stranger to hurt, pain, and neglect held onto the two vampires like the cold grip of eternity itself. Both bodies feeling a connection to the girl that went far deeper than the smell of her blood. Though she was tough, she was also shy. Though she was caring, she was also cautious. Though her body had a few scars, she was beautiful. She hid behind the mass of teal and her strength because that was her way of shielding herself from the outside world, her way of keeping others away, to keep herself from getting hurt. But her voice was like a loving mother's hug or a blanket on a cold winter's night, nothing could keep them away now. One more so than another.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 4

The room fell back into silence as Everleigh lips shut. Shu's muscles relaxed a bit as he leaned back against the wall, his sapphire eyes still watching the girl across the room. That is, until she quickly excused herself before Laito had the chance to get up off the piano bench. She must have wondered around mindlessly for a moment before finally finding the vending machines. With a heavy sigh she rested her forehead against the cool glass. She could feel her adrenaline rushing, she hadn't felt that good, she hadn't felt so alive, since her mother agreed (or forced) her out of the country on some much needed time away. She found herself frowning at the thought. Complete strangers wanted her around, with or without her say in the matter, but not even her own mother.

"That was quite a show, my little peacock."

Everleigh tensed as she felt Laito's strong hands rest firmly at her hips.

"If I would've known you were so talented…" His words trailed off as he dragged his nose along the length of her neck, sniffing her warm skin. "Let me drink your blood." He uttered seriously.

"What? Go die!" Everleigh tried fighting him off, but Laito's grip was the epitome of firm and he had her tightly wedged between himself and the vending machine. As much as she wanted to, the girl wasn't going anywhere.

"I wasn't asking your permission." The boy whispered hotly, his warm breath threateningly close to a vein as he tilted her head. A smirked formed on his lips, his top lip curling as he unsheathed his fangs.

Everleigh gasped before releasing a small cry as Laito's fangs sank into her skin. She could feel every drop he robbed from her body, could feel every inch of his body pressed against her own. Everleigh writhed at the pain and discomfort as the boy pressed his fangs deeper into her skin, his lust for blood quickly taking over. She tasted far better than he could've ever imagined a taste so unique he couldn't even describe it. It quenched his thirst like none other had ever done.

"Have you no shame?"

Laito pulled away at the sound of Shu's voice. Everleigh slid limply down the vending machine glass, sitting quietly on the floor on the verge of blacking out.

"Of all the places to drink, you do it some place as public as a hallway? At the vending machines right outside of the classrooms?" Shu shook his head in disbelief, sounding more like Reiji than he would've liked.

"But I waited all night to get a taste," Said Laito with a slight pout. "And after getting her undressed…. And her singing just now? Well, I couldn't hold back anymore." The boy casually shrugged.

Shu studied his brother's nonchalance before sighing, giving his attention to the half conscious girl on the floor. He tsked, cursing his sibling's stupidity, as he hauled the girl up into his arms.

XXXX

Everleigh groaned, her head pounding, as she willed her heavy eyelids to open. She found herself staring at the off white ceiling of her room back at the mansion. She sat up, quickly regretting the choice, as she fell back into the pillows with a dramatic wail of drawn out swears.

"Do you have to be so loud all the time?"

Her head turned to find Shu sitting in the corner with an old music book in his hands.

"Shu?" She murmured, her hidden brows furrowing as she wondered just what he of all people was doing there.

He didn't answer to his name, but instead- "That wasn't very wise of you letting Laito drink from you at school." He said.

"Yes, because just like _**everything**_ I've been through over the last twenty four hours, I had a say in that!" The girl snapped back bitterly. "In case you _**haven't**_ noticed, I want _**no**_ part in this bull."

Shu's intensely blue orbs watched the girl as she rose from her bed once again, this time around her balance steady.

"You can let yourself out," Said Everleigh as she motioned off towards her bathroom.

Everleigh stripped out of her school uniform, letting all the different pieces pool at her feet, as she undid the bun her hair had been in. Soft vibrant waves of green fell silently to her waist, curling slightly at the ends.

"Mortals are so beautiful… so _**frail**_…"

Everleigh jumped when she realized the boy had followed her, and had been standing there watching her undress the entire time.

"I'm _**more**_ than just a mortal you know," Snapped the girl, grabbing a towel to cover herself up. "I'm a daughter, I'm a cousin, I'm a student, and I'm a friend. You're more than just a vampire right?" She huffed.

Shu arched a brow but said nothing.

"You're a son and a brother." Said the girl. "And a peeping tom, now can you get the hell out so I can take a bath?"

"No." He answered shortly.

"No?" The girl coughed.

Everleigh gasped out in surprise as Shu grabbed her by the hips, lifting her onto the bathroom countertop. Saying nothing to her verbal protests to be released and thrashings, the boy ran the tip of his tongue along the trail of skin beneath her collar bone. Everleigh shuddered at his touch. She cried out as fangs dug into her skin for the second time that day. Soft pants escaped her slightly parted lips as firm hands held her in place, neatly wedged between her legs.

"Shu," The girl breathed.

The way she called his name, the alluring tone it had to it, the uncertainty, caused the boy to draw back his fangs, glaring down at her. Long eyelashes brined large, pale, innocent eyes that stared back at him behind the fluff of her bangs.

"Your heart, your soul, your blood, and every inch of you belongs to me. I advise you get used to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 5

"What happened to you yesterday?" Yui asked as the girls prepared dinner. More for themselves than the others.

"I was being harassed," Everleigh replied, disgust in her voice. All along the upper part of her chest were tiny red blotches Shu had left behind in an attempt to mark what was his. It looked like a wild animal had attacked her, or she had broken out in so ailment, either way she was suddenly thankful for all the heavy sweaters that made up her wardrobe.

"Harassed?" Questioned the blonde. "I know the feeling… Ayato even comes to my room late at night now… It's like they're always around, always watching what we do. It gives me the creeps."

Everleigh nodded to agree, having her fair share of eyes and fangs constantly on her. "We've got to get out of here." She whispered. "Because if we don't, those guys are going to drain us dry."

"Yeah, but how? I just said they're always around, there's no way they're going to let us walk out of here."

"I know that, but we do get out of the house to go to school. They're pretty serious about their studies (with the exception of Shu, who does nothing but sleep while at school… big surprise), we can sneak off while at school tomorrow. There's a train station not too far from the school, we can catch the train to Tokyo."

For the first time in days Yui's eyes lit up with so much hope she felt she might cry. Both unsuspecting to the person whom had overheard their entire conversation.

XXXX

The following evening went on as it normally have been since their arrival to the Sakamaki house. Being woken up, rather rudely some might add, by Ayato and Laito, then Everleigh being slightly observed in her daily doings by Shu when he insisted the girl wasn't paying him any attention. And once at school, and they were sure the boys were too preoccupied with their studies or asleep to notice, the girls snuck off.

"This way!" Everleigh said as she pulled her friend around yet another corner, putting as much distance between themselves and the school as they possibly could. They reached the train station in record timing, their chests and lungs burning, the cool air stinging their throats. Everleigh, once she regained her breath, took a moment to phone her aunt's home in Tokyo, however, the woman didn't answer.

"She didn't answer." Sighed Everleigh. Her hands made quick work to fix the mess the wind had turned her once neat bun into.

"She didn't?" Yui panicked. "How will we get inside?"

"Calm down," Said her friend, dropping down onto a nearby bench. Her legs ached more than anything. Of all the years doing track back in the states, the girl had at least something to show for it. "I know where she keeps her spare keys."

Yui breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down next to her friend. "I'm sorry, Ever." She said.

"For what?"

"Getting us into this mess. If I would've listened to you we wouldn't be running for our lives right now."

"Oh please," Said Everleigh. "Didn't we talk about going on some crazy adventure before I came back? Not exactly what we had in mind, I'm sure, but I'm not blaming you… even if I am _**always**_ right."

The girls shared a chuckle and a few playful pushes before quieting down, settling back into the reality of things.

"It sure is quiet around here." Yui pointed out softly, curling into her friend's side for warmth.

Everleigh wasn't built like most of the Japanese girl's Yui was used to being around, and this included herself. The girl was tall for her age, and built like the track star she was. Her body was lean with muscle, tight arms, tight thighs, and abs Yui herself dreamed of having. She was very athletic, unlike Yui, and tough.

"I know," Everleigh agreed. "The train should be here soon, and I already left my aunt a message. All we have to do now is wait and pray those freaks don't show up."

"In that case, I'm going to run to the bathroom."

"What? Can't you hold it?"

Yui shook her head.

"Alright… fine… you have three minutes. If you're not out in three minutes, I'm coming in after you." Said Everleigh.

"And if they show up and I get taken… don't come after me. Go to Tokyo and get some help." Said Yui, her tone equal in seriousness.

Everleigh watched her friend disappear into the bathroom before turning back to face the tracks with a groan, her head in her hands.

XXXX

Everleigh's body gave a jolt as a train suddenly zipped by, startling her awake. Too exhausted from… well… everything, the girl must have dozed off without even realizing it. Which was something she was staring to do a lot those days.

"Yui!" She gasped, jumping to her feet.

Everleigh rushed to the caddy-corner bathroom, finding no traces that her friend had ever been in there.

"Fuck.." She hissed, kicking the wall.

She ran back out to the tarmac and checked the arrival times for the Tokyo train, and by the grace of god she hadn't missed it. Everleigh glanced down at her watch for the time, she should be well on her way within the next ten minutes or so.

"Going somewhere?"

Shu.

"Yes! Clear the hell away from you!" Yelled Everleigh, whirling around to face the boy. Considering there was no one else waiting for the train, the girl hadn't even heard him approaching.

"Sometimes you're so annoying." Sighed the boy, taking calm strides towards the girl.

"Yeah? Well you're no cakewalk either buddy."

Shu reached out for Everleigh, highly amused when she harshly smacked his hand away.

"Not today bitch." She hissed.

"Oh? What's with this sudden burst of courage?" Asked Shu, his brilliantly sapphire eyes seemed to glow with ill content. "It's so…enticing… seeing you like this… you're actually _**more**_ attractive when you're angry."

"I'm getting on that train," Said Everleigh. "And you can't stop me." Preparing to make another run for it.

"The hell I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 6

Everleigh squirmed as she struggled to get free, having no luck. The feeling of defeat was far too great as the girl found herself back at the mansion, pinned effortlessly beneath Shu's body.

"Why won't you just die?" Glared Everleigh. "Just do me a huge fucking favor and stop breathing!"

Shu's eyes narrowed down at the girl, "Go ahead… scream… do you think they will care? Do you think someone will come rescue you?" His tone was flat.

"Go to hell," Everleigh spat.

"I'm going to have my way with you." Shu said, ripping the vest she wore over her school shirt open. "I'm going to make you scream in pain, I'm going to make you cry out my name in pleasure, and I'm going to suck all of that fury right out of you." Cold, nimble fingers made slow work of undoing her blouse. Fingertips traced the smooth outline of modest breasts covered in faux lace.

Shu had long since bounded the girl's wrists to one of the four posts of his large bed, taking any and all necessary precautions to keep the girl in one place. Strands of his fine honey hair ghosted over her torso as he moved slowly down her body, giving her navel ring a lick before roughly grabbing her left thigh. Everleigh hissed as his nails easily broke her skin, ignoring the smug look he gave her. Shu gently licked the bleeding marks, growling at even the smallest of tastes of her blood. Shu injected his fangs into the soft flesh of Everleigh's inner thigh, causing the poor girl to cry out in pain. There was just something about the way he bit her (compared to Laito's anything but gentle yet playful ones), like he was trying to tear the skin away from the bone, that was the most painful feeling she'd ever felt.

Shu pulled back after a few forceful sucks, a single trail of her blood falling out the corner of his mouth.

"Your blood… it's like liquid fire…" He murmured, moving her legs further apart with his shoulders.

The boy was quiet as he moved upward, resting his nose briefly in the crotch of her panties before yanking them down. The gesture left Everleigh fighting him once again, but there was only so much she could do without the use of her hands and control of her lower half. Shu spread her outer labia with his fingers, and using the tip of his tongue he gently flicked his tongue around her clit. Everleigh gasped aloud, her eyes wide as her body stilled completely at the foreign gesture. While stimulating her most sensitive area, his other hand loosed its grip on her thigh. The slight racing of her heart, her breathlessness, gave the impression that the girl was beginning to enjoy herself… which a small part of her was. With her clitoris still exposed, now swollen and blushing from Shu's attention, Shu gave it a quick, little suck. Pulling it into his mouth and then releasing it. A rewarding set of moans filled the air and the boy continued his gentle sucking, his tongue flickering over and around it, as he inserted his middle and index fingers into her core. Now breathless, Everleigh arched her hips to meet the boy's fingers. More ashamed of herself than she'd ever been as ridiculously high mews slipped past her lips, her head tossing in his pillows.

"Seems to me like you are enjoying this, my little blood whore." Shu said, his lips twisted into a malicious grin.

Once satisfied with the lustful song he had Everleigh singing, Shu pulled away and lifted her skirt so that it pooled at her waist. He lifted the beige sweater he wore up and over his head before proceeding to unbutton the white dress shirt he had underneath. Though thin, the boy had a nice body. How rippled with muscles, not too much but just enough for one to know that they were defined and there, his lean figure was. All the way down to the obvious tint in his dark school trousers. Shu unzipped his pants to relieve his throbbing cock, anticipation pooling at the head.

Shu nuzzled his face into the side of Everleigh's neck, inhaling the sweet, natural scent that radiated off her skin, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh as he pushed his full girth into her, ripping things apart as he did so. Sapphire eyes rolled as a deep groan erupted in his throat. Everleigh released a wailing cry of pain, tears spilling out the corners of her eyes as the boy pulled out, diving deeply back in. With palms placed flat of either side of her, Shu hoisted himself up, blood around his mouth, as he rocked his hips, her body falling into sync with his.

"S-Shuuu…" Everleigh whimpered, looking up at him.

His eyes opened at the desperate calling of his name, surprised, to say the least, by the expression that was on the girl's face. There was a slight flush in the girl's cheeks, her mouth open. No longer in cries of pain, but pleasure.

"Shuuuuu…" Another whimper.

For the first time he saw the brilliant coloring of her eyes. They were pink, but then they weren't, almost pale in coloring. He'd never seen eyes so enchanting before, and the way she looked at him? A look that expressed all the want, all the desire? All of it pissed him off.

Everleigh's breath hitched, pain shooting through every inch of her body, as Shu pushed inside her hard. Her moans and whimpers replaced with sharp cries of discomfort as slow, deep thrust changed to hard, fast ones. Shu's name being sobbed out by the withering girl, as he speed up his thrusts.

"Ahh! Noooo! Shuuu! Pleeeeease! Nnnn...!"

But her pleas were unheard as Shu continued his pounding, his fangs sinking into her shoulder. Everleigh gave her loudest cry yet, tears freely falling down her cheeks, the sight of his work pushing the boy towards his climax. Feeling the familiar heat swelling in his gut, his muscles tightening, Shu swore to the heavens as he buried his cock as deep as he could, filling Everleigh with his cum.

Silence. Silence. Silence. The air smelt of filth, musk, and blood, soft pants filling the void of the cold room. Everleigh gasped quietly as he pulled out of her, getting to his feet without a word.

XXXX

Yui stood outside of Shu's bedroom door, not sure of what to do at first. Her stomach churned loudly at her uneasiness as her hand gripped the cold doorknob.

_**'Open the door.' **_She willed herself. _**'Open the door! She's my best friend. I have to see if she's alright.' **_

The mansion was filled with Everleigh's cries of pain, cries everyone seemed to ignore but her. The others had gone about their evenings like nothing was out of the ordinary, with the exception of Ayato who had given her her fair share of discipline as well. But Shu appeared far more ruthless with his, as Kanato (and Teddy) had pointed out. Crazed giggles following the less than sympathetic statement from the shorter boy. Her friend's broken wails and whimpers continued well on into the early morning hours before the mansion fell silent once again. It was then when Yui began to weep uncontrollably, simply because she didn't know if her friend was alive or not. So with that being said, Yui opened the boy's door. The room was dimly lit, nothing but a modern candelabra on the wall and a floor lamp providing all the lighting.

"Ever!" Gasped Yui as she rushed down the miniature flight of stairs and to her friend's aid.

Everleigh had passed out from all the pain she had endured and was still unconscious, her body still bare. Ruby eyes lingered among the many fang marks that lay scattered along Everleigh's thighs, arms, and neck.

"Oh Everleigh…" Yui's eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry…"

Gentle hands reached out to cover her with the nearby blanket, falling tears staining the thick wool.

"What are you doing?" Shu had still been in the room, lying lethargically on the small sofa adjacent to the corner beside the stairs. His eyes remained closed as he spoke. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"How dare you!" Cried Yui. "She is my friend and you… you…!"

"I _**what**_?" Questioned the boy. "I didn't kill her, she is still very much alive."

"You're a monster!"

"No, I'm a _**vampire**_." Corrected Shu.

Though, according to Yui, there was no difference.

"Am I supposed to be nice? Understanding? Sympathetic?" He chuckled.

Yui didn't say anything as Shu slowly sat up, giving his soft, honey curls a shake.

"I am none of those things." Said Shu. "So if that's all you wanted… get out."

Yui glanced back at her friend's battered body, more tears swelling in her eyes as she looked back at the boy. But Shu had already lain back down, repositioning himself so that his back faced the girl.

"Well?" Ayato questioned from across the hallway. "Did she die?"

"I assure you that Everleigh is very much alive!" Snapped Yui, her fists clenching.

'_**Ever is strong… she's so strong…'**_

"My," Came Laito's sing song voice. "Little peacock is stronger than I thought! The last person Shu punished didn't last more than an hour, I'm impressed."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I guess this could be considered "filler"? I mean nothing all that exciting happens, not yet at least anyway. Thanks to those whom favorite and followed, I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the 'Cups (When I'm Gone)' lyrics.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 7

Everleigh groaned in pain as she awoke. The muscles in her arms and legs stiff, her throat raspy. She managed to slowly sit up against the aching she felt all over, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. Every inch of her screamed hatred for suddenly being moved.

"Did I say you could leave?"

Everleigh stilled at the chilling call of Shu's voice.

"What else could you possibly want from me?" She asked harshly.

"You can be stubborn all you want, it will not do you any good." The boy advised.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want when I damn well please, with or without your high and mighty permission."

"You are simply asking for me to kill you."

As an act of action to prove his point, as if the previous night wasn't a good warning for the girl, Shu flashed before the naked girl. His glare held Everleigh in place as he towered over her. But the girl had endured her fill and refused to back down, far tougher than she appeared.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've done so already." Everleigh replied lowly as she stepped around him.

XXXX

Yui sat outside on the lush green grasses of the courtyard. It was a cool, fall mid afternoon, and for the first time in weeks the sun was out. Its rays beamed welcomingly in contrast to the time of year, warming her pale skin. It was beautiful being outside, comforting, instead of being trapped inside the mansion walls. She got to her feet, dusting off her skirt, looking up into the clear sky with a sigh.

"There you are!"

Yui turned to face a stumbling Everleigh as she made her way out the front door. The girl appeared like nothing was wrong, looked just like she always have. Vivid hair pinned up neatly and out of the way, bangs shielding her eyes, her black (although sometimes she traded in her black for gray and deep shades of purple and blue) trademark swing sweater, ripped (or worn) jeans, and overly scuffed boots. Everleigh gave her friend a kind smile as she stepped off the last step, inhaling the fresh scent of the outdoors. Yui broke down in tears, her sobs coming out of nowhere, as she ran to the other girl.

"Ever!" She cried. "You're alright!"

Thin arms wrapped around Everleigh's torso as a head of blonde hair buried into her bosom.

"Yui," Said Everleigh gingerly. "Why are you crying?"

Too chocked up to answer, Yui just clung to her friend and wept. Everleigh simply sighed, standing there, allowing the girl to finish her moment as she stroked golden tresses.

"Know what I've been thinking about?" Everleigh asked as she tilted her head towards the sky. It was amazing how the sun could shine when she felt like locking herself away in an eternity of darkness. "Last year, when you came to Illinois to visit me. We were so excited it was all we could talk about for months." She paused to see if her friend was listening. When she noted the girl's sobs had calmed down a bit, Everleigh continued. "Do you remember my mom had my uncle and his husband come over and house sit while she was away because she didn't want us left alone in her house? We'd stay up all night baking and watching movies? Oh, remember that night we tried to learn the dance moves to 'Thriller' and ended up breaking that vase? I have never seen my mom so angry before."

Yui sniffled as she looked up at her friend. "Do you think we'll have good times like that again?" She asked quietly.

"We can have good times like that anywhere," Replied Everleigh positively. "In fact we can have one of those nights here!"

"What?" Yui's voice was filled with doubt as she glanced at her friend with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, why not? I mean we have pretty much everything we need right here. We have music, the space, we can totally make the best of a shitty situation."

Yui thought it over for a moment before breaking out into a bashful smile, nodding. "What would I do without you, Ever?"

"You'll never know 'cause I ain't going anywhere."

XXXX

"Just what are you two doing?"

The first to invade was Reiji. The last thing Reiji was expecting to find when he walked into his kitchen was to find two teenage girls with faces covered in green gunk, with things like unsharpened pencils and chopsticks (since they couldn't find any hair rollers) threaded into their hair, baking cookies.

"Being awesome." Was Everleigh's joking reply as her skilled hands rolled the dough.

Reiji arched a brow as his arms folded tightly at his chest. "Uh huh… so why have you taken over our kitchen?"

"We're having a girls night." Stated Yui as she iced their first batch of cookies. They were making more than enough to last them the entire night, along with various other finger snacks. "With snacks, and skin care, and-"

"And a large mess in our kitchen."

"…cookie?"

"No."

"Look, we'll clean it up when we're done. But this is a girl's night so no boys or vampires allowed." Everleigh said, pointing to the kitchen entrance way.

Reiji gave the girl a skeptical, silent glare before taking his leave. He wanted no part in their madness anyway.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He advised to Subaru in passing. It was around that time when the boy had his usual evening snack. "Those girls are destroying the kitchen."

The next invader was Ayato.

Whining dramatically about how there was nothing around for him to do, since apparently Yui was preoccupied with something of far more importance to be bothered by him at the moment, he trotted down to the kitchen to see who was clanking all the pots and pans.

"Don't touch those!" Yui chided as she popped his hand before he could touch the cookie tray.

Ayato was like a kid in a candy store. He'd walked past the swing door just to find desert stand after desert stand piled high with frosted cookies of different flavors, tiny little snack cakes shaped into various animals, and his favorite snack dressed in a short flannel nightie. Between the amount of skin Yui was reveal and the aroma of sugary treats, Ayato didn't know where to start.

He hissed, baring his fangs.

"No, bad vampy." Said Everleigh, hitting him with a rolled up magazine.

"What the hell?" Snapped Ayato. "I'm not an animal!"

"Those are not for you," Said Yui. "These are for Ever and I."

"So why can't I have a damn cookie? This is my kitchen!" Huffed the boy.

"Girls' night." The two females replied in sync.

"Huh?"

"It means no boys and no vampires, now out." Said Everleigh, her tone dismissive.

Ayato glance back at Yui, trying his hardest to ignore the avocado mask she dawned. Seeing as though he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he tsked his teeth, leaving defeated and cookie-less.

Next came Shu.

Everleigh had taken on the task of mixing the next batch of dough, traces of flour in her hair as she balanced the large bowl on her hip. Yui had been in the middle of clanking a cup against the counter and tapping her hands, a couple of traces of flour on her cheeks and nose, providing a catchy beat to a song the boy had never heard before while Everleigh provided the lyrics.

_**I got my ticket for the long way round**_

_**Two bottles of whiskey for the way**_

_**And I sure would like some sweet company**_

_**And I'm leaving tomorrow what you say**_

_**When I'm gone, when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

_**You're gonna miss me by my hair**_

_**You're gonna miss me everywhere**_

_**Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_

Yui had only caught a glimpse of the swift teleporter, nothing more but a blurred image of beige before her friend's lack of lyrics caused for her to stop with her racket. Now Yui had become moderately tolerable of the vampire boys, having needed a lot more patience to understand Kanato than the others. They had become fairly decent with one another, the others coming to terms that Ayato had indirectly claimed the blonde for himself and as brothers having to respect that. She seemed to get along with all of them, including Laito (who insisted on calling her Little Bitch for some odd reason no matter how many times she attempted to correct him)… all of them except Shu. The girl wasn't one to hold grudges against others, it wasn't the Christian thing to do, but she just couldn't bring herself to forgive Shu for what he did to Everleigh. Even now, as they laugh and sang and joked about, Yui could still see the marks the boy had left behind and the obvious pain the girl was still in.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yui, adjusting her posture on the bar chair. "What part of girls' night are you guys just not comprehending?"

"I'm thirsty." Murmured Shu more or less to himself absently as he towered behind Everleigh, his hand placed firmly at her waist. "Let me drink your blood." It wasn't a question.

Yui hopped down from her seat, her bare feet making a light thud on the kitchen tile, marching over to the refrigerator. Shu glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you're thirsty," Said the younger girl. "Drink this, have a cookie, and get the hell out." Yui poured Shu a glass of milk, gesturing to the different cookies they had made.

He narrowed his eyes to Yui, his lips curling into a snarl as he prepared to release a string of half asserted insults. But Everleigh stepped away from him, sitting her mixing bowl on the counter before she turned to face the curly haired boy. Her bangs had been pinned back for the time being, so Shu had no problem seeing the entirety of the girl's face. In fact, he liked it. Defined cheek bones, but not too defined for she had dimples. Thin eyebrows the same shade as her hair, without the accents. Large, fine eyelashes that fanned out and brimmed wide pink eyes. Full pale pink lips, a small but noticeable clef in her chin. Everleigh had a face the boy had only read about in books. A face where if one saw her once, they would never forget it. For one glance at her is all it took. Shu felt his gut shift under the girl's gaze, but his stone cold façade didn't falter.

"Have a cookie and some milk," Everleigh offered, more politely than anyone of the other bodies in the kitchen had expected. "Then show yourself out."

Shu leaned forward so that his lips were beside Everleigh's ear. "I want you in my room as soon as this little adventure is over," He said. "And don't keep me waiting."

Yui watched as the silent boy left with his cookie and milk, reframing from rushing over to her friend and pelting her with questions until she was sure he was gone.

"Ever!" Yui hissed as she threw a handful of flour at the girl. "What the heck was that?"

"What was what?" Asked Everleigh, dusting flower off her already dirty pajamas.

"What did he want? What did he tell you?"

Seeing how easily worked up her little friend had become, Everleigh sighed. "Nothing," She said earnestly. Or was earnestly as she could muster. "Now, if I remember correctly, girl nights are supposed to be about gossiping about boys, not arguing and getting mad over them."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or 'Sally's Song' lyrics.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Everleigh quietly lurked in the hallways of the mansion as she made her way to Shu's bedroom. Both anxious and dreading meeting with the eldest boy. Everything in her screamed for her not to go, but going against him when she still hadn't recovered much at all just didn't seem wise. Giving Yui the task of finding them some movies to watch, which was far easier said than done, Everleigh snuck off to meet with the boy. The girl had about a good hour, maybe two, until Yui would give up and come looking for her.

She knocked once on the shut door and then entered. Like always the room was fairly decent, not a mess in sight. She gently closed the door behind her, stepping down the stairs. Shu was lying in his bed, she assumed he was asleep like always, his arms neatly folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow. For a moment she stood at his bed side, unmoving and just watching. He wasn't unattractive at all, quite handsome in fact. Nothing like his brothers, his honey tresses curled cutely, his bright ocean eyes telling a story his words couldn't.

"You're here…" He said, his voice low.

"Well, it wasn't like I was given much choice." Was her reply.

Shu sat up, his hand quickly darting out and grabbing her wrist. He pulled Everleigh down, her body settling into his lap, as he buried his face into the side of her neck. He inhaled softly, his nose wrinkling.

"You smell like a bakery," He grumbled disappointedly with a frown.

"What's wrong with the way I smell?" Everleigh huffed, offended.

"I don't like it."

"Well if that's the case I'll just be on my merry way, back to minding my business." Well what did Shu expect her to smell like? She and Yui have spent the past few hours huddled up in the kitchen, singing loudly (Yui extremely off key and Everleigh egging her on) and prancing around as they baked. Of course she wasn't going to smell like sunshine, but at least she didn't stink (not that it mattered since the girl was an athlete).

"Go shower and change," Shu demanded. "There's already something in there for you to change into."

"Do I have a say in this?" Everleigh asked as she got to her feet, turning to face the boy. She personally didn't have a problem with her current state of disarray. Her idea of pajamas, a worn pair of sweats and a lose t-shirt, covered in raw and wet flour, with ever so slightly messy hair.

"Do I ever give you a say?" Countered Shu as he lay back down.

Everleigh grumbled something along the lines of 'overly stuck up, pretentious, vampire pretty boy' only less nice, as she dramatically stomped off to the bathroom. There was no need for such antics, true enough, but she felt she had to let him know she wasn't happy about having to wash off her fun, and the slamming of the door added to the gesture. Shu simply ignored her, like he hoped she knew he would.

It was half an hour later when Everleigh returned to Shu's room, seeming a bit flustered and even a tad confused. She dawned, much to her dismay, a tiny, lingerie babydoll made of lace and chiffon. The black with ivory accents went great against her skin, dipping perfectly around her breasts, showing off her legs and curves.

"What is this exactly?" She asked, the faintest of blushes in her cheeks. It reminded her of something out of those magazines teenage boys read to get themselves off, and just that thought alone left her feeling like anything but herself.

Everleigh wasn't girly. Everleigh didn't dress sexy; she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Well, anymore attention that couldn't be used in a positive way.

Shu sat up lazily, propped up on his elbows. His eyes studied the slim fitting attire, highly amused though his features didn't portray it.

"Come here," He beckoned.

Everleigh did as she was told.

Shu pulled her down into his lap once again, the welcoming scent of vanilla that filled his nose as he touched the skin of her neck. He hummed, pleased, as he arranged the girl on her back beneath him. Everleigh closed her eyes as she felt the tips of razor sharp fangs graze against the skin of her breast before sinking into the soft flesh. She couldn't squirm for Shu held her tightly in place, a low, incoherent moan slipping past her lips. Large palms gently caressed her sides, soft strands of hair brushing against her skin.

Shortly after the boy pulled away, glancing down at Everleigh for a moment before pulling away. Shu said nothing as he wiped the left over traces of her blood away, going to lie back among his pillows. Everleigh quietly sat up, not bothering to question why he didn't ruthlessly attack her like he so much enjoyed to, motioning towards the door.

"The cookie was good."

Everleigh stopped, her hand in mid reach for the doorknob. "What?" She asked, looking back over at him.

Shu was already asleep.

XXXX

"Shu?"

"Shu?"

Everleigh peaked into yet another one of the many spare bedrooms, not the least bit surprised to find it empty. The boy had skipped out on his classes that day, and considering the Sakamaki brothers seemed to travel in a pack, it was a bit strange for the eldest brother to be missing. Even Yui pondered as to why her friend was worried about the boy's whereabouts when his own brothers didn't seem the least bit bothered. However she got no reply when she questioned Everleigh on the matter.

Everleigh threw open Shu's bedroom door, much like she owned the placed, half expecting the boy to be inside. But instead of finding him lounging casually across his bed, sofa, or floor, she found that even his room was empty.

"He exploded." She said aloud, nodding to herself. What other explination could there be?

_**'Or maybe he's out doing what boy's do.' **_Everleigh shook her head. _**'He's not a normal boy… maybe he's sleep in a ditch somewhere.' **_Practical.

Having found no traces of the boy, Everleigh turned to report to Reiji that she didn't find him. But as she pivoted on her shoes, a small open note book on his desk caught her eye. Curiosity peaking, the girl trotted over to it, picking it up. Shu had obviously been there and left shortly before their arrival. His fancy British-styled cursive was fascinating, as she read the boy's most private thoughts.

_**I sense there's something in the wind**_

_**That feels like tragedy's at hand**_

_**And though I'd like to stand by her**_

_**Can't shake this feeling that I have**_

_**The worst if just around the bend**_

_**And does she notice **_

_**My feelings for her?**_

Everleigh turned the page.

_**And will she see, how much she means to me?**_

_**I think it's not to be**_

Everleigh sat the notebook down and gently took a step back. She turned and made swift haste on getting out of the boy's room, unsure of what she'd just seen. Shu, the vampire who had been nothing but vile towards her, not only kept a journal but an intimate journal filled with poetry. The boy had feelings, deep feelings, that instead of keeping to himself he wrote down. Completely bypassing Reiji, the girl headed straight for Yui's bedroom down the hall.

"Yui!" Everleigh hissed in a hushed whisper as she locked her friend's door.

Yui looked up from her notes. "Yeah?"

"You won't believe what I just found." Giddy, Everleigh pounded over to Yui's bed and dropped down. The motion scattering her homework notes and pens.

"What did you find?" Asked Yui, generally interested in what had her friend so excited.

"Shu's journal!"

"He has a journal?" Blonde brows knitted together in wonder. Not even she could believe the cold boy kept a personal journal.

"Yes! And I read it-"

"You read his journal?" Yui was skeptical. "Now I know he's a horrible buttwipe but even he is allowed some kind of privacy, Ever." The girl chided.

Everleigh ignored the disciplinary action. "Yeah, ok, point is, I think he likes someone."

"Who?" Asked Yui.

"Dunno, it didn't say. But whoever she is, to have caught his attention, she's got to be something else. Only ya know, less crazy."

"But… the only girls I've seen him talk to is us," Yui said tactfully. "And he doesn't do much. He doesn't go out, he doesn't interact with people outside of the mansion, and he sleeps at school… nothing else, just sleep. So how did he find the time to come across a girl worth liking?"

Everleigh shrugged. "The girls in our classes notice him," She said. "And it's not like he isn't cute or anything."

Yui scolded her friend without words. "Everleigh!" She said. "That boy is bad news!"

"Newsflash Yui, they're all bad news! But Ayato has taken a liking to you, a liking you don't seem to mind all that much."

"That's because he might be demanding but he isn't demented." Yui pointed out. "I can live with some of the things he does, but Shu? All the prayer and blessings in the world wouldn't make me like him. Someone needs to send him a five pound bag of sugarless gummy bears. I just feel sorry for the poor soul he likes."

Yui's already pale skin lost whatever small hints of pigments it held as she slowly rose to her feet, staring at her friend.

"Ever," She gasped. "What if it's you?"

"I don't follow."

"What if Shu likes you?" Yui waved her arms around as she went off on a rapid explination. "The only girl I've seen him talk to, period, is you."

"Please," Scoffed Everleigh. "The only thing he's interested in that I have is my blood. He couldn't care less about everything else. Which," The girl too got her feet. "I can live with."

A/N: The whole five pound bag of sugarless gummybears? If you haven't saw the articles about those, heard about it, or read the reviews (which are funny as all hell) yourself you don't know what you're missing! Apparently those little cuties are LETHAL!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the review(s) and those who favorited and followed, much appreciation! To answer a question, Everleigh wasn't afraid of Shu after all he'd done to her because she knew he wouldnt go the extra mile to kill her. Normal people would be intimidated, but she's got to be "strong" for Yui and herself so she can't let every little thing he does get to her. And as you'll see in this chapter, it really didnt bother her all too much. I don't know if that answers your question or not, but that's how i see it. The piano piece Laito is playing is the official Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell and Stan Whitmire, from Twilight and Think of Me if from the Phantom of The Opera.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or 'Think of Me' lyrics.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 9

A month's time seemed to fly by, and life for the two girls held inside the Sakamaki mansion had become anything but normal. Yui, when she wasn't in Everleigh's company or school, spent her time with Ayato, who had claimed her for his own (more or less without the girl's say). Which neither of busy the girls understood fully and decided not to question, for arguments sake. And Everleigh, when not busy with school activities (she'd unofficially joined the music club and the makeshift track team the night academy offered, practice was of course during the day) and homework, was under Shu's watchful sapphire eyes. They would come home from school, some eager to get their studies out of the way, others more interested in stuffing their faces, and then there was Shu, dragging Everleigh off to his bedroom. Yui was too busy those days with her own life to protest against what Everleigh did with hers. Their after school sessions were now routine, Shu would lead the way, Everleigh wouldn't argue or fight him. Shu would pin her against his bed, his hands all over her, until finally she was, and he too, naked and under his sheets. His strong frame above her, his cock buried deep inside her, making her squirm and cry in pleasured pain and delight. His senses heightened as he would latch onto the side of her neck, or breast and suck, making the evening more enjoyable for the both of them. And what made it all the more cock twitching for the silent boy? Everleigh no longer fought him on the subject; instead she went along with it. In fact, now (with his permission of course) she even exchanged foreplay for a little enjoyment of her own.

…

Everleigh, the first time she had mustered up the courage to take control, had flipped the boy over, pinning him beneath her as he stared up at her in confusion silently. The girl had simply smirked as warm, supply lips began to kiss down his form, much like he had just done to hers. Shu had tensed under her all too direct contact but welcomed it nonetheless. Everleigh's fingers had traced lightly over the curve of his hips, her eyes fixed on his erected cock. Shu gave a shudder, urging her on. His eyes slowly closed, the smallest of smirks gracing his lips, as a single finger ran up the length of his cock. Everleigh glided the tip of her tongue across the slit of Shu's cock, the boy's hissing growl being her reward. Needless to say after the first reaction she got out of him, that evening and every evening after was immensely great for the both of them.

But as the ending of their first month at the mansion came to a close and Reiji announced their annual monthly dinner, tension grew higher than normal among the brothers. There was just something about sitting down and having a dinner together, the girls figured, that the boys had a strong dislike for. Hell Yui and Everleigh did it all the time, and Everleigh's family managed to make it happen with gay aunts and uncles and over a dozen adopted cousins from all over the world with no complaints.

It had been exactly two weeks before the scheduled dinner that Laito had informed her of the evening and the song she needed to have prepared. Because they had the girl singing just about everywhere now.

A soft, melodic piano filled the vast mansion. It was a piece Everleigh didn't recognize but that didn't make it any less beautiful. Giving the small fights among the brothers, mainly Shu and Reiji, and then Shu unleashing his frustration in… physical ways, she welcomed the heavenly calm the music soothed her into. Bare feet leading the way, the girl followed the sound of the piano to the second floor of the mansion. She wasn't surprised to find Laito sitting at a large, grand piano. A piano she knew nothing about until just then. His pale fingers worked skillfully at the different keys, a peaceful expression masking his features for her didn't know she was watching. Or he knew she was there and was just too far into the moment to acknowledge her. Watching him play, like no one else in the world existed, had to be the most amazing thing she'd seen in a long while. To be so cold yet so passionate at the same time. He was more like his brother than he knew.

"That was beautiful." Everleigh said once the boy stopped.

"Thank you, little peacock." Laito purred.

"I wished you'd stop calling me that," She sighed.

"Why? Because Shu has his fangs in you and doesn't like it?" He asked, his tone teasing.

Everleigh rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with Shu, that's just not my name." She said shortly.

"I see," Said Laito, feigning like he cared to change his habits. He wouldn't of course. "Say, Little Peacock, let's make some music together."

"What?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Every month Reiji insists on us having a dinner together. Our cooks prepare a lavish home cooked meal, we eat together, and then afterwards I play something on the piano. This time, now that you're here, I'd just love it if you sang for us."

"What am I supposed to sing?" Asked the girl. The two of them lived in completely different worlds. What she listened to and found enjoyable, they have never heard of before. Not to mention she didn't think she could survive another scolding from Reiji if she chose to do something he found offensive (which could very well be just about anything she liked).

"Doesn't matter, you can always compose a song; something original. But if that's the case, it must follow this melody." Instructed Laito, handing her the sheet music he was preparing for the dinner.

"Cool," Replied Everleigh. "I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and Little Peacock?" Laito called. "It is a formal dinner, so no jeans, no sweaters, and no boots."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

He had just described her entire wardrobe.

"You can always go naked, I'm sure none of us would mind… especially Shu." He purred.

XXXX

"Everleigh?" Yui called as she knocked on the girl's locked room door. "Come on out!"

Everleigh didn't budge.

"Ever," She said. "It can't be that bad."

No one anticipated seeing Everleigh in a dress more than Yui. For years the girls have been friends, exchanging pictures from different parties and events that they had attended, and in roughly all of them Everleigh had either worn her jeans, or something else that was far less appealing. So having already known the girl's measurements, Yui, being the great friend she was, was granted full permission by Ayato to roam town in search of their evening attire. She herself settled with a white sleeveless gown with golden straps, diamond earrings, and a golden necklace. Her clothing closely resembling that of a classic 1920s swinger.

"You wanna bet?"

The lock on Everleigh's door turned and the door opened with a click. Yui and Ayato stepped inside, and Yui gasped at the sight they saw. Everleigh dawned a strapless, sparkling green ball gown. The gown's petticoat was light yellow in color, with light green opera gloves and a sapphire diamond necklace. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun, her bangs swooping out of her eyes nicely.

"You look beautiful!" Yui beamed. If only she had a camera to document the moment.

Everleigh didn't say anything.

"Shu's going to like that," Nodded Ayato thoughtfully.

"What does _**his **_opinion of _my_ dress have to do with anything?" Snapped Everleigh. She was in a less than cheerful mood, more so than normal.

"You really don't know?" He coughed.

"Know what?" Both she and Yui managed to ask.

Ayato sighed, "And here I thought men were dense." He murmured.

XXXX

"Are you planning on showing up tonight?"

Ayato stood casually in Shu's doorway while the boy lay motionless on his bed, headphones in. When his brother didn't answer him, Ayato continued.

"You already know the date Uncle gave you, so you too know when he's returning. Everleigh looks beautiful tonight… and she and Laito are the entertainment."

"Why should I care?" Asked Shu, uninterestedly.

"It's not my problem weither you care or not. I'm just letting you know that you have no right to be upset with Laito if he claims Everleigh before you do. You can deny it all you want but we know you, Shu."

XXXX

Dinner with the Sakamaki brothers wasn't as horrible as Everleigh had expected it to be. Since their arrival there, weeks ago, the boys had grown to be quite cordial with the exception of maybe Subaru, who was also at the dinner and making an effort to be nice to their extended house guests. He didn't say much, naturally, but at least he no longer gave off the vibe that he hated them. And Kanato, as adorable as he could be at times, had warmed up to the girls… though he had his own way of showing it. Oh, and Teddy too. Reiji was still like the father to them all, even giving them rules at the table.

"Everleigh," He snapped. "Elbows off the table. Look at that gown you're wearing, put your napkin in your lap to make sure nothing gets on it."

"Yui, are you a cow? Chew your food properly."

"Laito. Sexual remarks at the dinner table is rude."

The list went on. Everleigh couldn't help but smile and laugh, for the first time since being there she felt like it wasn't strange being around the boys. Sure they still took a lot of getting used to, they were still extremely demanding at times, but that was it. They now shared laughs and smiles; they spoke to each other instead of just in passing. They all got along. But as the dinner drew to a close and Laito began to boast about the piece he and Everleigh had been working on, the girl realized there was a void in her chest.

Everleigh had noticed it shortly after everyone had taken their seats that Shu was nowhere to be seen. And when she asked if he'd be joining them, Ayato had simply shrugged and said he didn't know. The boy was locked away in his bedroom, away from everyone like always. Everleigh had to admit it to herself, and it would be a cold day in hell before she said it aloud, but she had actually been looking forward to seeing the curly haired boy. She hated her dress, true enough, but it looked good on her. And well, she wanted him around to see. She felt angry, stupid, disappointed, and anxious all in one and didn't even know why which made her all the more pissed off. But that wouldn't stop her from enjoying her evening. Oh no, Everleigh was in a dress (and a nice one at that!) and she would be damned if she didn't at least enjoy the damn thing.

Laito, with an arm linked with Everleigh's, led the others out of the dining room and into a large parlor room where the piano had been moved and chairs had been set up. As the others took their seats, and Laito got situated at the piano, Everleigh looked out at the faces that watched them closely, anticipating. She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that Shu wasn't there, but the more she tried the more upset she got.

_**'He's got some nerve!' **_She huffed, annoyed.

Everleigh took a deep breath and exhaled, closing her eyes.

_**Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try**_

_**When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free**_

_**If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me**_

_**We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea**_

_**But if you can still remember, stop and think of me**_

_**Think of all the things we've shared and seen**_

_**Don't think about the way things might have been**_

_**Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned**_

_**Imagine me, trying too hard to push you from my mind**_

_**Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do**_

_**There will never be a day when I won't think of you**_

Pale eyes slowly opened, the amazement on her watcher's faces apparent. But that isn't what had her heart soaring new heights in her chest. Off in the corner of the room, away from the others, was Shu. No one seemed to have noticed he had left his room, their undivided attentions on the singing girl before them. The boy stood adjacent to the corner, his hands deep in his pockets, and an unreadable expression on his face. His brilliantly blue eyes were fixed intently on her.

_**Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade**_

_**They have their seasons so do we**_

_**But please promise me, that sometimes you will think**_

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaah**_

_**Ah-ah-ah-aaaaaah**_

_**Of me….!**_

Applause filled the small room after Laito and Everleigh finished their piece, both parties sharing a well deserved bow.

"Well," Reiji said as he rose from his seat. "This has been the best evening we've had by far." He said, speaking for them all. More so than ever pleased that for once one of his monthly dinners worked out in his favor, even if Shu hadn't been there.

"That was amazing you two!" Yui smiled as she approached the pair.

"Little peacock and I make a great pair," Laito smiled as he draped an arm around Everleigh's bare shoulders, pulling her close.

Shu growled at the close contact, stepping out the confines of his corner and over to the others. Everleigh attempted to ignore the uninterested expression he bore as he made his way over to them.

"Come with me," He commanded as he stepped up to Everleigh.

His directness left her glaring. But before Everleigh could give him a hearty hell no, Shu had already vanished outside. She excused herself, dismissing the cat calls and the 'hurry my little peacock, wouldn't want me to miss you too much!' Laito insisted on sending her off with. Just where Shu had wanted her to go she didn't know, but she ventured out onto the grasslands nonetheless.

Everleigh gasped as she caught a glimpse of the night sky, the vast darkness filled with billions of tiny flickering stars. She gave a shiver, realizing just how cool the air outside was. She stopped, though, once a jacket was placed on her exposed skin. She turned to see Shu towering behind her, his face blank.

"Thanks," She said, pulling the jacket closer to her body.

An awkward, one sided silence formed between them.

"Um…" Everleigh said as she looked up at the boy. The stars seemed to make his eyes shine all the more. "Erm…" She blushed.

Shu grabbed Everleigh in one quick flash, closing whatever space that was between them. Pulling her into his arms, affable, he pressed his lips softly against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 10

"He kissed you?!" Yui shrieked in horror. What had her so worked up she didn't know. It wasn't like she was completely oblivious to the various "activities" the two occupied themselves with those days.

The evening had long since ended with everyone going their separate ways, with the exception of Yui and Everleigh.

_**Flashback~**_

_** When Everleigh didn't pull away disgusted and ranting at their first real kiss, Shu pressed on, deepening their kiss. Everleigh was overwhelmed by the fierceness of their lip lock, such force yet gentle in nature. Everleigh had never felt so swelled with such emotions before. Hands went up, tangling in fine curls as she pulled him closer. But Shu was the first to pull away, Sapphire eyes searching her pale. **_

"Yes," Everleigh groaned. "His kisses me… and then walks away! _**Dafuq**_(pronounced _da fuck_)!" The girl buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

Yui continued to pace her friend's bedroom floor, while Everleigh lay sprawled across her bed on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"He _**kissed**_ you…" Yui repeated again. It sounded like she was trying convince herself that the tale of events had actually occurred with her friend.

"Yes, now can we _**please**_ figure out what I should do?" Groaned Everleigh. "I mean we've already slept together numerous times, he's drank my blood… harasses me constantly... and he chooses **_now_** to kiss me and fuck with my head?! Really!"

The two of them had of course kissed before, naturally. But none of their sloppy, heated kisses made her heart flutter like the one they'd just shared. It wasn't raw with need, want, or lust. It wasn't filled with demands of 'remove your clothes' or 'fuck me harder'. It was soft and innocent, it was pure. And even now as Everleigh thought about his gentle puckers against her own, it left her cheeks flushing a brillant shade of red.

Everleigh got to her feet so quickly it startled Yui, the girl slightly jumped back.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she watched her friend march haughtily.

"To talk to him and see what the hell his problem is!" Said Everleigh. "Bet he's on drugs.."

"You're going like _**that**_?"

"Like what?"

"…_**that**_."

Yui was referring to the facial cream the both of them still had in various spots on their faces represented by white dots that smelt highly of mint.

"Yes."

"…you are?"

"Am I supposed to cut my skin care short because I have to go talk to some guy?"

Point proven.

Everleigh marched on to Shu's room, bursting through the door without even bothering to knock, just as the boy stepped in. Shu bore nothing but a towel at his waist as he toweled his hair, just having finished his bath. Everleigh blushed, although it was nothing she hadn't seen before. Shu gave her an odd look, his brows furrowed, as he scrutinized the many white specs that were placed randomly about her face.

"You!" She pointed.

"Yes?"

"What the hell was with that stunt you pulled earlier?" Asked Everleigh.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You kiss me just to walk away? Just up… and walk away? But I'm not even worried about that! What is with you? You're so confusing! All this time you're around here acting like you hate me, but then you're drinking my blood (and a hell of a lot of it I might add) and screwing me? What sense does that honestly make! I don't know if this is just a game to you and you really don't give a crap about me or-"

Everleigh was silenced by Shu's lips against hers.

"Why are you _**always **_so loud?" The boy asked as he pulled away.

Everleigh hadn't even noticed that he'd moved from his spot, her cheeks grew hotter. "Can you _**stop**_ that please and just answer me?" She asked, flustered and upset.

"I never said I _**hated**_ you," Said Shu. "And this is no game, I assure you. I figured I would rather present my feelings than let Laito have you… but I thought the way I felt towards you was obvious." He stifled a snicker at the look she gave him.

"How in the world would that be obvious?!"

"Do you have to ask?"

Silence.

"Exactly."

XXXX

"So… he likes you…?"

The girls sat out in the courtyard among the rose bushes.

"Yep…" Everleigh sighed as she stared up into the sky, watching as the clouds passed them by.

"And you like him?"

It took a moment before the girl answered. "I don't really know, I mean I don't know much about him other than the basics."

"The basics?"

"Yeah, ya know? Cute, quiet, vampire, good in bed? The basics."

Yui blushed, she too staring up at the clouds. "I guess I'm the same with Ayato… there's so much I don't know… that we don't know… for one, how did we even end up here?"

"Your dad, remember?"

"No, I mean… they were hell bent on not letting us get away. Why?"

"Maybe because your dad trusted them with our care?"

"I _**highly**_ doubt my father knows they're vampires. There's no way he'd willingly send us here." Said Yui. "There's got to be something else that they're not telling us."

"Then why not ask?" Suggested Everleigh as she sat up.

"What?" Yui panicked as she sat up. After it took them so long to get on somewhat good terms with the boys, Yui had no desires to make them dislike her and her friend once again.

"Yeah! Hey! Hey Subaru! Can you c'mere?"

It was times like that where Yui simply hated how bold her friend could be at times. And it was just her luck that the youngest of the brothers was returning from lord knows where. Subaru, hands jabbed deeply into his pockets, made his way over to the girls with a less than caring look on his face.

"Heeeeey." Everleigh greeted him.

"You need something don't you?" Questioned the youngest boy.

"You know me so well."

"Well you have been invading my house for the past six weeks, I catch on pretty quickly." Said Subaru. "What do you want?"

"Why are we here?" Asked Yui. "Why is it that every time we tried to leave, you guys went to great lengths to get us back?"

"You're asking this _**now**_?" They didn't answer him. "Our uncle arranged for your stay with your father, no, your father has no idea we're vampires. For all he knows, we're extended family. You see…" He paused to collect his thoughts. "We're of mating age, and our uncle (who thinks it's his civil duty to be of some assistance) insists on helping us find mates."

"And that's where we come in," Said Everleigh. "But there are two of us and six of you guys."

"I know," Said Subaru. "He couldn't very well bring six different females into the house at one time, do you know what kind of mayhem that would've caused? That is why he stared off with two. Send two each go around until finally all of us have been paired off."

"And why is this so important?" Asked Yui. "You're all still so young, marrying… or mating shouldn't be a top priority so soon." They still had their whole lives ahead of them to do such things, why not enjoy their youth?

"It is when your father is the king of the vampires," Scoffed Subaru. "Because of that, everything has been planned out for us. With or without our consent."

"So… I'm guessing we're being paired… or mated with Ayato and Shu? Since… well, ya know…" Questioned Everleigh, moving her hands around a bit.

"Not officially, but yes." Said the boy. "My uncle has to right it for it to become official, so if you two escape artists are preparing to leave again now is the chance. If you stay you'll be turned and you won't be able to leave again."

"Meaning if we stay… we'll never see our families again."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 11

Everleigh and Yui skipped out on their classes the next evening, feigning a similar stomach bug they had mysteriously came down with. Reiji thought it odd, considering they only eat the finest of foods, but didn't question it. The boys, Shu and Ayato, offered to remain behind to keep an eye on them, but the girls assured that it was common among humans and would be fine. After much convincing, and some much needed shoving for Shu so the boy would at least be productive, the brothers left for their evening classes.

Once alone, the girls quickly hopped out of their beds, rushing to get dressed.

"What are you wearing?" Yui asked in passing as she noticed her friend leaving Shu's empty bedroom, wearing one of his sweaters.

"I needed a sweater…" Everleigh said in her defense. The cream sweater she wore smelt heavily of the boy and hung loosely off her frame, dangling just about her thighs. It was far warmer than any sweater the girl could've hoped to own.

Yui simply shook her head, going back to her room to finish packing. The girls, after their talk with Subaru, had decided that leaving would be the best choice for them both. They had homes and families, they had lives they had left behind and needed to get back to. Yui was awaiting her father's safe return home and anticipating the joining of her church choir. Everleigh had track records to keep in her name, places she wanted to see, and family she had to support. Not to mention both of them were trying to finish high school. Sure they could always take night classes with the boys like they had been, and it wasn't like they didn't make a few new friends at the new school, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't home.

Of course there was guilt to be felt, lying to them? Leaving without saying goodbye not only when they'd given the girls food to eat and warm beds to sleep in, but had also confessed their feelings (more or less). But Everleigh and Yui were doing what had to be done, all personal feelings aside. Everleigh just hoped they would be far away from the mansion by the time the boys returned home.

Everleigh avoided glancing back at the mansion as their cab pulled away, settling deep into her seat and Shu's sweater.

"Ever," Yui called softly. "Are we doing the right thing?" She too felt like there was a weight sitting on her chest, making it hard to breath.

"I don't know…" Everleigh replied distantly. Her eyes had been fixed on the passing structures outside her window, her hand resting thoughtfully under her chin.

"But… I like Ayato… and don't you like Shu?"

"I do… I guess… but… I'm not ready to say goodbye to my family just yet. And being with them means we have to give up our humanity. Are you ready for that, Yui?"

Yui didn't reply.

The girls were dropped off at the train station by their taxi, leaving them standing out in the cold with the few bags they carried. They had agreed to stay at Everleigh's aunt's home in Tokyo for the night, and head out to their own separate homes the next morning. The travel to their final destination was quiet, both girls far too deep into their own thoughts and emotions to say anything as of yet.

_**'What are you doing?' **_Everleigh's inner voice raged. _**'All this time you've been secretly wishing for a guy to be genuinely interested in you, and you run away?'**_

_** 'Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting my future boyfriend to be a vampire and I sure as hell wasn't expecting me losing my humanity to be a requirement to be with him! So I guess we're all stuck like chuck.'**_

_** 'But what about Shu? The boy keeps to himself, keeps people at a distance, and doesn't let anyone in… much like you. You're probably the first person he's allowed to get close to him, and what do you do? You cower and run away!'**_

_** 'For you to be myself, you're awfully judgmental. What am I supposed to do?'**_

"Ever… Ever…"

Everleigh blinked, it was Yui that had been calling her name and gently shaking her.

"We're here," Said the blonde, pulling her jacket and pack close.

The girls got off the train in downtown Tokyo, Everleigh leading the way, as she found them yet another taxi, having just enough to get them to her aunt's house.

As the taxi pulled up to the all to western home, located in the nice part of town Yui noted, a man of reasonable height opened the door to greet the arriving girls.

"Who is that?" Yui asked, having had enough surprises for her lifetime.

"My Uncle David," Replied Everleigh as she led the way up the stone pathway.

"I was expecting you girls weeks ago." The man said as he stepped aside for the girls to enter. David Gerald was Everleigh's mother's brother, meaning the tall man had the same pastel green tresses with purple and blue accents and pale eyes, just like the teenage girl did.

"I know… some things came up." Replied Everleigh as she kicked off her boots, not bothering to give the man an explination.

"Well, you're here now." He smiled kindly. "Oh, and you must be Yui. So sorry we're meeting under such circumstances, I've heard so much about you from Everleigh." Uncle David said gingerly, extending a hand for the blonde to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too," Said Yui. "You have a lovely home."

"My wife did all the decorating," The man chuckled as he gestured for them to follow him into the kitchen. "I just paid for it all. You girls must be hungry; I have some leftover meatloaf I can heat up for you." He offered.

The growling of two empty, exhausted bellies was his answer.

The gentle giant chuckled, going about making the girls plates as they settled in.

"Where is your aunt?" Yui asked as Everleigh made her way to the spare bedrooms on the second floor.

"Probably out of town on business," Said Everleigh. "Her and my mom are in the same line of business."

"Which is?" Questioned Yui.

"Magazine editors," Replied Everleigh. "Only my mom and my aunt handle their jobs differently. After my dad died by mom just did it to keep the bills paid and grew bitter. My aunt? Oh she loves it. Offers for me to travel with her all the time, but my mom won't let me. That's why when I'm done with school I'm moving to Tokyo and traveling with her."

"So you'll be seeing the world while I'm working at the church?" Asked Yui.

"Yep," Grinned Everleigh. "But of course we'll still see each other; I'll be living in Japan." She gave her friend a playful push.

Their plans, their dreams, their goals for their futures filled the room a bit more. And for a moment all hints of sadness and doubt of leaving the Sakamaki boys behind had vanished.

Everleigh changed out of her clothes and into something more comfortable, sinking back into cashmere material of Shu's sweater. Yui eventually decided to do the same, changing into a large pair of Everleigh's old pajamas. The girls ate their dinner, shared a few more lively conversations with Everleigh's uncle (whom was just as lively and fierce as Everleigh herself was), and then quickly retired to bed.

XXXX

"Where are they?" Ayato roared as he finished searching every bedroom in the mansion, finding them all empty and no traces of the girls.

The boys had returned home from their classes in an anything but enthusiastic mood. After having the girls around constantly it seemed a bit unnerving for them to suddenly not be lingering near. That, and though they wouldn't admit it aloud, the boys felt a tad bad for allowing themselves to be swayed into leaving the girls home alone when they felt sick. But as Ayato made his way to Yui's room to check on the girl, he was shocked to find it empty and all of her things gone. The fiery red head had rushed to Everleigh's room, throwing the door open and finding her room in the same condition. He roared out in anger, calling for his brother's attention. Even Shu now seemed to be upset and the unsettling realization that the girls had left.

"So they left…" Reiji said, adjusting his glasses.

"How can you be so calm? Just because it doesn't involve you doesn't mean you-"

"You're right," Said the boy. "It doesn't involve me. I wasn't chosen, I didn't just lose a possible mate."

"Aw, Shu, you scared little peacock away." Laito said, all but pouting. "You just should've let me have her."

"As if I was going to let you have her," Said Shu, a slight growl in his voice.

"Instead of you idiots fighting over who got them and who didn't, how about you actually go out there and try to find them if you care so damn much before he shows up?" Subaru piped up among the rising argument.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them, i am thrilled this came along as well as it did and it's liked. means all those nights i spent without cable was worth something lol. This was supposed to be the last chapter, i already had this pre-written, but as i reread it i see that there's a lot of things i will be leaving unanswered. So, how about you guys tell me what i should do. Should i leave it like it is with this being the last chapter, or continue? This feedback is really important so please please please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 12

Yui impatiently tapped her foot against the cold stone as she adjusted her knit hat and coat. The weather in Tokyo seemed far colder, and it was not only annoying the blonde but her friend as well. The girls sat out on the benches, awaiting their trains with their bags in tow. Everleigh's uncle had dropped them off on his way to work early that morning, meaning they still had a good amount of time before they would be parting ways with nothing to do besides sitting and waiting.

"I'm sorry your trip wasn't fun like last time." Yui said as she sipped quietly on her steaming cup of coffee.

"Yui," Said Everleigh. "My trip was just fine… I got to see you didn't I? That's all that matters to me."

"I nearly got us killed…"

"Alright, well, we didn't die so kudos for us." Said Everleigh.

"Are you going to tell your mother when you get home?"

"Psh. Like that broad would believe me even if I wanted to tell her." Scoffed Everleigh. "Are you going to tell your dad when he returns?"

"Heavens no!" Said Yui. "He'd ship me off to a crazy house before I could finish telling him!"

The two shared a quiet chuckle before Everleigh got to her feet. "I'm going to get something from the vending machine, you want anything else?"

Yui simply shook her head, saying nothing as she watched her friend go.

Everleigh stepped into the warmth of the small ticket booth and sighed contentedly. She adjusted her scarf as she made her way over to the vending machine, digging in her pockets for her left over change.

"I was wondering where my sweater went. Don't you know it's rude to take people's things without asking?" That voice.

Everleigh slowly turned around to find Shu standing behind her, his honey curls tussled from the cold, outside wind.

"Shu?" She asked doubtfully. She was unsure if it was really him or not, it wasn't like the boy normally made the effort to do anything anyway. And for him to have actually gotten up to go look for her left her a bit questionable.

"Why did you leave?" Asked Shu.

"Why didn't you tell me you were considering making me your mate? Why didn't you tell me I would have to become a vampire to be with you?" Asked Everleigh.

Shu saw fear,for the first time, in Everleigh's face.

"I'm not ready for that yet," Said the girl. "To become a vampire? I'm just not-"

Shu pulled Everleigh to him, carefully (and awkwardly) wrapping his arms around her, cradling her close. Everleigh clung to him, her face buried into the material of his jacket.

"Then we will wait." He said, his face resting in her hair. "Come back with me."

Everleigh looked up into Shu's face, her pale pink eyes pleading with his. "What will happen to me if I decide to stay? What about Yui?" She asked.

"Ayato will take care of Yui," Replied the boy. "And I will take care of you."

Shu lowered his face to Everleigh's, his eternal whisper washing over her as he captured her lips. The girl melted into his kiss, loving the feeling of being in his strong arms once again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it! So, here is where the second part of the story I guess takes place. I will involve some time skips, but nothing too big. Any questions about anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Don't like it, don't read it. This starts off three weeks after the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 13

"Stand straighter."

"Don't breath do hard, push your chest out more."

"What are the names of the vampiric royal family members and when did they reign?"

"Don't drop those books. Poise, poise."

Everleigh gave an inward sigh, she wasn't getting anywhere and apparently timing was of the essence. But with Reiji, that was always the case. The studious boy had immediately appointed himself in charge of training Yui and Everleigh once they returned to the mansion, claiming that his brothers were far too incompetent to get the job done in a timely manner. He didn't say when their uncle would be arriving, probably because he himself didn't exactly know. Either way, the boy came up with all kinds of things for the girls to memorize and do that he felt were dire to becoming a vampire (which was just about everything under the sun). According to Reiji, being a vampire doesn't make one a monster. But one's lack of discipline did. And now, as the stack of books fell off her head, Everleigh was completely terrifying. The so called training had already started making blows to Everleigh's confidence. IF she couldn't impress Reiji, that meant impressing their uncle would be impossible. Meaning she wouldn't be able to be with Shu and well, being without him didn't appeal to her too much. Ayato seemed pretty on point with making sure Yui remembered what she needed to, not to mention the girl was the epitome of feminine and happy, and blah so her sessions with Reiji were a breeze.

Everleigh grumbled angrily as she went about picking up the books she'd dropped, Reiji giving his usual disappointed sigh.

"We're done for today," He announced, taking his leave. "Go get ready for class."

The girl huffed, annoyed, as she marched off to her room. Yui, while in the process of multitasking (fighting off Ayato and putting on her uniform), stumbled into the pathway of her less than successful friend. The cheery blonde had half a mind to greet her friend, it seemed they barely saw each other those days with training going on, but thought better of it. Everleigh had a certain air, a rather intimidating air some might add, that spoke volumes. One of those looks that said 'I will thumb your eyeballs from your skull if you so much as talk to me right now'. So Yui, being ever so caring, left her friend alone to cool down while she went to finish changing.

XXXX

Slightly trembling hands clutched the edges of a worn and heavily graffitied notebook tightly, the cardboard back rested against her pounding chest as pale eyes looked onto the shut door before her that she refused to open. Everleigh had been standing in that same spot for going on ten minutes, unmoving, and barely breathing. Her nerves, since returning to the Sakamaki house, have never been so all over the place and it just wasn't like her. The girl was known for her confidence, for her strength, for her sheer will to never back down from a challenge no matter how big. But now? Everleigh simply didn't know anymore.

"Ever?" Yui's timid voice suddenly called, startling the other teen.

Everleigh jumped slightly as her head turned to her approaching friend. "Hey…" Was the tealette's reply as her eyes shifted back to the door.

"Have you been out here the entire time?"

Everleigh was ashamed to answer.

Yui sighed, giving her head a shake. "Ever, there is nothing for you to be nervous about." She said.

"Easy for you to say," Huffed the other teen. "This whole thing has been nothing but a cake walk for you." Her grip on her notebook tightened.

Yui gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "The Everleigh I know lets nothing get in her way, now get in there before Shu wakes up and starts looking for you." She glanced down at her watch before looking back at the other girl bashfully. "Gotta run or I'll be late for class. See ya soon, k?"

Everleigh nodded, her feet still firmly planted. Once Yui had disappeared around the corner and was long gone, she sighed tiredly. She wasn't cut out for all this. This being the whole 'acting like a girl, being a decent girlfriend, and a vampire-in-training' image that was being forced upon her. Everleigh returned to be with Shu, but being with Shu was becoming far harder than she expected it to be.

The golden doorknob suddenly turned, the door slowly being pulled open. Said golden haired vampire, his curls slightly askew as if he had just woken up. His brow arched expectantly as he stared down at her.

"Uh… sup?" Everleigh cleared her throat.

"Really Everleigh?" Was the boy's retort.

"I was coming inside!"

"Were you really?"

"…."

"…."

"…maybe… anyway… look, I'm-"

"Let's go."

Shu grabbed her hand, pulling Everleigh from the confines of her spot out in the hallway. The boy said nothing as he laced his fingers with hers, their palms touching. Everleigh smiled inwardly at the small, intimate gesture. Shu was trying; it was obvious to him more than anything how hard everything was for his significant other. He too knew Everleigh wasn't the type of girl to just sit there and accept failure or anything that was less than her best. But even she had to admit that there was just some things out there that weren't so easily obtained. And it was those small gestures, holding hands, the soft kisses and tender touches, the distant yet kind words, that gave Everleigh the strength to go on.

"Little peacock!" Laito beamed as he jumped to his feet, his arm open, as he bounded up to the girl.

Laito was put in charge, by Reiji, to help Everleigh come up with a musical piece worth performing for their uncle. And so far, Reiji has rejected everything the musical pair managed to come up with. And Shu, being the territorial boyfriend he was, wanted Everleigh nowhere near his brother (and still possible rival) alone.

"You can't be late." Laito playfully chided. "You know how Reiji gets about punctuality, and we still have a lot of work to do. We need to get you prepared."

Everleigh's brows knitted beneath her bangs, her face contorting into an uncharacteristic frown as she sank into a nearby chair. A frown Shu was secretly growing to strongly despise.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this…" Confessed Everleigh. "I mean… the harder I try, the more I fail."

The brothers exchanged glances before Laito stepped forward, much to his older brother's dismay.

"Little peacock," Said the boy. "Giving up isn't an option here."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You have made me very happy! Once again, I encourage reviews so please let me know what you think! I enjoy hearing from you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 14

"Everleigh?"

The girl stopped at the calling of her name. It was Shu, lounging casually beside the stair case with a book in his hands. Their music class had ended more than an hour ago and they both should've been in their next class which was history. But Everleigh, after the lessons Reiji made her sit through, had enough history to last her a lifetime.

"Do you ever go to class?" Everleigh asked, her arms lightly folding.

"Why aren't you in class?" Her boyfriend countered.

"Why aren't you?"

Silence.

Everleigh sighed, giving her head a scratch. "I'm sorry…"

"You're not weak, Everleigh. It takes a strong person to admit they're not perfect, an even stronger one to admit they can't do something."

Everleigh's pale orbs bore into Shu's sapphire ones, the urge to just sit in the middle of the hallway and cry was all but overwhelming.

"What if I screw up so badly your uncle doesn't right our mateship? How long are you seriously planning to wait for me, Shu? I can be replaced."

Shu closed his book with a sigh, getting to his feet.

"Everleigh," The boy said steadily. "You can't be replaced. Even if my uncle doesn't choose you, I do. I said I would take care of you and I will." His body towered over that of his girlfriend as he rested a gentle palm on her head.

"Take me away?" Her voice came as a hushed whisper, her face resting in the warm material of his sweater.

Shu simply nodded, saying nothing, as he swept her away.

XXXX

"Where are we going?" Everleigh questioned as her boyfriend quietly pulled her along. One would think she was used to his silence by now, only Shu's silence seemed to reach new heights when she least expected it to.

For a moment the boy didn't say anything, giving the impression that he was ignoring the curious girl, before tossing a half stare over his shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Shu.

"Not really."

"…."

"…"

"You'll see."

Everleigh rolled her eyes, closing some of the space that lingered between her and Shu's side. She inhaled the warm scent that radiated off of his clothes, a mixture of his natural musk and the soap he bathed with. A calming mixture of scents the girl buried her face into after the many failed sessions with Reiji. And there was Shu after it all to help pick up the pieces.

When Shu spoke again, Everleigh found that they were standing in a semi enclosed pasture.

"This is where I come to be alone." Shu pointed to a small, rundown mausoleum. Dead twigs and leaves snapped under the pressure of their feet as the boy pulled the girl along. "I spent a lot of my days here when I was a child." He stopped when Everleigh released his hand.

"Why are you showing me this?" Asked Everleigh, much question in her tone.

They were together, yes, but Shu still chose to keep to himself most of the time. He still kept things to himself and Everleigh expected as much. After years of being alone (with the exception of his brothers whom technically didn't count) to finally have someone he wanted to spend eternity with, she knew it would be a slow but productive process to get him to open up to her.

"You're going to be my mate, isn't it required for me to share my personal items, thoughts, and feelings with you?" Blonde brows knitted together in thought.

"But if I can't-"

"Can I attend one of your lessons?" Shu didn't have to ask, he could very well just show up if he wanted to. But he wanted to do things right, he wanted to support Everleigh in any way that he could.

The girl lifted her eyes to look at the boy, his face remained unchanged but his eyes shined beautifully.

"Uh… sure…" She blushed.

XXXX

"You're late." Reiji tsked as Everleigh hurried into the downstairs parlor room.

Everleigh had been in the middle of scribbling down last minute song lyrics when she'd lost track of time.

"Sorry," She huffed breathlessly, sitting at the small table the boy had set up just for her.

Reiji adjusted his glasses, preparing to lecture the girl on her lack of punctuality, when Shu casually came strolling into their session, pulling up a chair and sitting right next to his girlfriend.

"Shu," Reiji snapped. "These are to make sure that your significant other is more than prepared for our uncle's arrival. This is not playtime, Everleigh needs no distractions."

"I'm here for support," Said Shu.

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "Let's just start." He announced. Reiji grabbed the thickest book into his hands, a leather back with some language scribbled onto the front that the girl couldn't pronounce, opening it to the first chapter.

As soon as Reiji began speaking, that day's subject being on folklore and music of vampires (a topic picked especially since Everleigh had yet to compose a piece worth reciting), meaning Everleigh stopped listening. Reiji encouraged that the girl took notes to study from, only Everleigh was lazily scribbling lyrics to a song that the all too picky boy would most likely pass up. Normally the hardest part for the track star was finding something that flowed with what Laito had composed; this was no longer the case. Everleigh might not have been the best writer in the world, but she was pretty damn good at putting her feelings down on paper. But so far, her feelings just weren't good enough. The thoughts of failing yet again brought forth a small frown which Reiji seemed completely oblivious to. But Shu? A large palm rested on Everleigh's knee. Another comforting gesture? The girl gave the silent boy at her side a small smile. Or at least she was smiling before the boy's hand began to travel up her thigh.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry but this chapter is short. No purpose, just Shu being a boy. Lol. Thanks for the review(s)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 15

Fingers. Fine and delicate. Fingers. Skilled and persistent. Fingers. No matter how much Everleigh squirmed in her seat, managed to work their way up to the crotch of her shorts without so much as even batting a lash. Shu knew exactly what he was doing, and knew exactly how to navigate to where he wanted to be. Though Everleigh, at the time, had no desires for him to be there. Not seeing the need to change her clothes, she would only end up having to change later anyway, Everleigh still dawned the lose pair of shorts she'd slept in the night before.

A small, inaudible gasp slipped past Everleigh's lips as Shu's creeping fingers found their way to her warmth. Reiji noticed nonetheless, from the corner of his eyes, and paused his thorough lecture.

"Is something the matter, Everleigh?" Asked Reiji, annoyance on his face.

"Huh?" Pink cheeks grew pinker. "Oh… erm… uh… no…" Replied Everleigh.

Reiji gave the girl another questionable glare and studied the same melodic look Shu had on his face before going back to his lecture on Scandinavian folklore.

"Shu!" Everleigh hissed, her cheeks flushed in the cutest of pinks.

Shu simply ignored her, keeping his eyes and body forward as if he was really attempting to learn something. Though they all knew he wasn't. Using the tips of his index and middle fingers, the boy softly rubbed her clitoris in small circles. Everleigh had to bite down on the inside of her mouth to keep a moan from slipping past her lips since Reiji would most likely kill them both if he knew what his brother was actually up to. She would've snapped her legs shut had the boy not have neatly, and expertly, tangled one of his legs with her own. Shu had it all planned out.

"Any questions thus far?" Questioned Reiji as he tended to when he was about to change subjects.

Everleigh, unable to form any coherent thoughts at the moment, simply shook her head. She feared that if she opened her mouth even in the slightest of ways, 'FUCK ME NOW!' would be the only words coming out. So silence was a virtue. Once the boy turned his back to her once again, Everleigh lowered her head onto the table. Her shoulders hunched over, her bangs fell even more into her face as her lips parted in a silent moan. Shu allowed himself a smirk at the state he brought the girl to, he should've invited himself to their sessions long ago. Taking a break in stimulating her already swollen clit, Shu inserted those very same fingers into her haven at a steady, rhythmic pace despite her feeble protests. Slowly at first, the boy used a 'come hither' motion, searching for her sweet spot. And when Shu found it? Everleigh all but screamed, her outburst slightly startling the normally composed Reiji.

"Everleigh!" He snapped. "What is the matter?"

Violet eyes studied the large amounts of warmth emitting from her body as she sat in uncomfortable silence, her cheeks flushed in an unhealthy shade; Shu seemed to be off in his own world (if only he knew).

"I…! I… um… I have to use the bathroom!" The girl quickly got to her feet, discarding Shu's hand, as she left in a hurry.

Shu, of course, followed her.

"I wasn't finished." Mumbled Shu dryly. He had no problem keeping up with the girl no matter how much space she attempted to put between them.

"What the hell was that?" Everleigh asked.

The faint blush that still lingered in her cheeks was enticing, and Shu smirked at the sight. He had the strongest urge to take the girl away and finish what he'd started.

"I thought that inducing pleasure was an excellent way to reduce/release stress."

"What the…? Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in a book."

"…you need to lay off the books, Shu."

The boy merely chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. For the time being Shu was done.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the support for this story; I appreciate the feedback and kind words. All that, believe it or not, is motivation. So I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 16

"Hey, are you going to our sessions today?"

Yui leaned casually in Everleigh's bedroom doorway, watching as her friend packed a few things away in a small duffle bag.

"Nah, not today." Said Everleigh. "Going to clear my head, I haven't told Reiji yet though."

The playfulness in her last statement brought a smile to the blonde's face. Meant her dearest friend was somewhat back to her old self. The self where she got a major kick out of pissing people like Reiji off.

"Oh?" Teased Yui. "Skipping lessons? Does Shu know you're leaving?"

Everleigh scoffed, "No." She said. "I'm going to be alone. I'm not alone if my boyfriend is with me." She swung the small bag over her shoulder, giving her friend a farewell wave before jumping out the second story window.

It wasn't too far of a fall, so Everleigh landed fairly unharmed. Taking the front door, after skipping lessons and leaving no one but Yui informed, just didn't seem wise. Yui watched as the skilled runner jogged up the pathway before completely disappearing.

"Gonna tell Reiji she left?" Ayato asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

"Nope." Was the blonde's reply. "Ever can take care of herself."

XXXX

Everleigh, once she reached her destination, stopped to catch her breath. The air was surprisingly moist, the ground too, as she glanced around. The area seemed far less crowded without Shu there with her. She dropped her bag on the steps of the mausoleum, taking out her notebook. She clutched it close and sighed, '_**If I don't do something soon, I could lose Shu…' **_Everleigh felt her heart sink.

XXXX

"Everleigh is completely hopeless."

Yui heard Reiji suddenly say.

"She's strong, but strength alone won't make her a passable mate or a decent vampire."

Yui peaked into the room to see whom the boy was speaking to, not the least bit surprised to find that the other occupant was Shu. The boy appeared lethargic, like always, but his eyes and attention was on Reiji, alert. For him to knowingly pay attention to anything Reiji of all people was saying, Yui knew it had to be something Shu felt was serious.

"She's trying," Said Shu. "She needs more time."

"Her trying is not good enough and she's running out of time." Said Reiji. "She's nothing like Yui, and maybe you should consider sending her back to the states so that you can find another possible mate."

Shu got to his feet, his eyes narrowed onto his sibling. "I will not be sending Everleigh anywhere." Stated the eldest brother firmly.

"I will help her!" Yui said suddenly, pushing the cracked door completely open. "If Everleigh was sent home, under these circumstances, it would crush her. You say we don't have a lot of time, well then let me help her."

The brothers looked onto the smaller girl silently, contemplating her offer.

"Everleigh doesn't have a feminine bone in her body. She does track and boxing, not poise and books and manners. That's just who she is, she's a tomboy, you can't change that. But her song? I think I can help with that."

Shu was naturally not the type of person to depend on or seek help from others. Giving his family life, he thrived on being alone and keeping to himself. But now that he had Everleigh, he didn't want to lose her. And if it meant putting all his hopes into Yui, the little blonde whom frequently verbalized her distaste towards him, then so be it.

"Alright," Said Shu in Reiji's place. "Get her ready."

XXXX

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't wanna go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**When sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Pushing the notebook away, Everleigh sighed as she rested her head against the cool marble of the wall she sat against. She, since starting her training, had shed far too many tears because of failure and refused to shed anymore. No more would she cry.

"No matter how many times I hear you sing, it's always like hearing it for the first time."

It was Shu.

"How did you find me?"

Not the best question to ask but that was better than greeting her boyfriend with silence and hidden stares.

"This is my spot, remember?" There was a small trace of humor in his voice.

"I wanted to be alone," Said Everleigh. "So I came here."

Fair enough.

Shu gave a single nod, that was something he too knew all too well.

"Yui offered to help you in Reiji's place." Shu said as he took a seat on a marble bench.

Everleigh frowned, "Means you must really be desperate." She attempted to chuckle and failed.

Shu reached out for her hands, pulling her body into his lap like he tended to do.

"Can we stop talking about this?" His face buried into the warm crook of her neck.

Gentle hands went up to undo the neatly tied bun, teal green tresses cascading in ripples down her back.

"Look at me, Everleigh." Said the boy, almost demandingly.

Pale eyes bore into Shu's handsome face, her bangs moved so that she could see him perfectly. Soft eyes stared deeply into intense ones.

"I'm not giving up on you, you'll do best to remember that." Said Shu, his voice low.

Everleigh could feel the tips of his fangs lightly grazing against her skin. Shu inhaled the alluring scent of the girl's skin. It had been so long since he'd last had her, since he'd last felt her bare skin against his own, since he'd last buried his cock into her. She had finally gotten her away from Reiji, away from the lessons, away from everything, and he was all but sure that she needed this now more than anything. Everleigh was beautiful, she was strong, and she was smart. Shu wanted no one else but her, and if he had to pound that into her over and over again, he would.

* * *

A/N:Think we all know what's going to happen next…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 17

Everleigh slowly traced out the features in Shu's perfectly sculpted face before her soft lips caught his. In that moment everything seemed right for the both of them, like puzzle pieces slowly falling into place. Strong palms gripped either side of Everleigh's waist, planting her directly above his crotch as he slowly rocked his hips. Shu gave a groan at the contact, securing the girl as he deepened their kiss. Shu's hands lingered at her waist for a moment longer before sliding a palm over her lower back and resting it there. He made it clear that he wanted her right where she was and that she wasn't going anywhere until he was more than ready for her to. Not that Everleigh was protesting.

Shu's hands moved their way under the small tank top Everleigh wore, her warmth was addicting, as his fingers moved slowly from her belly to the small patch of flesh just below her breasts, tracing their outer edges. Everleigh's hands went to his shirt immediately, undoing each of the buttons before sliding if off of his broad shoulders. She wanted to feel him under her fingertips, to see him with her own eyes. Her fingers lightly trailed down his torso, ghosting over his firm pectorals and lean, yet tight abdominals. Shu was simply perfect in her eyes, as she was in his.

Shu lifted Everleigh's shirt over her head, tossing it to the side with his own discarded shirt, his digits expertly unclasping her bra. Shu, as he rested her body against the bend he'd once sat on, lowered his head to the mounds of flesh that made up the girl's ample chest. He graced them with light kisses, gently rubbing her soft skin. Using the tip of his tongue, the boy licked over her taunt nipples, causing the girl the shiver. Shu consumed Everleigh's right nipple, pulling the bud between his teeth and then suckling, a hand teasing her left, as the girl pulled his belt undone.

Everleigh, like he had previously done to her no more than a day ago, wove a hand into his trousers. Shu was hard, as she already knew as his hips bucked desperately against her own. Slipping a hand into his underwear, Everleigh's thumb softly brushed over the wet slit of his cock. Shu growled, thrusting into her palm, any attempt for feel more of her. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, freeing it completely, as she continued to stroke him.

"Shu," Everleigh breathed. "Shuuuu…" She stroked him faster, the precum falling freely from his tip acting as a lubricant.

"Everleigh," Shu growled as he stared down at her, blonde curls falling into his face.

Her nipples were pinker, tender, from the attention. Her skin flushed, her core wet. And Shu himself was all but ready to bust a nut.

"I can't wait anymore."

Without waiting for Everleigh to answer, Shu pulled her up completely, bending her over the stone table (which was more like an alter) in the center of their small space. He leaned forward, his body molding into the crook of her bent back, paying no mind to the incoherent noises spilling past his girlfriend's lips as he took a hold of his cock and positioned himself between the cheeks of her rear. Everleigh's soft whimpers grew to pained cries as Shu pushed himself completely inside her tight muscle, groaning into the nap of her neck.

"Shuuuu…!" Moaned Everleigh, her hands tightly gripping the edges of the surface beneath her.

Shu, grabbing a fistful of teal locks and pulling, filled Everleigh with short, powerful thrusts.

"Mmmm…! Nnnn…! AH!" Everleigh's mews of pleasure echoed around them.

Everleigh, before Shu could do anything to stop her, managed to get away from him. Reaching out for him, Shu was forced to take his spot on the bench once again. Everleigh smirked as she sat atop his trimmed hips, her smirk widening at the wide blue eyes that stared back at her. Within moments the girl had lowered herself down onto his cock, consuming him as she rolled her hips, her knees planted firmly on either side of him so she could bounce with little to no difficulty. A throaty moan from Shu drowned out her soft mews, his hands tightly held onto her waist. Normally Shu had issues with being dominated, the alpha male in him just enjoyed being in control. He gave Everleigh room to do what she wanted in the bedroom, but when it was all said and done it was him doing the screwing and her doing the screaming. But now, as his eyes rolled in pleasure, his lips constantly releasing moans and groans, he didn't mind all that much that she was in control. The sight of her eyes squeezed shut, her breasts bouncing joyously, the light sheen of sweat that now lie glistening against her skin? What could be a better reward?

Shu, with a deep animalistic growl, roughly grabbed Everleigh's neck and tilted it to the side, biting down. The girl froze, howling, as fangs and lips attacked her neck. Shu, while still drinking from his lover's neck, pushed the girl onto the floor, thrusting deeply into the girl so that screaming was all she could do.

"Sh-shuuuuu! Ah~ st-stop!" Everleigh cried out.

"I can't.." The reply came out as a muffle of entangled fangs, flesh, and blood as Shu felt Everleigh's warmth constrict around his cock.

It didn't take much after that, the squeezing of his cock and her blood, to push the boy over the edge. He released his seed in the depths of the girl, filling her completely. In the midst of his own orgasm, he witness Everleigh's. Her back arching, her fists clenching, as she screamed his name with all the air she had in her lungs.

Shu collapsed onto Everleigh, her hair fanned about them, as they lay on the cold stone floor. Silence was the only thing that spoke between the couple as Everleigh combed her fingers through blonde, sweat-damp curls.

"It's already sun set," Everleigh pointed out, her head lazily turned to face the outside.

"I suppose so," Said Shu uninterestedly. His head rested neatly between her breasts, his breathing once again steady. He listened to her heart beat, transfixed by just how fragile Everleigh was. A small piece of her he was truly going to miss whenever he was allowed to change her. Until then, he'd savor the gentle thump.

"Do think Reiji will be mad at us for just leaving?"

"Do you really care about what he thinks?"

"Not really." Everleigh chuckled, giving his curls a kiss.

XXXX

"You're back!" Yui welcomed her friend with a smile as she and her boyfriend entered through the mansion doors.

Everleigh bore a kind smile, her fingers laced with Shu's, and for the first time in weeks appeared to be content.

"I am," Said Everleigh. "I heard you're going to help me with my song."

Yui nodded, smiling brightly. "I am," She said. "Anything I can do to help, just let me know."

Everleigh smiled, "Good. I'm going to need a guitar, a base, and some drums. Think you can get those?"

"Just what are you planning to do, Ever?"

"What I'm good at." Was Everleigh's reply. Meaning it was going to piss Reiji off to no end.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Mainly song lyrics, I apologize. But it's a really good song so it shouldn't matter too much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'I Caught Fire' by The Used.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 18

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

The sun was just starting to raise, the early rays just barely peaking through the slightly drawn curtains of Yui's room. Light mixed with pink, brightening the once dark room, causing the girl to stir from her slumber. Eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the welcoming new day, as the body beside hers continued to lie unmoving. Ayato, after sneaking into her room in an ungodly hour, had one of the many pillows that littered Yui's princess canopy covering his face, making him all the more oblivious to the rising sun. Yui prided herself, unlike Everleigh, on rising with the sun and slept in only when she was deprived of precious sleep, or after exams (as an reward to herself). But that particular day in question had her far too anxious for sleep the night before, so much so that she didn't even remember falling asleep let alone Ayato joining her. Their uncle was due to arrive that day, meaning everyone would be on pins and needles.

Yui sat up in her bed, and for a moment just did nothing but look down at her palms. The day she and Everleigh had been preparing for nonstop had finally arrived and she herself didn't quite know how to feel just yet. Sure she was excited, unlike Everleigh, she didn't have anything complex to do to win over their uncle. Just her manners and etiquette alone would win the man over. Only downside? She got extremely clumsy when she was nervous, drops things and trips all over the place; she's a mess.

"Something wrong?" Ayato yawned as he sat up in bed next to her, his hair wild from sleep.

Yui glanced over at him, giving him a vague smile. "No, nothing at all." She said. She had nothing to truly worry about, even Reiji said so. But for some reason she had a horrible pit in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. She couldn't help but feel like their uncle's arrival was going to bring about some horrible event.

_**'Now I'm acting all paranoid like Ever,'**_ Her inner voice chided ashamedly, trying to reassure herself. _**'I have nothing to worry about.' **_

Ayato, not seeing the need to press any further, left the subject alone as he got to himself. They all, including himself, had a lot of things to get prepared for their uncle. Especially since he was playing a role in Everleigh's recital. Giving Yui's cheek a peck, Ayato left just as quickly as he came, leaving the girl alone.

Yui sighed as she fell back into her pillows, her head turning to eye the dress bag that lay draped at her vanity, her gut seemed to sank even more.

"Maybe I should pray about it," Said the blonde aloud. "Because lord knows we're going to need it."

XXXX

"Where in the world is Everleigh?"

Random house maids that Yui had never seemed to notice before, scurried around the mansion to make sure everything was where it needed to be, and then some. A small brunch had been prepared for their uncle's arrival, the boys dressed in their finest at Reiji's request. Saying it was only appropriate since Yui and Everleigh were dressed so nicely, though it was required for them. Their dresses, for both occasions (the meeting and the changing) were required to be white and nothing else. So Yui, as she stood notably at Ayato's side, wore a mermaid styled crystal beaded backless sheer illusion gown. The form fitting gown suited her nicely, and all the fancy beading was sure to take all the attention off of her nervously fidgeting hands.

"Right here."

The boys, and Yui, turned as the tealette made her way down the staircase, dressed in the gown Reiji had made especially for her (as was Yui's gown was designed especially for her). The feminism Everleigh clearly lacked was brought to life by layers upon layers of ruched organza and lace. The strapless gown, aside from all the crystals and beading, had handmade flowers, delicate lace trim, and flash of sequins that accented the girl's bare skin. But only Shu, it seemed, caught on to the shoes the girl decided to wear, which was a worn pair of chuck taylors. Shu gave his girlfriend an uncharacteristically unsure look but said nothing to protest. Everleigh was going to do what she wanted to anyway, that was who she was. And considering it took a lot of stress and tears to get her to that day, he didn't want to be the one who screwed it up for her. Because let's face it, with his family, someone was bound to fuck up the day.

"You're late," Snapped Subaru, his arms folding. He seemed just as annoyed as Reiji was at the moment, but that was simply because he'd rather be anywhere else but there entertaining their uncle.

"Yeah, yeah." Everleigh gave her eyes a roll. "It ain't like he's here yet so-"

"Who isn't here?"

Heads turned at the sounding of a new voice, finding a dark haired man clad in all black standing in the doorway. He carried no bags, his hands empty and buried into the pockets of the heavy coat he wore. His deep ruby eyes scrutinizing the many faces that stared back at him.

"Richter," Reiji said. "Welcome." It was only in his nature to be cordial.

"Please, I don't see why you all don't call me uncle." Said the older man, giving a small chuckle.

Reiji gestured for the man to enter, which Richter did wholeheartedly. "Richter," Said Reiji. "These are the girls, Yui and Everleigh." He gestured towards the two teens clad in pure white.

Richter eyed the girls closely, his smile never faltering, his eyes doing the speaking for him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yui." He held out a hand for her to shake. "And you too, Everleigh."

Everleigh simply nodded, staying quietly at Shu's side.

"Well then," Reiji said after clearing his throat. "Everleigh has prepared something for you, so please follow me into the parlor room."

Reiji all but killed Everleigh on the spot when they small group ventured into the designated room just various instruments set up instead of the piano he had ordered to be moved. He shot a deathening glare at the girl, which she ignored completely. Without needed to be told, Subaru made his way towards the drums, and Ayato on bass. Everleigh herself took up the guitar, which Shu arched a brow to. He had no idea she could play an instrument.

_**Seemed to stop breath**_

_**My head on your chest**_

_**Waiting to cave in**_

_**From the bottom of my…**_

_**Hear your voice again**_

_**Could we dim the sun**_

_**And wonder where we've been**_

_**Maybe you and me so**_

_**Kiss me like you did**_

_**My heart stopped beating**_

_**Such a softer sin**_

Though louder than Reiji expected, the room filled with expertly played music and Everleigh's vocals. Having completely ignored Reiji, like she always tended to, Everleigh's words poured from within. They were about Shu, which everyone figured, and he himself was slightly taken back by the confession. Of course he knew Everleigh cared about him, but like he never verbally declared his feelings, neither had she-until now.

_**(I'm melting, I'm melting) **_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I lost my place**_

_**Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Like my first time**_

_**That I caught fire**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Lay with me **_

_**Now**_

Everleigh loved him. She loved Shu, and the more she tried to deny it the more it became clear. She would give up her humanity for him a thousand times if she had to if it meant keeping him by her side. He was her support, her friend, her comfort, her shelter, her lover. He made her happy, when she'd given up on herself Shu was there to give her something worth living for.

_**Never caught my breath**_

_**Every second I'm without you I'm a mess**_

_**Ever know each other**_

_**Trust these words are stones**_

_**Why cuts aren't healing**_

_**Learning how to love**_

_**I'm melting (I'm melting) **_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I lost my place**_

_**Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting **_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Like my first time**_

_**That I caught fire**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Lay with me (stay with me lay with me now)**_

Richter felt the amount of, dare he say it, love fill the room and it made him sick to his stomach. He'd sent the girls there originally to be possible mates but this was just ridiculous. Though he had to admit, the girl was good. And to have won over Shu of all people? This Everleigh was more impressive than her beauty lead on. He sat back in his seat, watching as her fingers moved up and down the neck of the guitar, her mouth open and a voice of the heavens poured from her lips. She was very promising indeed. The older man allowed himself a smirk at the thought.

_**You could stay and watch me fall**_

_**And of course I'll ask for help**_

_**Take my hand, we could take out heads off**_

_**Stay in bed just make love that's all**_

_**Just stay with me now**_

_**I'm melting (I'm melting)**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I lost my place**_

_**Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Like my first time**_

_**That I caught fire**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**Lay with me**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**I lost my place**_

_**Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Like my first time**_

_**That I caught fire**_

_**Just stay with me lay with me (stay with me lay with me)**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Let's sleep til the sun burns out**_

_**I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)**_

_**Let's sleep til the sun burns out**_

_**I'm melting in your eyes**_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows I appreciate the support. Richter didn't have a lot of info on the wiki page, so I'm going off of what I got from him from the anime. If I have something wrong or any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 19

The room fell into a period of silence as Richter stared at the teal haired girl with Chucks on instead of heels, with a guitar in her hands instead of being seated at a piano. The confidence around her was unsettling, her eyes staring at the other man expectantly as she waited for him to say or do anything.

"Well then," Said Richter as he got to his feet. "That was quite a performance. Though I was expecting something a lot more classical and less loud since you're Shu's partner."

Shu gave his eyes a roll but otherwise said nothing. Richter just wasn't worth an insult or the time.

"Yeah, well, Shu and I are nothing alike so expect the unexpected." Said Everleigh.

"I can see that," The man agreed. "Opposites do attract."

Reiji seemed appalled, though he should've expected as much, at Everleigh's lack of manners towards their uncle. It wasn't like they cared all that much for him, true enough, but that didn't mean that the man didn't deserve even a small ounce of respect. Everleigh clearly missed that memo, as she took her spot at Shu's side. The boy took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze, as he winded his fingers with her own.

"Might I direct you to the sitting room for some tea?" Yui offered as she gestured for their uncle to follow her.

Richter smiled kindly, "Of course." He said as he allowed Yui and Ayato to lead the way (as if he didn't already know).

Reiji gave an inward, relieved sigh. At least someone was behaving like they had some kind of sense and home training.

"Think he liked it?" Everleigh asked in a whisper as she looked up at Shu.

"I know I did," He said from her side.

Everleigh swore she saw a small, but defined, smile playing on his lips. She blushed, "Well… I…" Her words trailed off.

Shu stopped for a moment, pulling Everleigh closer to him so that his cotton puckers rested against her ear.

"I really enjoyed it," He purred. "And when we're done here, I'm going to show you just how much I did." He gave the shell of her ear a lick. "I'm going to show you a whole new world."

Just when Everleigh thought her cheeks couldn't get any warmer, and Shu any hotter.

"Is it a crime for you to keep things PG?" She asked, her cheeks far too pink for her to be taken seriously.

"Yes," Replied Shu.

XXXX

Yui, while the others sat quietly sipping their tea (Subaru off sleeping and Kanato snacking on the tiny cakes Yui had made especially for him and Teddy), answered various questions Richter asked her off the top of his head. Where was she from, her family, how well she did in school, her likes and dislikes, what drew her to Ayato over the other available brothers (which she answered truthfully, saying at first she wasn't give a say in the matter, much like Everleigh in regards to Shu). And the older man, in between his own personal comments, seemed fairly fond of the petite blonde.

Richter turned his attention to Everleigh, who sat leg crossed next to Shu, the two holding their own conversation on god knows what. His eyes studied the length of her toned legs, all the way back down to the scuffed and worn sneakers she wore.

"Everleigh," He said. "Tell me about yourself."

Pale pink eyes lifted to meet his beneath the sheer coverage of her modesty piece. Richter kept his composure as he stared back into the girl's eyes. Even he was transfixed by their unique color. Yes, Everleigh was quite the looker indeed.

"Well," Started the girl. "I'm from Illinois, my mom travels a lot so that's how I was able to meet Yui. She and I have been friends since we were little. My mom hates me, my dad died when I was younger, and I do track."

"Your mother hates you?" Questioned Richter. That was normally something one kept to himself, clearly the girl was as open as she appeared.

"Yes," Nodded Everleigh. "She blames me for my dad's death and has had a problem with me ever since."

"How did your father pass, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," Said the girl. "I was a pretty sickly child once upon a time. I'd gotten sick once when my mom was away on business. The weather was horrible and he was on his way to get me from my aunt's house (before they moved to Tokyo). He lost control of his car and hit a tree… needless to say he never made it."

Richter shifted in his own seat, his fingers lacing under his chin. "You don't seem too moved by this." He pointed out.

Everleigh arched a brow, "It happened when I was seven, that was ten years ago. It got easier to talk about as I got older. Are you suggesting that I don't care or-"

"Oh not at all," Said the uncle. "I just assumed women were closer to their parents, their fathers more so than their mothers. Yet you so easily left your family behind to be here."

Everleigh got to her feet. "You are just asking for me to stomp a mudhole into you!" She said, her eyes narrowing. "How dare you sit there and talk like you know me, when you don't know a damn thing. Yes my mom thinks I played some kind of role in my dad's death, and it bothers me none. It hurt, what kind of child wouldn't be hurt when their mother went from looking at them with so much love to hatred? But that pain numbed out a very long time ago. I've got uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents I left behind so don't you think for a second it was easy for me to leave them behind. I love my family just as much as I love Shu."

"Ever!" Yui hissed horrified at her friend's outburst. If Richter didn't kill her Reiji surely would.

"No," Said Everleigh. "I'm done here."

…

"Little peacock!" Laito called after Everleigh as the girl stormed off.

And considering she was wearing sneakers instead of stilettos like Yui, Everleigh kept quite a deal of space between herself and the boy trailing loudly behind her.

"Little peeeeeeeacoooooock!" Laito called again.

"Leave me alone, Laito." Said Everleigh, rounding another corner.

"But little peacock, I just want to talk!" The boy skipped.

Everleigh stopped in front of her shut room door, turning to face the boy. Her eyes were filled with all the anger she was feeling and then some.

"I want to be left alone." She said shortly.

"But little-"

Shu suddenly appeared glaring from her side, his stare fixed on his little brother.

"This is not your concern, Laito." Said Shu. "Step off."

Laito's emerald cat eyes narrowed into a glare of their own, a smirked forming on his lips. "It's not mine yet, dearest big brother." He sang as he turned, hands in his pockets, as he walked away.

"I said I wanted to be alone." Everleigh said as she opened her room door and stepped inside. She motioned to close her door but Shu stepped inside before she could.

"No you don't." Said the boy, shutting the door in her place. "You're upset."

"No, I'm not upset, I'm pissed." She corrected as she kicked off her sneakers and removed her head piece. "I mean, how could he even think that for a second I don't miss the family I left behind? Or that I'm some heartless… thing?"

"That's Richter," Said Shu. "He likes to see what makes people tick. Don't give him the satisfaction."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 20

"Mr. Richter?"

After much persuasion and convincing (and a great deal of swallowing one's pride), Everleigh tracked down the older vampire, finding him out among the rose bushes. His head turned away from the evening sky to look upon the girl. Everleigh hadn't changed yet from her gown, so there she stood barefoot and out of breath as she collected her thoughts.

"Miss Everleigh," The man greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

"I… wanted to apologize."

Richter arched a brow. "Oh? Did Reiji put you up to it? Threaten to punish you if you didn't?" His tone was all but mocking the situation at hand.

"No he's actually ignoring me. He's so pissed he can't even think straight." Said Everleigh. "Either way, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I had no right when you were just trying to understand. Especially since my being with Shu depends on what you think of me."

Richter turned to face her completely. "You're absolutely correct," Said the man. "It does, doesn't it? And thus far all you have going for you is your looks and strength."

"…what?" Asked the girl.

"I'm saying you're not good enough, so leave." Replied the man.

"N-no!" Said Everleigh. "I left everything I had behind to be here because I love Shu. There is so much more to me than what you see and if you just let me show you-"

"I'm sure there is," Said Richter. "But I'm not impressed."

"I'm not leaving! I am willing to fight for Shu if you just give me a chance!"

How could a handful of words suddenly cause one's life to just spiral away out of control? Everleigh had put far too much time and effort into making things with Shu work, she was not going to give, not now.

Richter took slow, calm steps towards the girl. He was taller than Shu by a good couple of feet, leaving Everleigh (who wasn't too short compared to Shu) looking up at him.

"You love him?" The man questioned. "Then leave him so that I can find him someone worthy of spending all eternity with."

"He doesn't want anyone but me," Said Everleigh. "And he loves me."

Richter could see the reflection of the stars twinkling in her pale eyes as she looked up at him. He took a step closer, closing some of the space that was between them. His eyes slowly trailed down the sides of her neck, her collarbones, the slight rising of her breasts as she breathed. He leaned forward as if to sniff her, his nose buried into her hair.

"You are not good enough."

Everleigh, after the man's statement, was suddenly impacted with so much pain it took all the air from her lungs. For a moment she stood there unmoving, unsure of what had just happened as Richter took a step back. There was blood on his hand, though there appeared to be nothing wrong with him. It was then she realized it was her own blood. Everleigh slowly looked down to find the front of her gown stained bright with red. Her knees gave way, her body collapsing onto the ground.

Richter watched, uncaring, as trembling hands attempted to find the source of all the blood and pain, her lips parted but no words were spoken.

"I was hoping you would just leave," Richter said. "I didn't want to do this, but I need you gone from this place. I would've taken you, but alas, you'll be no more."

"Mr. Richter?" Yui called from the doorway.

She too still dawned her gown, smiling softly, as she looked out onto the man. Her smiled faltered, though, once she noticed his hand covered in blood.

"Are you alright?" She questioned as she made her way down the steps. But as she drew closer to the man, Yui realized it wasn't he whom was hurt but Everleigh. "Ever!" She gasped, rushing to her friend's side and dropping to her knees.

Richter turned his back to the girls, vanishing into the night, as Yui screamed for help.

"Yui?" Ayato skidded to a stop, the others with him.

"Someone help her!" Cried Yui as she rested Everleigh's head in her lap.

"What the hell happened?" Questioned Subaru as they gathered around the injured girl.

"Richter… I…" Everleigh gasped, her face contorting in pain. "I'm… sorry… Shu…"

Yui shook her head, brushing stray pieces of her hair from her brow. "Don't talk, Ever." She instructed.

"I… don't… want… to… leave…" Everleigh repeated in between gasps of air as Reiji applied pressure to the hole in her gut that Richter ripped.

"Shu!" Ayato suddenly snapped as he and Laito held onto either side of the boy. "You can go after him later! Everleigh needs you now!" It took all their strength to keep the boy planted.

Shu was apathetic and lazy, no one had ever seen him so upset, never with an urge to kill so strong.

"Shu!" Yui cried. "Help her, please help her."

"Yui… I… don't… want… to… die… please… don't… let… me… die…" Everleigh coughed, her eyes slowly closing and reopening. "I… don't… wanna… die… Yui…"

"And you won't, Ever, you won't."

"I'm… so… cold…"

Yui continued to brush teal tresses as the boys hurried to try to save Everleigh's life. Shu got to his knees, taking up one of Everleigh's arms. Without warning he sank his fangs into the chilling flesh. He'd never felt the girl so cold before, and it unnerved him, her life slowly slipping away from him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Reiji.

"He's going to change her…" Said Laito.

"It's a useless effort," Said Reiji. "She's loosing so much blood… I doubt she'll survive much longer."

Yui shook her head, crying harder, as she watched her friend cling to whatever life she had left from her lap.

"I have to try," Murmured Shu as he bit her again. And again, and again.

But as Reiji said, it was a useless effort. The air that was once filled with soft, exasperated pants, desperate for breath, grew still. The arm Shu had pressed to his lips grew limp. Yui, before breaking down into a fit of tears, stared down into her friend's open, lifeless eyes.

XXXX

Yui continued to sit among the rose bushes, her tears had long since stopped, Ayato was supportively at her side, Shu continued to hold onto Everleigh's arm though it was beginning to stiffen.

"This is all my fault," Whispered Yui. "Ever said we should leave… she said that something bad was going to happen here… god I should've listened."

"This isn't your fault, Yui." Ayato attempted comfortingly.

"Yes it is," The blonde sobbed. "And now my friend is dead with a hole in her and-"

Ayato took a hold to the girl's free hand and held it without a word. Shu sat quietly, more isolated than ever it seemed, his thumb stroking his lover's pale limb. He hadn't said anything or so much as moved since Everleigh died and even Ayato was beginning to worry. None of the boys had ever seen a vampire's bite fail before, and though Reiji had said it was useless, even he had some form of hope in his kind's venomous mark. But as Shu sat there, refusing to let Everleigh go, it would seem all hope was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I heard the male version to 'Let It Go' and fell in love with it and had to use it just like I used the original. If you haven't heard it and you're curious about how I think Shu's singing voice would be (I know he doesn't sing or do much so just keep an open mind please), go to youtube and search let it go male cover. It will be the first video, and it's AMAZING! And for the record, I had to kill Everleigh off and bring her back as a vampire for the later chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 21

"We should be going inside, you could catch a cold staying out here."

The night hours slowly ticked by, the air outside growing colder as the evening drew on. Neither Shu nor Yui had moved an inch in god knows when. The others, having gone inside after Everleigh's passing, had come out to check of the remaining members outside numerous times. Offering them whatever they thought the outside group might need, but Yui politely declined, Ayato scoffed, and Shu simply said nothing.

"I don't want to leave her," Said Yui. "Not like this."

"We'll bring her inside." Ayato said reassuringly.

Yui was reluctant to move, but finally agreed to go inside. Shu was the first to get to his feet, silently, as he picked up Everleigh's body. He carried her body into the house, disappearing up the stairs.

"How is he doing?" Reiji asked as he approached Ayato and Yui as they entered through the door after their eldest brother.

"Like the rest of us," Replied Ayato. "We were all close to Everleigh."

XXXX

Teal green hair lay tussled about Shu's pillows, lost of its shine, Everleigh's skin officially cold to the touch. One of her arms was littered with Shu's fangs marks, a desperate attempt to save her life, as he folded her hands over her chest.

"This is all my fault." Shu quietly confessed. "I should've let you go… but I just couldn't. I wanted you to be by my side, I didn't want to be alone and my selfish act got you killed…" He motioned to touch her but drew his hand back.

Shu sighed deeply…

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

_**Well now they know**_

For the first time since he was a young child (after his mother so cruelfully told him to never do such a thing again) Shu recalled the first time he heard Everleigh sing, the first exposure he had to the most addicting drug he'd ever known. Recalled the exact moment when he decided he wanted her for himself, reciting the lyrics in a powerful voice all his own.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

_**I'm free**_

A loud gasp and a shrill cry suddenly erupted through the dimly lit room, startling Shu. Normally it took a lot to make the boy jump, but considering the circumstances he was under his guard was completely down. He got to his feet , unsure of what was exactly happening as of yet.

Everleigh's eyes shot open, no longer pale but seemingly glowing, slightly darker in color. Her hair was longer, thicker, like wads of silk. Her body lighter, skin smoother, paler.

"Shu…?" She whimpered, reaching out for him.

"I'm here." Said the boy.

Everleigh fell into his chest with a groan, her hands tightly gripping his sweater, as a wave of light headedness washed over her. As soon as she lifted her head to look up at him, her glistening orbs meeting Shu's, the boy captured her lips with his own. Chapped, dry, rough, Shu didn't care. It was a desperate attempt for him to reassure himself that she was in fact alive again, though there were a few things different about her. One being the virgin fangs that now protruded from her top row of teeth.

"Shu," Everleigh said as she pulled away. "Your voice…"

"My voice?"

"I heard it… I was surrounded by this warm light and suddenly I heard your voice. You were singing my song."

Shu gave the faintest of blushes as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I am sorry for this happening to you."

Everleigh's brow creased at his apology, did he feel so horribly? The Shu she knew and loved apologized for nothing and he sure as hell didn't sing. It was a task just to get him to talk, let alone stay awake long enough to get anything done.

"Why are you apologizing?" She questioned.

"Richter killed you." Even as he said it aloud it still didn't seem real.

"He did…didn't he?" Everleigh swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood. "I think I should return the favor, by ripping out his heart."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and Shu's OOCness.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate the feedback and you guys' reactions. Yes, Richter is a complete asshole, just like he was in the anime! But since not much was said about his character online, I winged it all. Did I do a good job? Yes? No? Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter(s) and please drop a review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 22

"She's alive? Oh thank god!"

"Yes, Everleigh is alive, but there are a few things you must know. For one, she is no longer human. She's a newborn vampire. The smell of human blood if new to her, she could kill you so it would wise to keep some distance until she gets her blood lust under control. Be mindful of her physical strength. Newborn vampires are typically unaware of just how powerful they really are. And lastly, try not to get too close (physically and emotionally). We don't know what her ability is just yet and we don't want you to get hurt."

Yui exchanged tired, worried glances between Ayato and Reiji.

"Her ability?" She questioned.

"Yeah, like how Shu can teleport? Everleigh can now do something special like that too." Answered Ayato.

Yui looked an utter mess. In between crying and tossing and turning the entire night, she'd gotten little to no sleep. She'd showered and ate, at Ayato's request, but otherwise had no desires to do anything else. But now that she had gotten news of Everleigh's resurrection, which went against her beliefs completely, she was all but crying tears of joy. Ayato, though he didn't show it, was content seeing Yui smile again. They were all affected by Everleigh's untimely death; they all cared for her in some way, but Yui? If the other girl hadn't come back, Ayato was beginning to fear if Yui would ever be able to move on from it.

"When can I see her?" Yui asked.

"I don't know," Said Ayato. "She could attack you on accident and we wouldn't be able to stop her."

Yui settled back into her spot beside her boyfriend and sighed.

"Besides," Said the boy. "You need to get some rest."

XXXX

An array of different scents filled Everleigh's nose as her eyes glanced around She could see tiny droplets of water on trees miles away, could hear birds flying in two cities over, could feel the gentle night breeze against every thread of hair on her body. It was new, almost scary, but oh so thrilling at the same time.

After awakening completely anew, and after Shu pounded relentlessly into her to rekindle their lost connection, Everleigh bathed, changed, and dressed in something that wasn't covered in her own blood, joining Shu out on the balcony.

"Where did you want to go?" Asked Shu as Everleigh stepped up behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"You need to feed," He said.

For a small, fraction of a second, Everleigh felt the weight of her new life baring on her. To take a human's life was something the girl had never dreamed of doing, naturally. No life was more important than another, but now her life and well being depended upon it…

"Right…" She nodded solemnly.

Shu took Everleigh's hand in his own, both bodies vanishing into the wind.

…

Everleigh was taken to a deserted park, the playground and all benches bare of all life.

"Why are we here?" She asked as she looked around.

There wasn't a soul in sight, but hell for all she knew there could be. All her senses were heightened so it wasn't like she could really tell. Everleigh was smelling people, blood, in every direction. Leaving her leg nervously bouncing and her mouth watering.

"That's why." Pointed Shu.

Everleigh looked in the direction the boy pointed in and for a moment she saw nothing. That is until one of those late night joggers came into their view.

"Now, when hunting you must remain in the shadows. You can't risk being seen by your pray, unless you will frighten it away and you will starve or risk exposing us all. Once you have your pray in your view, you-"

Everleigh was already gone.

The girl was fast as a human, one of her praised talents. Her speed was now inhumane as an immortal. Shu watched as his girlfriend, a blur of teal, tackled the unsuspecting jogger to the ground, taking a tree down with her in the process. His scream was muffled by Everleigh crushing his windpipe, her powerful jaws latching onto the side of his neck. The jogger struggled for a second before falling limp in the girl's jaws.

Newborns, since they were new to the world of fangs, blood, and agility, were generally messy with their kills. The more practice they got, the more time they were exposed to hunting, the better they became. Much like Everleigh was now, only her added strength and speed aided the mess. Shu allowed himself a smirk as he approached the feeding. He himself could teleport; Everleigh had her strength and speed. Seemed legit.

XXXX

Ayato leaned casually in Yui's bedroom doorway, watching as the girl finished her homework. Her blonde waves were pinned back into a ponytail, pencils threaded into her locks, as she concentrated on the task at hand- getting through her last chapter of chemistry without falling asleep. Reiji insisted the girl didn't fall behind in her studies, and the same went for the rest of the household as well.

"Need any help?" Asked Ayato.

"Yes, because you're so good at chemistry." Yui said, teasingly.

Ayato scoffed, "Hell I could be."

"Not when you're always using my notes and not the other way around." Yui giggled at the glare he gave her as he stepped into her pink palace. "Normally Ever and I studied and did homework together, you can help me. I'm having troubles with naming all the elements of the periodic table."

"I was joking, I can't help you."

"…"

"…"

Yui sighed, "Ever can list them all in order, did it one night when we were studying for an exam. How is she?"

Ayato took a seat next to the bookworm, "Fine, according to Shu she was an expert in her first kill. She's a lot stronger and faster, not just because she's a newborn but her abilities are stemmed from the strength and speed she had as a human." Ayato explained. "If she shows she's able to be around humans and not cause a blood bath, you can see her."

"And if she can't?"

"Then I'm not letting you around her."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 23

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Everleigh asked as she paced Shu's bedroom floor.

"Not at all." Replied the boy. "Reiji insists that you return to school to keep your grades up."

"Right, a school full of humans I could very well kill." She said. "Are you alright with this?"

Shu pulled his sweater on, adjusting his collar, before eying his girlfriend closely. Her legs appeared longer, her school skirt shorter, her bust fuller, school blouse shorter. Everything just seemed so… so… short. He arched a brow, he could think of a perfect way for them to spend their evening with her dressed like that.

"Of course not," He replied eventually. "But this is a part of you getting used to the scent of human blood and self control."

"Because you and your brothers know a ton about self control."

"You should let by gones be by gones, Everleigh."

"Uh-huh."

"Either way, you can't not go. Reiji wouldn't allow it." Said Shu, grabbing his bookbag.

"Since when did we care about what Reiji thought?" Questioned Everleigh, making a face, as she followed behind the boy.

"I've never cared, but in times like this (when it actually benefits me, and now you) I do value his input." Said Shu.

…

The others were in the process of climbing into the car when Shu and Everleigh appeared.

"Ever!" Yui beamed happily. She had half a mind to run and greet her friend, to throw her arms around her and in fact feel that she was very much alive once again. And she would have, had Ayato's cautious hand not been on hers, keeping her firmly rooted beside the town car.

"Hey Yui," Grinned Everleigh. "Ayato."

Ayato smirked, "Virgin fangs, truly a beautiful sight." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Never better." Her grin widened to give a flash of her new fangs.

"But you're so close to Yui, you should be pouncing right now." Laito purred, his eyes narrowing as he watched the tealette carefully.

"I'm full." Said Everleigh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I found some dumplings and beef skewers in the kitchen so I don't need blood right now."

Everleigh, after that, climbed into the car without another word.

"I've missed you, Ever." Yui said as she too climbed in.

"I missed you too," Said the other girl. "Just… don't be afraid of me, Yui." The look in her tinted pink eyes was sincere.

"I could never be afraid of you, Everleigh. You're my best friend." Yui suddenly smiled. "Though if you punched a guy so hard in the face you knocked out a few of his teeth, I'm eager to see what you can do now."

"She could probably take a head off now," Said Subaru. Somehow he found himself drawn into the conversation and curious at the same time.

The rest of the car ride to their classes was fairly quiet, minimal conversation. Everyone seemed to be adjusting finely to Everleigh's newfound life and abilities as best they knew how. The brothers asked the questions they thought were appropriate, Everleigh answering them as best she could, Ayato keeping a close eye on Everleigh, and Shu keeping a close eye on all of them (more so Laito than his other brothers). Though he didn't really have to. Everleigh, when she wasn't craving blood, was exactly how she was before this event occurred. She was still sarcastic, still laughed and joked about. Only now she had fangs and could become a threat to them all.

No Pressure.

XXXX

Classes went on as they normally did- Shu sleeping (now protectively at her side) and Everleigh trying her hardest to stay focused. It wasn't the stench of blood that had her on edge, it was more of all the stimuli she was now exposed to and couldn't ignore. How the boys managed to get by day by day was beyond her, and soon enough she too would be able to get through it all, but now she had had enough. Everleigh excused herself from class.

The girl walked the quiet hallways, her peers in their classroom. With the exception of those who were going to and from the bathroom and vending machines.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Everleigh stopped at the authoritative voice addressing her. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder at her caller. It was an exceptionally tall man wearing a white physician's smock. His blonde hair shifted curtly as he eyed her from behind his glasses, arms folding as he awaited an answer.

"I… felt sick." Everleigh lied. "I figured walking around might help a little."

The man relaxed a bit, offering her a kind smile as he gestured for her to follow. "I am the school's doctor, you may call me Reinhart. I think I may be able to help you feel better."

Everleigh turned completely around to face him, her head slightly tilting. He appeared hum, acted human, but he didn't smell human. Her eyes narrowed as she took cautious steps towards him.

"I suppose so…" She decided to follow him.

Reinhart led Everleigh to his office, offering her a small cot as he went off to find her some medicine.

"Your name, Miss?" He called from a distance.

"Everleigh Jackson," Replied the girl.

"Oh," He said. "You're the young lady I've heard so much about."

"What have you heard?" Asked Everleigh.

"Gossip spreads like wildfire when you work amongst teenagers." Reinhart said as he returned, carrying a small styrofoam cup. "Heard some students talk about a foreign exchange student attending the academy that is staying with at the Sakamaki mansion. She's said to be built like an Amazon (a woman with height and strength on her side) with a voice like heaven; that's quite a contradiction. I'm assuming that's you."

Everleigh nodded slowly, refusing the cup and the contents it help.

"This will help settle your stomach and nerves." The man said, offering it again.

"How did you know that without me telling you?"

"I'm a doctor, I know these things." Reinhart smiled reassuringly.

Everleigh took the cup, peering into the dark pink, slightly red, contents. It had no smell or taste, but the viscosity of warm blood.

"So, how is living with those boys?" Reinhart asked.

"It's… pleasant." Said Everleigh as she held the now empty cup in her hands. She gave her lips a lick before looking at the man. "They're good people."

"And you're dating one of them?"

"What exactly does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was just curious. The boys seem to keep to themselves. I didn't mean to pry or upset you."

Everleigh shook her head, "No… you're fine." She said. "And yeah, I am dating one of them."

She got to her feet, throwing her cup away in the recycling bin. "Thank you again for your help, Mr. Reinhart, I appreciate it."

Reinhart simply nodded, watching as the girl left.

XXXX

"Where did you disappear off to?" Shu asked as he and his brothers stood out in the hallway.

"I went to the nurse's office," Everleigh replied as she approached them. "We have school nurses back where I'm from, you guys have a doctor. Fancy, spancy."

The brothers exchanged glances before Reiji took a step forward. "Did he say anything? Did he give you anything?" He asked.

"He asked me about you guys, if I was the one living with you and if I was dating one of you. He didn't ask about Yui though, then he gave me some thick liquid without a taste to drink."

"Did you drink it?" Questioned Reiji with urgency.

"Yes," Said Everleigh. "What's the problem? What's wrong with it?"

"Don't take anything else from him, understand? And stay away from him."

"What? Why? What the hell is going on?" Asked Everleigh.

"That man is our father."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews(s), favorites, and follows. The next chapter will have some Yui and Ayato so those who want to see them will have the chance. Hope you enjoy, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 24

"Your father?" The girls asked together.

"I thought your father was the vampire king." Said Yui.

"He is," Said Reiji. "But he's also a shape shifter."

"He's the vampire king, a politician, and the school's doctor." Said Laito. "And he's just met you, Little Peacock."

Their eyes landed on Everleigh.

"My… well that's no good… isn't that right, Teddy?" Kanato hugged his bear closer.

"Why isn't that good?" Asked Everleigh.

"Our father is a manwhore." The brothers said.

Silence.

"Just can't keep his shit to himself when it comes to a attractive woman. And you're not only attractive (ignoring the glare Shu gave him), but you're a vampire now too. It's all too perfect." Said Laito.

"Father always mentioned finding the forth wife in passing, I never thought he was serious." Grumbled Ayato.

"Whoa," Everleigh said as she held up her hands. "I just met the guy and he didn't tell me he wanted my ovaries. I think we don't have anything to worry about there. Besides, I'm with Shu. Shu changed me, I'm pretty sure that makes me claimed."

"Not necessarily," Said Reiji. "He can have whomever he pleases, claimed or not."

"The perks of being a king." Scoffed Subaru.

XXXX

"Shu?" Everleigh asked as she leaned in the doorway to the boy's bedroom.

The boy looked up from a book he was reading, his silent stare calling her forward.

"Can I join you?"

"Do you have to ask?" Countered Shu.

Everleigh simply smiled, trotting over to his bed. She climbed into his sheets, snuggling up to Shu's side, and he welcomed her company as he always did.

"If you know your dad works at the school, why don't you guys go and see him? Why don't you talk about him? He seemed like he cared (as any parent would, but she too had experience in the negligent parent department so maybe the brothers had their reasons like she had her own). Why don't you talk about him?" She asked.

"Do you talk about your family?" Asked Shu.

"To you guys? No." She answered truthfully. "But if you'd like to know about them I'd gladly tell you."

Shu shook his head, "No that's alright." He said. "We chose not to talk about him because we simply don't like him."

Everleigh had long since came to the conclusion that the brothers family and past was quite troubled. No one really liked anyone, but if anything tolerated one another. They had common enemies and that umited them. That's it.

Everleigh reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Well so far I've enjoyed your family," She smiled softly.

"You're even crazier than I paged you for."

"You're one to talk."

…

"Little peacock!" Laito chirped as he jumped down before Everleigh, baring his trademark smirk.

"Hey Laito," She gave a smirk of her own.

"Let's feed together," He suggested.

Everleigh arched a fine brow, "Oh?" She inquired.

"Yes," His smirk grew. "Wouldn't it be fun? The two of us unleashed among the night?" Laito was practically bouncing with excitement.

"She'll pass."

Here came Shu. He had such a way of suddenly appearing and ruining any chances of Laito enjoying himself.

Laito pouted noteably. "You never let me have any fun with Little Peacock." He said.

"She is not yours to play with." Replied Shu.

"She's not yours to control, Shu."

"But she has been claimed by me, so how about you take a hint and step off?"

"Hey! How about you both just shut the hell up and calm the fuck down?! I was actually going to spend time with Yui, so you both can step off." Everleigh snapped, silencing the brothers. With that she turned on the heels of her boots, stomping off.

XXXX

"What was all of that about?" Yui asked as Everleigh sat at the foot of her bed.

Out of safety the tealette kept a small amount of space between herself and the blonde.

"Shu and Laito again," Said Everleigh. "I get sibling rivalry but those two are a mess."

"Well Laito does like you too." Said Yui, vouching for the other brother.

Any of the brothers were a better match for her friend instead of Shu in her eyes.

"And Reiji likes you just as much as Ayato does. You had him at please and thank you."

Yui rolled her eyes, "Reiji appreciates that at least one of us has manners."

"I have manners!"

"No, not really, but that's why I love you. You're the only girl I know that can make guys cry."

Everleigh frowned, "Oh gosh… you're right. Do you think Richter was right? Am I not good enough for Shu?" She asked.

"I think he's not good enough for you, but whatever. I don't like Shu, but if he makes you happy than I'm happy. Manners and history don't make a vampire, obviously. And that sure as hell didn't give him the right to kill you." Said Yui.

"You're damn straight it didn't," Hissed Everleigh. "And when I see him again, God's wrath will be the least of his worries."

XXXX

"I really don't see why you insist on bringing me way out here at this hour."

It took a lot for Everleigh to want to complain about anything Shu did for her, this wasn't one of those times. Her boyfriend, after abruptly pulling her away from Yui, dragged her through the foliage and towards their secret spot (which so much of a secret to begin with since Reiji the all knowing knew Shu loved sneaking off to be alone there, but that was something everleigh kept to herself for the time being).

"I wanted to be alone with you." Shu said, calmly.

"We could be alone just fine in your bedroom, or my room. Look, Shu-" She stopped, forcing the boy to halt as well. "This thing over me between you and Laito has to stop. You get so worked up and you really don't need to. I love you, everyone knows that, so why do you keep stressing? Ever think that Laito keeps doing what he does just to piss you off?"

"Can we change the subject please?"

"Only if you agree that you will no longer act like a jealous child when Laito purposefully provokes you with me."

"Alright, fine." Said Shu.

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

Shu released a sigh as he relaced their fingers, pulling Everleigh along. He shook his head, what the hell was Everleigh turning him into and since when did he make promises (no matter what the circumstances were) that he had no intentions to keep? He led her up to the mausoleum and inside their stone palace, right before the light (forecasted) night showers began. When Shu said he wanted them to be alone, he meant it. Reiji had a thing for mud, dirt, and various other messes. Meaning the rest of the brothers, Yui too, were all but trapped within the mansion until the weather cleared.

Everleigh pulled her sweater closer, a faint blush in her cheeks. The last time they were there Shu had her bent over and screaming, and the thoughts left her feeling more than awkward. And apparently she was the only one. Shu seemed to not be bothered by their last time there, taking a seat on the very same bench and offering her a seat beside him.

"Stop making things awkward and come sit down." Said Shu.

"I do what I want." Snapped Everleigh.

She did as she was told.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please excuse the typos. Between doing homework, watching TV, and snacking I missed them and I apologize. Corrections have been made and the updated chapter has been posted. Thank you for not being mean about catching the mistakes, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 25

"You smell amazing." Everleigh whispered as she buried her nose into the side of Shu's neck, climbing into the boy's lap.

All they had was time to kill since the rain hadn't let up yet, and Everleigh was growing hungry. "Do I really?" Shu humored, inhaling.

Her scent, though it always got him hot, seemed even more enticing at that moment.

"Yes… you do… may I?" Shu asked, humming.

"You're asking me for a taste? Now I know you're a newborn."

Vampires didn't ask for permission, they didn't care if their pray wanted them to sink their fangs into whatever part of their body the attacker chose. Vampires didn't care, it was all instinct. All impulse. All on their own survival. Vampires simply took.

Everleigh growled seductively, giving the side of the boy's neck a kiss. Shu had witnessed Everleigh's killing style, so it was safe to say he was a bit intimidated by having his lover's fangs at his neck- though he didn't show it.

Ocean blue eyes squeezed shut, a lean, muscled torso pressed desperately into another, this one more firm and toned. Everleigh bit down onto the side of Shu's neck, her fangs digging into the soft flesh. It hurt, true enough, but nothing compared to the pain he felt all over when he'd stared into her lifeless eyes. Slowly, Shu could feel Everleigh drawing his blood, a low moan catching in his throat. Everleigh continued to hum contentedly as she felt Shu's hands on her hips, holding her in place, as he stroked the soft skin beneath her sweater.

"Stop your squirmin' Shu," Demanded the girl. "You're getting me more excited."

XXXX

"Hey… hey Yui… Yui… you asleep?"

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Yui?"

Poke.

Poke.

"I was…" Came a muffled reply from under mountains of pink satin and frills. Yui peaked from under her covers, her eyes squinting, as she stared at her boyfriend.

Ayato was wide awake and staring back at her. "Glad you're awake," He said.

"Do you know what time it is?" Yawned the girl. Everyone seemed to be on some crazy, vampiric schedule but her.

"Do I care?"

Yui sighed, sat up, and switched on her bedside lamp. "What is it, Ayato?" She asked, giving her boyfriend her complete attention.

"I missed you," Said Ayato. "I didn't see much of you today."

Yui relaxed a bit. She was still a bit restless for being woken up but now she didn't really mind it all that much.

"I missed you too," She smiled lovingly. "Today was busy for us all. Even Reiji seemed more tense than normal."

"Reiji is always tense so he really doesn't count." Said the boy. "But we're all a bit under stress. Everleigh is getting used to feeding, and with her being a newborn she needs blood more than the rest of us do. We can get by with more human food than blood, but she's not to that point just yet. Reiji, as well as the rest of us, are just worried she will draw attention to us by our father."

And that was something none of them wanted and could afford. Especially since their father had already taken it upon himself to approach the newborn while impersonating someone else.

"Have you put any consideration into changing me?" Yui asked.

Ayato nervously scratched his head. "Well yeah," He said.

"Well?"

"Well what? I want you to be completely sure you want this before I change you. Everleigh was forced into it, I don't want you to have any regrets. Ain't no turning back once you have fangs."

Yui glanced down at her hands. Her warm palms and pale skin with just the right amount of blush in just the right places. Her hands weren't like Ayato's or Everleigh's, she still had human blood coursing through her veins, she still had a heart beat. If anything Yui felt left out being the only human in the mansion. She and Everleigh had faced everything together up until that point, but now? She felt deserted and alone. But that wasn't enough to make her take the plunge just yet.

Ayato cupped her chin, lifting her face so that hers was leveled with his own. "When you're ready," He said. "I'll change you."

His kiss was gentle despite his rough, playful, and sarcastic nature, as well all his kisses and intimate gestures. Yui wove her hands into his rusty locks, there was nothing she loved more than the taste of every inch of him.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Yui asked, breathlessly, once Ayato tore his lips away from hers for a second.

The boy smirked playfully as he pounced, pinning her into the pillows.

"You're kidding right?"

XXXX

It was much later in the evening when the rain eventually cleared. Shu and Everleigh returned to the mansion, careful so they didn't track debris into the mansion. Correction, Everleigh went crashing through the front door in an attempt to be quiet but making far more noise than she intended to. Shu simply shook his head, having Everleigh around was definitely not a bore.

Everleigh, as hot water filled the bathtub behind her, stared at her naked reflection in her bathroom mirror. All along the left side of her torso were pink blotches that were nowhere near part of the cherry blossom branch tattoo that snaked down her side. They were from Shu, naturally, and the more she searched, the more blotches she found.

After a much needed bath and change of clothes, Everleigh returned to her room for some sleep. Or at least that was the plan before she found Laito sitting Indian style on her bed, a few sheets of paper in his hands.

"Little peacock," He welcomed her.

"Hey Laito," Said the girl. "What's up?"

"I wanted to bring you these," He said.

"And these are…?"

"The score for the next dinner."

Everleigh pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's coming up?" She asked. She'd been so preoccupied with her new life, keeping up appearances, and her studies that she'd lost track of the days almost completely.

"Every month, Little Peacock." Chided Laito. "And yes it is."

Everleigh took the papers into her hands, looking them over. "This is new," She arched a brow. "Why something like this?"

Laito shrugged, "You've inspired me to try something new."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'Secrets' by The Pierces.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 26

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

The light patter of rain rasped against the mansion windows, thunder and lightning roaring through the night sky. And on such a night Yui found herself dressing in preparations for that night's dinner instead of being curled up in her bed with a good book. As required, she dawned another evening gown, a simple yet elegant form fitting dress with a splash of sequins along the trim. And as she sat at her vanity, brushing out her golden hair (Ayato lounging casually on her bed and watching intently), she couldn't help but hope for the best. With everything that had happened since their return to the mansion, it was getting harder and harder for Yui to relay on her faith. Let alone remain optimistic, but the petite blonde continued to smile. Why? Because she had far too much to smile about. She had her best friend back, school was going great, and she was finally ready for Ayato to change her. All the important pieces of her life were slowly falling into place.

Yui and Ayato, hand in hand, joined the others in the dining room just as they arrived. She smiled welcomingly at Everleigh as she and Shu joined them. The tealette returned the smile, her body clothed in a navy blue lace gown that coordinated finely with Shu's button down. There was light chatter, everyone was accounted for, the mood was calm, and Reiji was lecturing them all. Things were as they showed be, how they normally were. If only the evening would stay that way…

…

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

**_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_**  
**_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_**  
**_But no one keeps a secret_**  
**_No one keeps a secret_**

**_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_**  
**_They burn in our brains, become a living hell_**  
**_Because everybody tells_**  
**_Everybody tells_**

After their dinner, and some minor distractions (Ayato pulling Yui away into a nearby closet to gorge himself on her delicious blood because pasta, according to the boy, just wasn't enough), everyone made their way into the parlor room. Yui watched Everleigh, her dark dress swaying gracefully around her form, as she sung, as they all did. The carnival music was a different touch, as everyone could agree, but it was still a well written and sung piece nonetheless. It was dark and alluring, just as the new Everleigh was.

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**__**Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping  
**__**  
**__**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Yui suddenly felt the grip Ayato had on her hand tense. The little blonde glanced over at her boyfriend to see what had suddenly caused the change in the boy's mood. She gave a small, inaudible gasp, as she stared at Richter. The man, as far as she knew, was unannounced and unwelcomed. He still bore the dark, weather worn, clothing, and his eyes still scrutinized everything they looked upon as he stepped in from the rain.

Pink eyes lifted to meet the figure clad in all black, their calling glow narrowing. Everleigh's figure all but glided across the tiled flooring, tantalizingly slow. Richter visibly stilled under the young girl's gaze. There was just something about the hold she had on him, like a grip he simply couldn't shake. She was very much alive, much to his surprise. Red painted lips curled over the lethal fangs her mouth housed.

_**You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell**_

**_Got a secret_**  
**_Can you keep it?_**  
**_Swear this one you'll save_**  
**_Better lock it in your pocket_**  
**_Taking this one to the grave_**  
**_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_**  
**_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_**

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Richter found himself cornered as the newborn zoned in on him, the pink in her eyes darkening. Everleigh, though no one dared to stop her (not that they could anyway), reached out and grabbed the older vampire by the collar of his jacket. The man was tossed effortlessly to the side like a ragdoll, and Everleigh continued to sing- never missing a beat.

_**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

Yui was forced to remain in her seat and watch out of fear of herself getting hurt. Everleigh, her voice still pouring past her lips, continued to fling Richter about. His cries and groans mixed perfectly with the eerily crazed music Laito produced. The brothers watched as Everleigh lifted their uncle off the ground by his throat, her powerful grasp would've crushed all the bones in his neck had he have been human, but that didn't mean they didn't do their fair share of damage.

_**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**_

_**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead**_

"Hello Richter." Everleigh smiled. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." She demanded as she kneeled down in front of him.

"I see you're a vampire now," Coughed Richter.

"And it wasn't by choice," Hissed Everleigh. "It was a fate pushed on me, but I suppose I should thank you." Everleigh gave the man an uncharacteristically kind smile. "Because had you not killed me, I still would've been too sacred for Shu to change me."

"And you're still a piss poor choice."

"I am going to eat your soul, and shit it out!" Roared the newborn.

"Everleigh!"

The girl quickly stopped her attack at the raising of Shu's voice. Shu was passive and lethargic, he had never raised his voice to anyone in the past, no matter how upset they made him. It simply wasn't his style, it took far too much effort to lash out at someone. But as she glanced over at her boyfriend, Everleigh saw worry in Shu's ocean blue eyes instead of anger.

_**"Oh Please," **_Came a voice. _**"Do not stop on my account." **_


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 27

Heads turned.

There was a man the girls had never seen before now standing no more than few feet away from the brothers, though they didn't seem all that bothered by their presence. With the exception of Subaru, who appeared more pissed off than normal.

The newcomer had long snow white hair that fell well past his shoulders, hanging loosely down his back, his scarlet eyes glistening. Everleigh released her hold on Richter, the man's body fell to the ground with a hard thud, as she turned completely around.

"My, when Richter suggested I accompany him back to the mansion I was not expecting this." Said the man, a smirk on his face, as he approached the brothers. "Everleigh, it's great to see you again."

"And you are?" The newborn asked, her arms folding.

"Hello father." Reiji greeted as respectfully as he could. The others didn't bother.

"Father?" Everleigh arched a brow. "You look nothing like Reinhart."

The man, now harboring no façades, looked nor smelt nothing like the man she'd met a few weeks ago. Then again Reiji had informed her that their father was a shape shifter and had many tricks up his old sleeves. The man she stared at now had a very unique, yet very distinct scent. One she could easily recognize again.

Their father smiled, "I have to keep up my appearances, my dear." He said.

"Seems like a lot, don't cha think?"

Their father chuckled, waving his finger. "Richter was not lying, you are truly something else. Though he should give you far more credit, that is if you haven't killed him. Being this old, it keeps my life more interesting. But you may call me Tougo." He turned to face Yui. "And you, Miss Yui, I've heard a great deal about you too."

Yui blushed, giving a respectful bow. "Thank you, sir. I've heard about you as well." She said.

"What brings you here, father?" Asked Reiji.

"I have been away from home far too long," Said their father. "I've missed my home, and my sons."

"And Everleigh and Yui being here has nothing to do with that." Subaru scoffed sarcastically.

"Subaru," Said the man. "It is always a pleasure to see you too… as it is with all of my boys."

The brothers bought none of it.

"Well, I will retire to my room to settle in and rest. It was quite a journey to get here. If it is not too much trouble, please have someone tend to Richter. I do not want him bleeding out onto the tile."

XXXX

"The heck was that?" Yui snapped as she paced her bedroom floor.

Ayato and Shu had all but locked the girls away so that they could keep a close eye on them. Neither one of them had any interests in losing their mates. And with the head Sakamaki hovering close by the chances of that happening were all but inevitable.

"What was what?" Asked Everleigh, watching her friend with mild interest. She had long since ditched her dress, as did Yui, and was wearing nothing but a pair of bright pink leggings she'd borrowed from Yui (meaning she helped herself to Yui's clothes like the blonde tended to do from time to time) and one of Shu's sweaters.

"You and Richter," Said the petite blonde. "I've never seen you so upset before. You could've killed their uncle!"

Everleigh grew silent for a moment as she stared at her friend. "The man killed me, Yui. I wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing once I saw him again." She could've sworn she made this clear.

"Do you regret being a vampire?"

There was a pause.

"At times I do," Confessed the eldest girl. "I wanted it to be my decision and to be done on my terms; something Shu and I could both enjoy. Not for it to be a semi failed attempt to save my life. But I'm glad it happened, because had it not? I would've chickened out and ran away. Only thing I regret now is not killing Richter when I had the chance."

"I've decided I'm ready for Ayato to change me." Yui said, throwing her good news out there to lighten the mood once again.

Everleigh smiled, her eyes brightening. "That's wonderful news!" She said. "I'm happy for you both."

And Everleigh genuinely was, though the lines between elated and envious were a bit blurred. It was long overdue for the other couple, and maybe just once things could go well for all of them.

XXXX

Shu stroked the tuff of teal on Everleigh's head as she slept peacefully against him. Her skin was cool beneath the wool sweater she wore; he slowly brushed his fingertips against the exposed flesh of the nap of her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her head before, pealing her off, tucking her into his sheets. Shu had half a mind to wake the slumbering newborn and demand that she rode him through the night, but he just couldn't find it in himself to do so. For once, Shu didn't want sex. For once, he just wanted to curl up beside his sleeping lover and just hold her. Just embrace her to keep her from being taken from him, from slipping between the cracks in his fingers. Sex, nor anything else for that matter, couldn't shake the feeling brewing within him.

Shu had seen his father go through three brides, he was more than familiar with the look the man gave a woman when someone was special enough to catch his eye. His sapphire eyes glanced down at the sleeping girl once more, her accented teal tresses fell away from her face, her nostrils flaring slightly as she breathed on habit but not because she needed to. The eerie, nostalgic emptiness that poured from her chest. And as he took a piece of hair into his grasp, tucking it behind her ear, he plagued what his father had in store for them. Tougo Sakamaki didn't simply return home without a specific reason to.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 28

Everleigh quietly walked the mansion hallways, her bare feet against the cool tile. Yui had long since gone to bed, Ayato keeping a close eye on her, the remaining brothers off doing lord knows what, and before she knew it she found herself alone. Normally Everleigh would keep company with Shu, but the boy had requested to be left alone. As he had for the last couple of nights. She could tell his father being around was weighing heavily on him, as it was for his brothers, but Shu seemed to be more out of sorts than normal. He wanted none of her blood, he didn't want sex, he didn't leave his room. All he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts, which was dangerous enough on its own.

Everleigh silently rounded another corner on her route to the kitchen, and she would've made it to her destination had she not have stumbled onto Tougo. The man sat at a large oak desk in what she assumed was his office. It was in one of those rooms the guys had banned her and Yui from shortly after they arrived. His handsome features seemed troubled as he stared off into some unknown distance, soft violin music played off into the void.

"Um… you alright?" Asked Everleigh, knocking on the cracked door.

Deep cardinal eyes lifted to meet her, not bothering to mask the traveling of his irises. Everleigh wasn't completely exposed like she so faithfully enjoyed to be. She'd grown content sleeping in Shu's old shirts and sweaters, and the boy sure as hell didn't mind (it was a major boost to his pride each time he had the pleasure of removing one of his garments, right before he fucked her senseless), but Reiji had all but demanded that she (and Yui) slept in pajamas he'd gotten made especially for her- at least until this time with their father passed.

But as Everleigh stood there, clad in satin and silk, Tougo couldn't help but leer. The low dip in her pajamas bottoms just enough for him to see the hieroglyphics of name tattooed along her waist line, the few buttons that refused to stay clasped along her mid drift, the noticeable plumpness of her breasts beneath the fabric.

"I'm just fine," Tougo replied coyly.

"Just what is it that you're up to?" Asked Everleigh. "You know your sons attend the same academy you work at, yet you make no effort to see them? Then you randomly show up, with Richter of all people, out of the clear blue? Why are you here?"

Tougo sat back in his seat, his fingers lacing together under his defined chin. "Nothing gets past your eyes," He complimented. "Why must you assume the worst of me, Everleigh?"

"Because your sons are always up to something, seems to run in the family." Replied the girl.

"I have something to ask of you."

Everleigh arched a brow, "And that would be…?" She dared to ask.

Tougo got to his feet, walking around the large desk. "Are you familiar with the history of newborns, Everleigh?"

She shook her head.

"You are the first newborn in centuries. Newborns haven't existed in centuries, I banded them because I saw them as a threat to our species. Brute strength, an endless appetite, their immaturity. With newborns running around the risk of exposure increased nearly one hundred percent. But the reason I forbad them was for my own well being. For if they chose to gather, someone like me would be no match for them despite their lack of experience. But as my years drew on and I longed for death, no one strong enough existed. Believe it or not, we vampires seem to be immune to suicides (believe me, I've tried). And neither of my wives, though powerful in their own way, could accomplish the job. I wish for you to kill me, Everleigh."

"Excuse me?" She coughed. "What? Why-"

"I am two thousand plus years old. I have seen many rulers and countries come and go. I've witnessed the world changing and have even played a role in it. I've seen the men my sons have grown into, the women they've chose, I've loved. What more is there to life now?"

Everleigh shook her head, "That doesn't mean you can just wake up one morning and decide you're ready to die!" She said.

"In all my years, I have never met someone like you." Tougo said. "Your view of life is still that of a humans. Give it a few hundred years, after everyone you've loved has long since died. You will see the world differently then."

"I've learned that life, no matter how uneventful or redundant it may seem, is still a life worth living. So what if you've seen the world change and grow. It's still changing and growing, and you of all people should want to see how it turns out."

The room fell silent for a second.

"Where were you centuries ago?" Murmured the man.

"Not born yet." Was Everleigh's priceless reply.

Tougo chuckled as he stepped up to the teen, gently pushing her against the wall as she shut the door. "Everleigh," He said as the back of his hand brushed against her cheek and neck. His oddly warm appendage sent a shiver down her spine. "Be mine…" Soft lips kissed a vein, his nose lightly touching her skin.

"I'm with Shu." Everleigh said as she squirmed.

"I care not," Said the man. "You will be mine, and you will give me another son."

XXXX

"I knew I'd find you here."

After her run in with Tougo Sakamaki during the night, Everleigh fled the mansion. The others most likely knew where the teen had ran off too, it wasn't like they couldn't track her (or follow the trail of uprooted trees she'd left in her path), but Shu was the only one who showed up- naturally. Everleigh hadn't bothered to change her clothes, Shu noted, as he stared at his lover still clothes in her pajamas and bare footed. Traces of dried mud laced the hem of the silk pants, small twigs and leaves wove themselves into the mass that was her hair.

"You know why he's here, don't you?" Everleigh asked, not bothering to look at him. "What's why you've been so distant."

Shu knew exactly what she was talking about. "I do," He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Everleigh.

"What difference would it have made?"

"A hell of a lot, actually! That way I wouldn't have been freaked the hell out when he came onto me last night!"

Shu avoided Everleigh's gaze, "There… is nothing I can do." He said.

Did he just give the hell up?

"Nothing you can…? Shu, he wants me to give him a son! A child! Your father! Do you not see anything wrong with this picture?"

Shu said nothing.

"Are you seriously going to sit by and do nothing? Are you afraid of him?"

"That's not it…"

"Then what is it? Because the last thing I want to do is carry your dad's child! Why is it that you'd rather watch our lives together go to shit, knowing it pisses you off beyond belief, instead of fight for me? Do you not love me?"

"I do love you!" Protested the boy.

"Then do something!"

"I… can't…"

Everleigh shook her head, far too angry to cry. Her fists clenched, "You know what… maybe I will go with your dad… because at least he's man enough to take what he wants and has the determination to destroy the world to keep it."

It wasn't like Tougo gave her much of a say in the matter, but that didn't mean the words that left her mouth didn't burn them both like acid.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please excuse any typos you might find.

Note: Tougo Sakamaki told Cordelia (Ayato, Laito, and Kanato's mother) that he wanted to die but no one is strong enough to kill him. That's where I got that idea from. And the newborn idea, them being stronger and more ruthless than older vampires, I took from Twilight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 29

"You look beautiful…"

Ayato watched Yui from a distance as she tried on her newest school uniform. They were entering into a new semester, meaning new classes and uniforms.

"Thank you," She said. It made her feel good that her boyfriend was slowly returning to his normal self. But still she knew something was weighing heavily on his mind, something he refused to share with her. Yui spun around to face Ayato, her smile growing. "Know what I'm going to do as soon as I'm turned?" She questioned.

"What is it?" Ayato humored.

"I'm going to feed with Everleigh."

Ayato chuckled, "You mean after I teach you how to?"

"Well after all the times you've bitten me, I'm pretty sure I already know the basics." Yui playfully pushed him. "I barely spend any time with her these days, not that I have a problem spending time with you (which Ayato rolled his eyes to), but it would be great to have things somewhat like they used to be."

Meaning a time where both girls were somewhat equals.

Ayato nodded, showing that he understood, which he did. Coming to the mansion would've been far too difficult if Yui had come without Everleigh (because they all knew the latter of the two girls could take care of herself with little to no troubles). They complimented each other, where one lacked the other made up. They were like sisters, and even he could see that the distance Everleigh's changing put between them was hard for both parties.

Ayato took a step towards Yui, his fingers toying with the bow tied at her neck. "Know what I'm going to do as soon as you're changed?" He asked, his voice low.

"What?" Asked Yui.

She watched as the boy pulled her expertly tied bow apart, teasing the buttons just above her breasts.

"I'm going to strip you down, we're going to drink each other's blood, and then we're going to fuck like rabbits all night…"

…

"Where is Everleigh?" Yui asked. After much persuasion and many promises that were to be filled, the little blonde managed to pry herself away from her boyfriend, even if it was just for a moment.

"She's with our father." Replied Reiji, the nonchalance in his voice sickening, as he arranged a small stack of books.

There was something different about all of them; something was secretly gnawing away at them. Much like there was something on Ayato's mind so often it was beginning to bother Yui herself.

"Yes…" Kanato held Teddy up to look at him. "Everleigh is going to be the fourth bride. She's going to give father another son."

"Excuse me?" She coughed. For a moment Yui thought it was another one of the triplet's sick joke, he had a thing for dark humor, and she prayed that it had been.

"Our father left, taking Everleigh with him." Snapped Subaru.

"And nobody stopped him? No one tried to talk it out of him because she's with Shu? …Shu… Where the heck is Shu in all of this?"

"That deadbeat is in his room, being useless and taking up space as always." Said Reiji, pointing to the staircase.

…

"Shu?"

Yui entered into the boy's room without knocking, not that he would mind it anyway. He lounged on his small sofa, headphones in, eyes closed- like she was so used to seeing him.

"You're in here sleeping while your dad has Everleigh?"

Shu didn't say anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yui asked, her voice rising. "The girl you love is with your father for Christ's sake! What kind of man are you?"

"Everleigh chose to leave," Mumbled Shu. His voice came as a barely audible whisper.

"And you didn't even try to change her mind? You just watched as she left?"

"I have no say in what she decides…"

"…you don't deserve someone like Everleigh." Said Yui. "Someone who fights for what they want… because had that have been you? Ever would've fought tooth and nail to keep you from walking out that door. She died to stay with you! And you just let her leave…?"

The room grew silent.

XXXX

_**The sun was peaking through the high, stained glass windows at its highest, the tiny specs in the air glistening as they fluttered by. Soft laughter filled what appeared to be a very large, but very old library. Everleigh found herself turning in small circles, unsure of just where she was exactly. And the more she tried to figure it out, the more confused she became. She looked onto the small children playing on the floor a few feet away from her. Two little boys, twins, playing with toy blocks. They couldn't be any older than six, their little heads covered in wild, white curls. Their pink eyes were filled with life and innocence, their view of the world pure and full of love. For a moment they didn't seem to notice her, their attention on the building task at hand, before one stopped to look at her.**_

_** "Mama?" He questioned. Is head tilted to the side as he stared up at her. **_

_** His brother, too, stopped playing to look up at her, wonder in his wide eyes. "Wanna play with us mama?" Asked the other boy. **_

_** Everleigh opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss for words. Just where the hell she was she still had no damn idea. **_

_** "Your mama is a very busy woman, Anais." Came a deep yet playful voice.**_

_** From the doorway, a small chest in his hands, stood Tougo. The little boys quickly got to their feet, giggling happily, as they ran to the man with extended arms. **_

_** "Papa?" Everleigh managed to question. **_

_** Tougo glanced at her, a smirk on his lips, as their sons hugged his legs. **_

_** "Have you boys been taking care of your mama?" He asked. **_

_** The twins, Anais and Nayhiam, nodded before going on to ramble about things Everleigh herself had no memory of. Tougo chuckled, humoring the tiny children, as he gave their heads a pat. **_

_** "Just what the heck is going on here?" Everleigh asked. **_

_** The children stopped their chatter to stare at the girl. "You can wake up now, mama." They said. **_

_** "We'll see you soon." Tougo smiled.**_

_** "Wake up…" Said Anais. **_

_** "Wake up,mama…" Said Nayhiam. **_

_** "Wake up…"**_

_** "Wake up…"**_

…

Everleigh gasped as her eyes shot open, staring up into crimson ones. Pushing Tougo away from her, she sat up, her clothes drenched in a cold sweat.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around.

It took a moment for her to remember exactly where she was. Tougo had whisked her away to a small town she'd never heard of before. He had a home there he used for whenever he was in town or needed to get away. It was similar to the Sakamaki mansion, with the exception of its exquisite stain glassed windows and fine gothic architecture.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Tougo said. "Was it a nightmare?"

Everleigh shifted in her spot, "Not exactly." She murmured.

"Must have been something serious, I thought you were being attacked by the way you were screaming." The man said, pressing the subject.

"It just… felt so real…" She could smell the soft stench of firewood in the air, felt the sun on her skin. She could feel her heart soaring at her children's laughter, at their closeness.

Tougo waited for her to explain what this dream was about, but when no explination came he dropped the subject. If she wanted to talk, he was there. He had ditched the heavy, adorned clothing he wore for something far more simple and comfortable. Though whatever it was he wore, the man was still quite handsome.

"Do you need to feed?" Asked Tougo, getting to his feet.

"No," Everleigh shook her head. "I need a shower. Any change of clothes?"

Tougo motioned over to a larger version of the chest in her dream, opening the lid. From within he pulled out a simple white slip and a small tear in the hem.

"It's not much, but it will do." He said offering it to her, with nothing else.

Everleigh quietly thanked him before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom,. Her shower was quick, she didn't have the energy to stand there and ponder the direction her life had suddenly veered off into. And when she was done, she stepped back into the master bedroom to find it empty. Everleigh jumped when she felt strong hands rest on her hips, warm lips against her ear.

"I'm going to take you places my son never could…" Whispered Tougo, the tips of his fingers traced her outline.

His touch was gentle, caring, as he lowered the thin straps that hung in the hallows of her shoulders. He quietly slid them down, his warm lips teasing their now vacant spots.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 30

Soft, exasperated pants fluttered past slightly parted lips, the air heavy with guilt and ill content. Large, gentle palms roamed over the smaller form, lighting a small, dim flame of lust and desire. Nimble fingers combed through fine, snow pale locks. The soft, ever fine strands ghosted over both bodies gracefully. Amaranth pink eyes squeezed tightly shut, losing the battle she was raging with her self, completely drawn in two. One side, wanting to put things with Shu behind her. Who wanted to be with someone who proclaimed their love yet did nothing to protect their beloved? Who would rather lose the fight without even attempting to win? The other side? The part of her that was still madly in love with the lethargic boy. Shu, despite his many flaws, was exactly the type of person Everleigh needed. The type of boy who caused her to slow down and take life in calm strides, to admire the beauty and hurt of the world she lived in.

"Wait… no… stop…" Everleigh breathed as she gave the man's hair a tug.

Tougo paused his ministrations to glance down at her, question in his pantone eyes, as he waited for the girl to explain herself.

"I can't do this… I just can't… not when I love Shu so much… I love him… I thought I could go through with it, but I just can't…"

_** I love him.**_

_** I love him.**_

_** I love him.**_

The words ran circles in her torn mind like a mantra.

Tougo sighed, though he didn't move. "I will not let you go, Everleigh." Said the man, his hands roughly gripping her wrists. He pinned his body against hers tightly, her body reluctantly pressing into the plush mattress, as he forced her in place.

"I said I can't do this," Everleigh said. "I don't love you, I love Shu!"

"My dear, love has never been part of the equation." Tougo said in between rough kisses.

His lips claimed Everleigh's demandingly, ignoring her whimpers of discomfort as fingers pinched, grabbed, and prodded against her say so.

"Get off!" She tore away for oxygen, fangs grazing her skin, as Tougo sucked along the sides of her neck. "I said get off!"

Push.

That's all she did.

She pushed him.

But her strength?

Everleigh cause far more damage than she intended to.

Everleigh stared down in horror at her now trembling, blood drenched hands. It was like déjà vu all over again, only now it wasn't her blood, but a blood with a scent that filled the room like silver and gold. She watched as Tougo's body collapsed into the sheets next to her, his lifeline staining the white satin.

"T-Tougo… why? I… I said get off… and… you… I'm so sorry…" She scrambled to his aid.

Tougo wanted none of it.

The vampire king managed to shake his head," No… my dear… I wanted this, remember?"

Everleigh's eyes grew wide with tears at his words. Had this all been planned from the beginning? Had she played into Tougo's wishes after all? But her dream? The little boys she saw? The life she saw? A life with someone who would protect and defend her against any and everything?

"But… why?" She asked.

"You are very easy to read, my dear."

"I said I didn't want to kill you! I said you had a lot to live for! Why are you doing this? Why would you-" Everleigh stopped as the back of his hand gently caressed her cheek. "This isn't fair… you shouldn't want to die, Tougo."

Tougo attempted to chuckle, but was reduced to coughs, his body writhing in pain instead. "But I do," He said. "And I am thankful the heavens are gracious enough to allow my last moments to be with a caring heart like you, and by your hand. If only I had you centuries ago…" His eyes lifted to meet Everleigh's one last time. "Take care of Shu… look after my son… love him…. There is a letter in my desk back at the mansion, addressed to you…" He coughed. "Watch over him, Everleigh."

"I promise I will."

XXXX

Yui groaned as she felt her head, her golden tresses wild, as she struggled to remember everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours. Her body felt weighted down, her head was spinning, and the light that shown faintly into her room burned her eyes horribly.

"What happened?" She groaned aloud, her head rolling in the pillows.

Every move she made shot pain throughout every inch of her.

"You were turned," Ayato said solemnly. He'd been at her since the entire time. "The first day is always the hardest."

"Why wasn't Ever's first day so shitty?" The girl complained, a bit disheartened, as she wanted to huddle under her bed and stay there… forever.

"It's different when vampire venom is used to save a life or bring someone back," The boy said vaguely. Ayato thought it was best to lay off too many details, Yui wouldn't be able to comprehend most of them in her current state anyway. "I'm sorry if it's too hard on you, I didn't really think that through."

Yui was petite and small, her pain tolerance nowhere near that of Everleigh's.

She shook her head, "No… I'm fine. Everything is perfect." Yui thought back to their night together.

The cool air filled with his groans and her moans, the sound of skin hitting skin, her bare flesh against his. The intense pain of Ayato's fangs in her neck. The smallest hints of doubt in her mind before her love of the rusty haired boy consumed her.

Yui sat up against Ayato's protests, dragging herself to the kitchen with the boy following close behind. She was just so thirsty, her throat dryer than the Sahara. For the most part the mansion was silent, almost like there was no one home. Shu had just about given up on everything, Reiji busied himself with his mad scientist projects, Laito devoted himself to his music entirely (the hell with everyone else), Kanato (and Teddy) stalked the nearby forests for poor souls whom ventured too close to the mansion, and Subaru's violent outbursts returned, more hateful and ruthless than they've ever been. Without Everleigh there, with the way she'd abruptly left them all, seemed to tare the mansion apart.

…

The mansion's front door was suddenly thrown open with such force it was removed from its hinges. Standing in the clearing, sun glistening off pale skin and shimmering tresses, was Everleigh. Her feet were bare, her soles dirty from the long run, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, her hands stained dark red from dry blood.

"Ever?" Yui squinted.

The girl smiled softly, happy being back where she belonged, as she walked inside. She nodded to the couple, acknowledging their presence, as she proceeded to make her way up the stairs.

"Ever?" Yui called, following her friend.

The loud sound of the door clattering against the floor and Everleigh breaking their father's office door open drew the brothers from their rooms. Most of them caring little to nothing about the damage the girl was causing, but more about the fact that she had indeed return covered in blood and without their father.

"Where is he?" Asked Reiji, ignoring the shattered pieces of oak.

"Dead." Said Everleigh. She didn't bother to explain knowing full well that none of the brothers cared.

"Dead?" Asked Yui. "You killed him?"

"Yes I did, it was something he wanted."

That was all she needed to say.

Everleigh rummaged through the drawers of the desk until she found a envelope addressed to her. Breaking the seal and removing the fine piece of parchment, Everleigh read the last words of Tougo Sakamaki.

"_**My sons, if you are hearing this then it means I have passed at my own wishes.**_

_**I, despite what you may feel for me, cared for you all deeply. **_

_**I left this world with many accomplishments, you all being one of them, dying was my desire.**_

_**All I ask is that you enjoy your lives, love. **_

_**Everleigh, I apologize for putting you through this. **_

_**It is important that Richter does not take my place as king, but instead Shu.**_

_**For he is my eldest son."**_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. My apologies to any typos found.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 31

The room grew too silent too quickly after the reading of Tougo's last words. Everleigh, as well as everyone else, were left stunned, paralyzed almost, at the lat king's wishes. And just when Everleigh thought she was going to get her life at least somewhat back to the way it used to be. It was safe to say things were never going to go back to being that way now.

"Shu? The king?" Reiji asked, breaking the silence. "That deadbeat didn't even want to go after you when our father took you! And you expect him to stay awake long enough to rule an entire race? Did that trip with our father make you as demented as he was?"

Everleigh folded the parchment, sitting it aside- outta sight, outta mind.

"First off, your dad wasn't crazy." She said. "He might have came off that way, but take it from someone who lost their father and has a mother that neglects them… Tougo was just fine. He was just… going through the motions of life instead of living it. And as for Shu? I have no control over how he acts, he was like that long before I came along. If anything you should know the reason behind why he behaves the way he does."

Reii adjusted his specs, his violet glare in intense, as he settled reluctantly back into his silence.

"Ever," Yui said tactfully. "You're a queen now… how are you going to-"

"I honestly have no idea." Said Everleigh. "If Richter couldn't stand me before, he'll be out for my head now."

No Pressure.

XXXX

Shu rolled over in his bed and sighed. He could see faint rays of sun shining brightly behind his drawn curtains, could hear the birds chirping outside his window, it seemed to be a beautiful day out. And the more beautiful it was, the more welcoming it was, the more sick it made him. He pulled his covers over his head, snuggling into his pillows.

"Shu."

It wasn't a question. Or a request. It was a firm demand.

Everleigh.

"Get up Shu."

The boy didn't stir.

"Get. Up." Everleigh hissed.

Shu could feel her hands tightly grip his bed frame, threatening to snap the beams in two. Reluctantly Shu rose from his pillows, his blonde hair disheveled, as dark blue eyes stared back at her. Everleigh's face was stoic, expressionless, as she studied him quietly for a moment. He appeared to haven't eaten in days, bags were forming slowly under his brilliantly sapphire orbs. Everleigh was covered in his father's scent, a stench that left Shu's gut churning and haunted his dreams.

"I expected you to not show up," Everleigh said. Her voice was low, dripping with a mixture of anger, hurt, and something not even she could pin point. "But… I can't deny that there was a part of me that wanted you to. A part that wanted you to prove that you cared for me… but you never came. I'm a fool, you know that? Because I still love you so much, and I made a promise that I'd always look after you."

A promise she intended to keep.

In a quick flash, her agility startled even Shu for a brief moment, as she settled into his bare lap, her hips against his.

"But if you don't get your shit together, especially now that Tougo has announced you the new king, I will beat your ass into the ground before I let someone kill me again."

XXXX

"What are you doing? You should be resting."

Ayato stumbled across a now very stubborn, very determined, little blonde newborn that just refused to follow any of his orders.

"Reading about some vampire queens," Yui said as she turned a page. A large, rather old leathe back book rested on her bed. And she was far too engrossed in its contents to pay any attention to the frustrated glare Ayato was currently giving her.

"Why?" He decided to ask.

"Because there's only been a few kings, but over two dozen queens. Apparently having more than one bride is a custom for vampires." Yui observed.

"Well yea, our old man had three."

"That won't do, you already know Everleigh won't allow that." She shook her head, turning to the next page. "There's not a lot of rules, outside of brides being required to support their mates and being seen and not heard. They don't have any political influence or say in any of the king's orders." Yui's brows knitted together.

"You're forgetting something," Ayato pointed out.

"I am?" Yui looked up at him.

"They have to produce a male heir within the first year of their reign or they run the risk of being replaced."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. My apologies to any typos found. First chapter being twenty-two, woot woot! I promised myself that I would enjoy my birthday, well, I'm enjoying it by posting this chapter and catching up on my walking dead episodes. Enjoy!

Note: I went out on a limb when it came down to Shu's relationship with his dad. The wiki didnt say too much other than he's strict and punished Shu when he didnt pass his senior year the first go around. Shu and Reiji's mother was actually pretty peaceful so if i do decide to mention her later on, she loved her children. I figured since Shu had a doting mother who wanted to see the best of her children (the lessons, the studying, etc.) it seemed fine to pair that with a parent who also wanted the best for their kids...just not with the best way of showing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 32

"A child?" Yui murmured.

Ayato nodded, "A son…. The custom of multiple brides comes from that. If one bride can't give the king a son within the given year, then the royal visor (which is Richter), would appoint a new bride to handle the task."

Yui closed the book before pushing it away. "So… who is the unlucky soul that's going to have to break all of this to her?"

Ayato dug his hands into his pockets, "That soul would be you." He said as he left.

Yui sighed as she watched her boyfriend leave with the quickness, giving her head a shake.

_**'Yes, because they totally know I want to do this…' **_She thought to herself as she got up from her bed. Everleigh was her friend, true enough, but the girl was unpredictable.

…

"Ever?" Yui approached her friend long after she tied up the loose ends with Shu and had had a much desired bath.

The eldest girl dawned her same overly large sweaters, ripped jeans, scuffed boots- the Everleigh the little blonde knew and loved dearly.

"Yeah?" She stopped, glancing over her shoulder at her fellow newborn.

"I… read up on some of the things vampire queens are required to do."

Everleigh gave the petite blonde a sweet smile, "Yui you always take such good care of me." She said. "What did you find?"

She signaled for her friend to follow her to the kitchen.

"Well," Yui began. "You're supposed to be seen and not heard, and you don't really have any say in anything Shu may decide to do."

"What is this? The fifties?" Teal brows knitted together in disgust, Yui following quietly until Everleigh demanded that she spilled whatever it was she was refusing to say. She had a natural gift for those sort of things.

The blonde fumbled with her fingers for a bit before speaking. "You… have to have a son within the first year of your reign… or Richter can have you replaced by someone who can." Said Yui.

Everleigh stopped and for a second said nothing. "What?" She asked.

She wasn't exactly sure of what she'd just heard. A child? Now?

"How can I…? If I couldn't get Shu to save me, how can I get him to be a dad? I just can't bring another life into the world, that's not being a mother. I want to be the kind of parent my child can be proud of. I'm not even done with school yet and Shu practically lives there! Yui, I just… I can't… not now…"

Yui saw the uncertainty in her friend's eyes and sighed. "You have to, Ever. Not unless you're willing to lose Shu." She said.

"I care about him… a lot… I do, but this isn't humanity or a pair of fangs. This is a person we will be responsible for, someone we'll have to raise and protect from the world and people like Richter. Someone we have to teach right and wrong, walk them through life, make sure they grow up with goals and passions and knowing how to love and treat others. You can't expect me to just go along with that willingly! Now of all times!"

"You can," Said Yui. "And you will… it's a sacrifice you're going to have to make."

XXXX

"Shu?"

Everleigh caught the boy as soon as he was done with his bath. Shu stood beside the large porcelain tub, excess water dripping from his taunt skin, as he toweled his hair. Everleigh leaned against the shut bathroom door, clothed in one of his shirts. The top portion of buttons lay open, giving him an eyeful of just the right amount of cleavage.

"You're dad was the vampire king so I'm sure you're more than familiar with the rules." Said Everleigh.

"I am," Shu said.

"So… you know we have to have a son…"

"I do…"

"Why were you so afraid of Tougo? What did he do to you?" Everleigh asked, getting straight to the point.

The question caught the boy off guard, and for a moment she saw every inch of him tense.

"Nothing…" Replied Shu shortly.

"You're stuck with me for the rest of eternity, you might wanna start talking or a lifetime together is going to be a long and frustrating one. I told you my mom hates me and blames me for my dad's death, what did Tougo do to-"

"He was abusive." Shu said abruptly. "I didn't want to do much as a child. I wanted to read, and explore, and play music; I wanted to be a kid. I was the eldest; I was supposed to succeed him. I was the first born of Beatrix (our father's second wife and Reiji and I's mother). But Cordelia (the triplets' mother and our father's first wife) was also prepping Ayato to take our father's place. I was never good enough, I was always doing something wrong, there was always something I could've done better. After a while it got tiresome trying to be the golden child, I would rather put things on Reiji than deal with it all (which explained his brother's distaste for him now). I would rather let Reiji take my place as king before I father a child and end up like my father was."

Everleigh's heart grew heavy at her lover's confession, her feet moved on their own accord as she went to embrace his naked body from behind.

"Shu…" She whispered, her cheek against his slightly damp back. "You're such a gentle soul… there's no way you could turn out like that."

Tougo loved his children, Everleigh knew this, he just… had poor ways of showing it. She of all people knew the mistakes a parent could make. No one was perfect.

Shu fell back into his normal silence.

"This is something we apparently have to do… this is something we will do, and we'll be damn good at it too. No neglect, no unrealistic standards, no hurt, no fear. Just love. Unconditional love from both you and I… that's all our son will need."

XXXX

_**I love him.**_

_** I love him. **_

Tears pooled in the corners of pink eyes as they squeezed shut, fingers tightly, desperately, gripped leanly muscled arms as Everleigh cried out more so in pain than pleasure. For a brief moment the boy wondered, his cock filling her tight hole, if he was in fact hurting her. But Shu was too far gone in lust to notice. Her legs were anchored around his trimmed waist, her chest heaving as embarrassingly high mews escaped her lips.

_**I love him.**_

_** I love him.**_

Sex with Shu had always been pleasing, he was always one to never disappoint. But now, as he relentlessly pounded into Everleigh, his hips roughly meeting hers as his cock sought out new depths, she feared the boy was doing more damage than good. Sweat droplets wove themselves into his golden mop, wild from pulling, his muscles tensing then relaxing with each powerful thrust he pumped the girl full of. His groaned filled the air just as thickly as his musk did. Shu wanted to erase every trace of his father off of her, as unrealistic as it might have sounded to some. It seemed to be everywhere- in her hair, on her skin. And the more he fucked, the harder he fucked, the louder she cried, he just couldn't seem to get rid of it all.

_**I love her.**_

_** I love her.**_

Shu's grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her closer, watching as her chest arched, her buds a taunt, teasing shade of pink, as she cried his name. The flush in her face, her wild hair fanned among his pillows, her toned figure a mess beneath his own, the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her worn hole? Drove Shu beyond wild, pushing him clean into an abyss of bliss as he emptied his cum into Everleigh. Her eyes shot open at the tick warmness now filling her to the brim, her tear glazed eyes locking with Shu's now open ones.

_**'I love him… and now he will be the father of my child…' **_


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I promise I will make these next handful of chapters, or the "pregnancy chapters" as entertaining as I possibly can. The subject is a little close to home considering one of my younger sisters is pregnant, so I will be as detailed in those chapters as I can but I am letting everyone know now that I will not be writing like ten chapters on Everleigh's pregnancy. I'll write on it enough then move on. I apologize if anyone doesn't like it, but if you don't? Don't read it.

Note: Any vampiric pregnancy stuff I have completely made up, or at least I think I did. If anyone finds it somewhere else (and any of my other stories don't count)… I got it from there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 33

The full moon was high, not a cloud or star in sight, as the cool night breeze teased the fine hairs on Everleigh's arms as she ran through the forest. She could feel twigs and dead leaves snapping under her boots, her hair lose and flowing behind her, as she ran. No purpose, just running to run. Though she wasn't alone. Trying to keep up with her, to her left, was Yui. The little blonde was no more than a few feet behind her, which was impressive since the girl had never ran a day in her life. And Ayato and Laito, who insisted on joining the two, swung above them in the trees. The brothers howled, Yui giggled as she exploed the world through new eyes with the wind in her hair, while Everleigh just enjoyed being able to do what she loved. To feel her blood pumping, her heart racing, her lungs expanding, all of which reminded her of the human life she'd left behind. Everleigh got such joy from running, the thrill of just allowing her legs to guide her away from anything that seemed to be troubling her, brought a smile to her face. But the smile soon faded as she caught a whiff of a familiar stench in the cool air. She looked to her left, passed Yui, and found nothing. But on her right? A shadow moving almost as fast as she was caught her attention- almost. Everleigh skidded to a stop before veering off into the new direction.

"Ever?" Yui called, unsure of if she should follow the more experienced newborn or wait for her boyfriend to.

Needless to say Yui followed her.

Everleigh growled as she reached out and grabbed a hold of the other vampire, baring her fangs when she realized it was Richter.

"Well hello to you too, Everleigh. As brutish as always." Richter said as she forced him to a halt.

"The hell are you doing here?" Asked Everleigh. Her eyes seemed to glow threateningly in the night.

"Is it a crime for me to be out minding my own business?"

"Yes, when you have no interest in your own business at all. I've realized it's never a good thing when you're around."

Richter chuckled, "Well don't you catch on fast."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on becoming queen, I know how hard it was for you to get where you are now."

"Don't make me regret not killing you."

"Oh I'm being serious." Richter bore an expression of mock hurt. "I am very happy for both you and Shu. But I must warn you, if you don't produce a suitable heir, I will be replacing you with someone who can."

And with that Richter flashed her a bright smile, his own intimidating fangs visible, before vanishing. Everleigh growled, punching a nearby tree. The bark snapped under the power of her punch, tumbling over behind her.

"Ever," Said Yui. "Don't let Richter get to you."

Words that seemed to be getting repeated a lot lately.

Everleigh released a deep sigh. "I'm trying… but the more I see him, the deeper in the ground I want to put him."

XXXX

Everleigh found herself barely able to focus on any of her lessons as she sat mindlessly at her desk, her stomach uneasy, as she tried to put her attention on the scribbles her teacher produced. Shu noticed her uneasiness, his head resting on his desk as he ignored whatever it was their teacher was talking about, his brows furrowed. It was one thing for him to be nonchalant about his studies, but Everleigh? She cared about her grades almost as much as she cared for him or running. But as he watched her intently, it was clear that her mind was elsewhere.

Everleigh's stomach did another flip, the sensation leaving her head swimming, and it was then when she realized she couldn't sit idly by anymore. She excused herself to the nurse's office before she could vomit all over her desk… and a sleeping Shu.

Her strides were calm, it felt like any sudden moves could make her sicker. Arriving to the nurse's office in one piece, and with her lunch still in her gut, Everleigh knocked once on the door before entering. A woman with unruly red hair turned to greet her with a kind smile. She had to be somewhere in her mid to late thirties, large emerald eyes sparkled behind her semi thick glasses.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked. "Sorry if you were expecting Mr. Reinhart, he retired without notice almost a month ago."

Everleigh sank down onto one of the many available cots with a sigh, if only that was the case.

"So, what is your name?" The nurse asked.

"Everleigh Jackson," Replied the teen.

"Alright," She scribbled it down. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Jackson?"

Everleigh got to her feet, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh god," She muffled. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Everleigh, as she vomited into the nearest trash bin, now had a pretty good idea of what was going on.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 34

"Are you sure?" Reiji asked as he paced the floor of the sitting area.

"I barfed for an hour, I'm pretty sure." Everleigh replied as she watched the boy move.

Just his motions alone left her gut swaying.

Yui squealed in delight, startling Ayato at her side. "A baby! There's going to be a baby! This is great news!" She beamed .

No one was as happy as Yui was right now, not even Everleigh and Shu. The boy sat quietly at his lover's side, his head resting against his seat, as he listened to the voices around him.

"Great," Nodded Reiji. "Now that's she's expecting, we have a very small time window to get things taken care of."

"Small time window?" Repeated Yui. "Nine months is not a small time window."

"Vampire pregnancies are not nine months long," Said Reiji. "They are about six, give or take a month."

Everleigh's skin paled, "Six months? That doesn't seem like enough time to prepare for anything."

And it wasn't.

"It's an immortal fetus, time is not one of the things it needs." Said Reiji, as if it was the most obvious things in the world.

Everleigh shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The longer she was a vampire, the more things she found out that freaked her out more or less. Not that having a rapidly growing child settled in her womb freaked her out or anything… no, not at all. This child was a piece of her and Shu. Meaning as she sat there, drowning out Reiji's voice, she rested a palm on her gut. The idea of her womb now housing her child left her heart fluttering, a feeling she was all but sure Shu felt from her side.

XXXX

Laito lay in his bed with his hands behind his head supportively. His bare chest heaved with a sigh as his eyes studied the plain pattern of his ceiling. His thoughts had never kept him from getting a decent night's sleep before so he couldn't imagine what the deal was now. No wait, maybe he did. He hummed at the possible thought. There was no doubting it now, Everleigh would never be his. But a smirk still formed across his lips, well. His chances were still in good graces. Shu could always keep fucking up like he was, keep pissing the teal teen off like he so faithfully did, and maybe he could have a chance. They were, he and Everleigh, pretty close.

Laito shook his head, what the hell was he thinking? He might have been a masochist and a sadist, but he was no home wrecker. This was his nephew's parents he was talking about, his own brother for fucks sake. Everleigh would never do anything (like get with him) if it meant tearing her small family apart. His smirk slowly curved into a small, uncharacteristic smile. That was what he loved and admired so much about her, the loyalty she seemed to have in abundance. Laito wanted to stay by her side, he loved her, but he'd never do anything to make her hate him. He could live with a lot of things but not that. So he vowed to protect her and her child always.

XXXX

Everleigh too found herself awake and staring at her ceiling, only she was no stranger to sleepless nights. Her fingers lightly, absently, traced small circles on her stomach as she contemplated all the new changes that were taking place in her life. Just a handful of months ago she didn't even know Shu existed, let alone vampires. Now she loved him more than anything, so much in fact that she was now an immortal herself and carrying his child. She rolled onto her side and sighed… she was hungry.

Everleigh threw her covers back, climbing from her bed in pursuit of her late night snack. But first? She tip toed to Shu's room. The boy was out like a light, like he always was. He'd ditched the cotton sleep shirt he'd gone to bed in for nothing, his sleep pants seemed to be barely on, as his head of blonde rested in his pillows. He looked good enough to eat…

Her lips curved into a smile as she slipped into his room and over to his bed undetected. Everleigh expertly crawled up his docile frame, stray strands of her hair tracing his fine skin, as she got to his Adonis lines. Her warm lips touched his cool skin, her nose inhaling his sweet scent. She hummed in delight as she kissed the soft flesh around his navel. Shu himself stirred a bit but otherwise didn't move. Everleigh continued her journey up, his body subconsciously reacting to her touch until finally a moan slipped past his lips.

And with that, Shu woke.

Shu stared up into Everleigh's pink eyes, his own filled with a mixture of sleep and confusion.

"Everleigh?" He questioned. "Just what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry…" She purred as she bared her fangs.

Her hips rested perfectly against his.

And so it begins.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I'm apologize for any typos you all might come across, I was highly distracted while writing this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and comments.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 35

_**Death rates are slowly climbing here in Soka. The authorities are not yet sure if the killings are that of a serial killer, none of the victims seem to have anything in common with the exception that they were either homeless or unfortunate enough to be out in the city park after dark. No visible bodily harm is conflicted upon the victims, no sign of any struggle or torture. But all bodies have been found in the same area they were killed in, drained of all their blood. Authorities believes it may be work of a satanic cult of some sorts. Chief of Police, Mr. Nagamasuki, advices that- **_

Reiji turned off the television and sighed, turning to address the meeting he'd abruptly called. He gave Everleigh a disapproving glare as he folded his arms; a glare she paid little to no attention to. Those days her attention span could put that of a young child to shame. Having her full attention was more of a task now that it was to keep her hunger satisfied. Within the passing months the death toll in their town had nearly sky rocketed , the more people that seemed to come up missing? The bigger Everleigh seemed to get, she was eating for two individuals after all. Reiji, since he deemed Shu far too incompetent to do so, handled all of the expecting mother's check-ups and home health care, made sure she ate as much as her body demanded (which could explain the rising mortality numbers, so he couldn't really fault her this time), and kept her on track with her studies while on temporary leave from school. And Everleigh, normally the one to protest than listen to anyone, took it all in stride. Reiji treated the whole ordeal as a diplomatic mission, prepping for the next vampire king, instead of prepping for the birth of their first nephew.

And then there was Shu.

The father to be had made significant progress in the short, passing months. He, when he wasn't gathering books to fill the nursery with (he planned to read to his son every night before bed just as his mother had done to him), was constantly at Everleigh's side- not that she minded at all. Shu wanted to be part of the experience, which was something his father hadn't bother doing for any of his siblings. Not to mention she was pregnant, vulnerable, and if Richter was to do anything while she was in her current state he'd need to be there to protect her. Everleigh found the silent gesture to be sweet, which was a lot coming from the vampire she was with. Shu spoke little about his impending fatherhood when others brought up the subject, saying his usual 'I'll care for my son like a father should', and leave it at that. Only Everleigh knew how the boy truly felt, and just thinking about his gentleness made her heart sore as she smiled ear to ear. Shu would rub her belly and smile sheepishly at the movements he'd feel beneath his palm, he played for Everleigh (which Everleigh had no idea the boy could play the violin or piano) when they were alone, and voiced his thoughts on the matter.

"I thought of a name." He'd said one evening. The pair spent almost all of their evenings together.

"Really?" Everleigh mused as she brushed his honey curls, his head rested in her lap beside her protruding belly. "What name?"

"Edgar," Said Shu.

Everleigh had seen so much life in his brilliantly blue eyes as he looked up at her. There was something about that name, whom it belonged to, that meant so much to the boy he wanted to name their son after them. Everleigh wasn't too fond of the name, but didn't voice this. And when she questioned the origin of the name, Shu simply shook his head, saying nothing as he distracted himself with something else.

"I thought I could keep your killings contained but it would appear that I was wrong." Reiji said, adjusting his glasses.

"Ya think?" Scoffed Subaru.

Reiji ignored him.

Everleigh's cheeks grew pink, "I'm sorry." She grumbled, puffing out her cheeks. "I'm just so hungry these days… and…"

"There is no need to explain your need for more intake," Said Reiji. "It is perfectly natural. My only concern is the unwanted attention it may draw to other vampires in the surrounding areas. If they see that we've thrown all regards towards territory and numbers away then they could too. All of Japan could be at stake then. We've got to spread out, I'll explain to t others in the surrounding territories your condition and I'm sure they'll open up their lands."

"But Ever is the queen, sounds like a lot of trouble." Said Yui, blonde brows furrowing.

"Yes she is the queen," Agreed Reiji. "But even she has to respect the boundary lines."

XXXX

Shu must have tossed and turned half the night before finally having enough. After experiencing nightmare after nightmare, on things he hadn't dreamed about in years (not since he was a child), he decided get up for some fresh air. He stood out on his balcony, head tilted towards the night sky, as he gazed at the many stars-a failed attempt to calm his thoughts and nerves. It wasn't until he heard the muffling of voices that he drew his attention away to see whom it was talking. He was surprised to find Everleigh, dressed (rather cutely he might add) in her pajamas, and Reiji out in the courtyard.

Reiji had been out there first, reading a book, when Everleigh had suddenly appeared. The boy looked up from his readings, he too surprised that Everleigh wasn't in bed.

"Everleigh," The boy said. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

"I couldn't sleep," Said the girl. "The baby keeps moving."

"Well that's to be expecting, you are half way through your pregnancy."

"Shu came up with a name for our son," Said Everleigh. "Edgar… do you know where that came from?"

Shu saw his brother shift in his spot uncomfortably; his own gut seemed to sink a little.

"It was the name of his childhood friend," Reiji explained.

"What happened to him?" Questioned Everleigh. She knew by the boy's body language that there was something he wasn't telling her. "He's naming our son after this little boy, what happened to him?"

"Shu ran away a lot when we were younger, our mother was strict on him and he hated it. While he was away he met Edgar and the two became friends." He paused to see if the girl was still listening, which she was. "Because he made such a habit out of it… I destroyed Edgar's village trying to help our mother."

Everleigh gasped, her hands clasping over her mouth. For a moment nothing was said as she tried to process what Reiji had just told her. No wonder Shu had very little faith in others, no wonder he kept to himself. After losing Edgar, Shu blamed himself for the death of his friend . He withdrew into himself, resulting in his behavior now, without any interests in just about everything (with the exception of herself and now their child) unless Reiji provoked him.

"It was you…? You're the reason he's like this?" She asked finally.

"I did-"

"Tougo did his fair share of damage… but you? Shu is the way he is because of you! That's your own brother! How could you do something like that to him? How can live with yourself?"

Reiji grew silent under the glare the expectant mother was giving him. A mixture of emotions filled her glowing pink eyes, most of which hurt and anger. Shu too seemed to feel the same thing his lover was feeling and then some.

"I swear," Everleigh said suddenly. "If so much as think of hurting my son, I will not hesitate to cut you down."

…

Too caught up in his racing thoughts and the conversation he'd just heard, he was oblivious to Everleigh approaching him until she was right at his side.

"Shu?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replied distantly.

"Shu," Everleigh said again, giving him a look.

"Why did you do that?" The boy asked finally. Shu appeared crossed between resurfacing hurt and curiosity. "Why did you bring that up?"

"I wanted to know," Said Everleigh truthfully. "This is something extremely close to you, and me now too since our son will be named after him"

Shu was pulled into Everleigh's loving embrace. They stood quietly, not a word being spoken between them, but so much at the same time. One thing was for sure, their child was never going to experience the hurt they did. And that was something both vowed and owned to their son.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 36

Exasperated pants filled the dry air, feather light kisses were warm against cool skin, as fingers wove themselves into accented teal locks and pulled. Shu moaned aloud at the feeling of Everleigh's mouth wrapped around his cock, her tongue skillfully brushing along the sides of his thick shaft and slit. The boy gave a whimper as his lover sucked teasingly along the taunt head before consuming him once again. The sound of her lover groaning and grunting in pleasure, after hearing such a conversation between her and his brother, brought a triumphant smirk to Everleigh's face. All she cared about at the time was pleasing Shu, so she was going to.

…

"Everleigh, you have to meet with him… he's the visor."

The result of those words were an all too defined glare. Not even Shu, who sat quietly watching with interest at her side, could persuade her otherwise. Reiji sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere, especially not now. The more her pregnancy progressed, the more Reiji wanted nothing to do with her. Everleigh's stubbornness all but shot through the roof to a point where now even Reiji behaved like Subaru- meaning he was losing all composure at times and losing his cool. But looking at the situation tactfully and logically, as he tended to do with everything anyway, Reiji knew that this was all just part of the ever going change into motherhood.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat. "We will meet him on your behalf."

"Sure, sure, let's go with that." Agreed Laito. "We'll take care of everything, little peacock." He gave her a wink.

Shu shot him a glare.

Laito ignored it.

"No… no… I'll go and speak with him. The last thing I need is for him to think my pregnancy has made me weak." Everleigh said as she got to her feet. " I (she pointed to herself) ain't weak or that damn helpless."

Everleigh smoothed out the creases in the sweater she wore as best she could over her belly, forcing a smile. Shu too got to his feet, taking her hand in his out of instinct. Reiji and the others watched as the pair left, hand in hand, king and queen.

Richter occupied himself by walking around, scrutinizing the fine touches the girls had added to the mansion. He had to try hard to suppress a gag; his brother had made such a horrible mistake at leaving Shu as the head of the mansion. He could've done a far better job and running the place and keeping order. Richter turned at the sound of approaching feet, scuffing lightly against the tile (which he automatically assumed was Everleigh because in his eyes the girl simply had no home training at all), his nose itching at the mixed scent of mother and child.

"My king," He gave a single bow. "My queen." The words stung more than they should as they rolled off his tongue.

Shu gave a silent, curt nod, as he sat down on the sofa.

"Richter." Said Everleigh.

Richter studied the expectant newborn, slightly taken back by how her beauty continued to radiate, before speaking. "How quant, aren't you a pleasing sight." He said. "I am happy for you both."

That was a lie.

Their race had a foolish, inexperienced, neonate as their queen- they were all doomed in his mind.

"Thank you.." Said Everleigh.

"Now, all pleasantries aside, we must get to the task at hand- the excess feeding and depleting availability amongst other vampires in your territory."

Everleigh took the vacant spot next to her king. "That's my fault," She said. "I've had to feed more, naturally, since the baby didn't take to kindly to human food. Reiji suggested that we spoke with neighboring covens to open up their feeding grounds, at least until I deliver."

Richter sat back in his spot across the pair comfortably, "That simply won't do." He said. "Other females manage to feed within their means when they're expecting, the same is expected of you. Queen or not, you still have to follow the rules."

"I understand that, but-"

"No I don't think you do, Everleigh." The older man gave Shu a look before shaking his head. "Shu, my nephew, you seriously could have done better. Such a strong willed fledgling is not fit to sit idly by and listen to those whom actually have a say in matters. And now, here she is threatening to tip the balance because she is carrying your child! You will try your best to keep that wench of yours in her place as a king should, or someone else will have to do it for you."

Everleigh got to her feet, her look strong enough to kill as she growled. "Just who in the flying hell do you think you are? Coming up in here and talking badly about me right here to my Face! For the first time since you tried killing me I put my distaste towards you aside to talk about manners that were bigger than us! And yet you're still trying to piss me off! It's like you just want me to rip your chest open!"

"Everleigh." Shu spoke in a slow, calm tone. The last thing any of them needed was her getting herself too worked up.

But that, unfortunately for them, had already been done.

Everleigh collapsed to her knees, howling in pain, as she held her belly.

"Everleigh!" The alarm in Shu's voice was enough to make the girl's heart melt.

She struggled to move, to get to her feet, but sharp pains spiraling through her body kept her grounded in a pool of blood and amniotic fluid. Everleigh gave another shrill cry, reaching out for a slightly disoriented Shu.

It was time.

XXXX

Everleigh was in so much pain it tore Shu apart knowing there was nothing he could do to help. He held his lover's hand as she produced some of the most heart wrenching screams he'd ever had the misfortune to hear, pushing his son into the world. Shu looked down worriedly at Everleigh, her body writhing in pain as she desperately held onto him. To see her in such a state, when normally there was nothing she couldn't simply brush off, was beyond his comprehension. The room smelled heavily of blood, so much that it was making Shu and Reiji (whom was delivering the tiny prince) light headed. The room itself seemed to be spinning. Everleigh gave one last curdled cry before falling back into the pillows, the room silent aside from her wheezing. Her vision was hazy, but not so much so that she didn't see the look Reiji gave Shu as he cradled the quiet infant in blood stained arms while Shu cut the cord.

"My… baby…" She wheezed tiredly. "Why… isn't he… crying…?"

Reiji quickly left the room without a word, the infant with him, while Shu went back to Everleigh's side. Far too exhausted to determine the look he had in his wide eyes, her body shutting down, lying docile among her blood stained sheets. Everleigh slipped away from her edgy lover into darkness.

It was a girl.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 37

Daughter.

Daughter.

Daughter.

It was days before Everleigh woke again, her eyes slowly opening as they adjusted to the poor lighting of the room.

"You're awake…"

It was Shu. He had been at her side the entire time, fearful she would never wake again. Shu didn't find out all the details until after the birth, but this pregnancy had all but damaged Everleigh's insides completely, which explained the large amounts of blood she'd lost during the delivery. Reiji said it would be a miracle if she got pregnant again. But those were things he couldn't worry about now. Now? Shu had to focus on Everleigh and their daughter.

"Shu…" Everleigh murmured, her head turning in the pillows to face him. "Where is he…? Is he… alright?"

The boy gave her a soft, vague smile. "**She's** just fine."

"**She**?" Her brows knitted. "A girl?"

Shu nodded.

"Lemme see her… please…"

Shu nodded, getting to his feet and leaving the room. Everleigh attempted to sit in her bed, wincing at the tender pain in her abdomen and lower body.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet," Reiji suddenly said.

"You know me… stubborn as always." She tried to laugh it off.

The grave look on the boy's face stirred up an unexplainable worry in the pit of her stomach.

"What's wrong? Is it about my daughter?" Asked Everleigh.

Reiji knew now wasn't the best of times to tell her any bad news, her getting worked up could cause her stitches to come undone, but the sooner she knew the better.

"Yes," Nodded Reiji. "But first let me start with you… this pregnancy took a huge toll on your body. Maybe it was because you conceived and carried as a newborn, but either way you were still fairly human on the inside still (it takes at least a full couple of years for the transformation to take complete effect)… I doubt you'll be able to have any more children after your daughter."

"And my daughter?"

Everleigh completely bypassed all he'd said about her. All she cared about was her child.

"Are you familiar with what happens with the children born to queens who are deem unsuitable as heirs?"

Everleigh shook her head.

"They are killed and their mothers replaced."

Everleigh gasped in horror, leaving her wincing aloud in pain.

"Everleigh?" Shu called as he reentered the bedroom, a small bundle cradled in his arms.

His lover straightened as best she could, arms extended for her child. Shu passed the sleeping child over to her mother, watching as her eyes grew wide with wonder.

"She's perfect.'' Whispered Everleigh.

Her daughter's small hands were soft and warm to the touch. Her skin, her cheeks and lips, rosy in color- she had just the right amount of blush as blood flowed through her veins from her beating heart, fine honey curls covered her small head. Everleigh found herself consumed with love for the tiny life she held against her bosom, and suddenly was overcome with tears.

"She's perfect," She said again. "Ten fingers, ten toes…. And someone is going to just come here and take her from me?"

Shu glared at his brother, "You told her? Now?" He asked.

The sooner she knew the better." Said Reiji.

"You could've at least waited until she healed!"

"What? After a year? Two? Say nothing until Richter is kicking down our door and ripping the baby right from her arms?"

Everleigh subconsciously thought of the worst fate befalling her beloved child and held her closer. Her daughter's eyes opened at the warmth of her mother's embrace, staring up into her face with eyes that could easily put her mother's to shame they were so beautiful.

"Richter can't have her," The mother said. "I'll kill him before I let him get anywhere near her."

Shu's expression grew soft as he motioned to sit next to her. Reiji opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, the scene before him was far too perfect for him to disturb. And for once, not wanting to ruin the moment, left quietly.

Shu snaked a arm around Everleigh's waist, careful not to hurt her, as he pulled her close. "She's beautiful," He whispered. His chin rested neatly on Everleigh's shoulder.

"She's got your hair."

Shu chuckled deeply, "Let's hope she has my personality to."

"Let's not."

"Why? What's wrong with my personality?"

"Not a thing." Sarcasm.

"Because yours is just so much better."

Everleigh giggled.

"What are we going to name her?" Questioned Shu. He reached out and gently brushed a few stray curls off his daughter's forehead. It still amazed him just how small she actually was, and how much she favored them both.

"I don't know yet."

"…can we still name her Edgar?"

"…"

"…"

"No… hell no… how about Briar?"

Shu thought for a second, a bit disgruntled about having his name revoked but pleased nonetheless, before giving his lover a rare, dazzling smile.

"Briar is just fine."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 38

The dynamics of the mansion changed considerably following the birth of Briar. Yui, now the appointed aunt to said child, helped out as best she knew how when she was in fact around to lend a hand. Nowadays, when the petite blonde wasn't playing nanny or house with Ayato, she spent her time occupied at the nearby church. After witnessing the hardships of those around her as well as her own fair share of ups and downs, she felt it was a sign from god himself to return to the faith she'd unbeknowingly neglected.

"Yui?"

She looked up from her bible, glancing over her shoulder to see who was suddenly calling her. No one, except her, came to the church at such a late hour. Yui rose, getting to her feet, as the person drew closer. His scent was an overwhelming mixture of cedar wood and organic spices, neither which helped her identify who the stranger was.

Or stranger is what she thought.

As the towering male stepped further into the light, the alarming teal green hair and pink eyes gave away exactly who the man was.

"Mr. David," Yui smiled. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

Everleigh's uncle returned the kind welcoming, "Likewise." He said. "How are you are you? Everleigh? After she decided to stay in Japan she fell off the face of the earth… is she alright?"

Yui could hear the worry, after automatically assuming the worst had befallen his only niece, in the man's voice just as clearly as she could see it. She wondered if it was her place to disclose some of her friend's business. Yui very well couldn't expose that they were now vampires but-

"She's doing great." Said Yui. "Her and her husband just had a healthy baby girl a week ago."

David was all but knocked to his knees at the news, wondering where all the time had suddenly gone and how he could get it back.

"Married? A baby? Has it really been that long?" He combed a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Well it has been almost a full year since Everleigh came here." Yui said, trying her hardest to lessen the blow. "She's doing great, really."

David lifted his eyes to face Yui directly. "Can you tell her to give me a call? I mean… whenever she gets a chance? She must be really busy with the baby and everything…"

Yui nodded, "Of course I will, and it was very nice seeing you again." She gave the man one last kind smile.

"My uncle?" Everleigh asked as she rocked her daughter. The infant quietly stared up at her before tossing a glance at Yui. "You saw him?"

"Yeah," Nodded Yui. "HE was really worried about you, he wants you to call him when you get a chance."

"Sure, of course I will."

Everleigh's Uncle David was the epitome of a good natured man, almost as good as her father was. After her dad passed away, her uncle had quickly stepped in to fill the void. So it was safe to say he meant a lot to her. Once she had put her daughter down for a nap, snug beside her father, Everleigh went to make the long overdue phone call.

"Hello?" His voice was just as sweet as she remembered.

"Hey Uncle Davey," She smiled. It was almost like she could feel the distant love pouring into her from over the receiver.

"Oh Ever!" He gasped. "It's so lovely to heat your voice again, you sound so happy."

"I am, I really am. How are you and auntie?"

"Oh we're just fine, always decorating. But you? A husband? A baby?"

Everleigh chuckled, "Yeah a little girl, Briar."

"Your dad loved that name."

"I know… and Shu is just perfect with her. I have to let you meet them. Briar is a blonde, but she has our eyes."

David chuckled at the humor in his niece's voice. "What? Someone overpowered your grandmaw's genes? This I have to see! And if you ever need a sitter, you know I'm just a phone call away."

"I know, hey… how is mama?"

"She's fine, working herself into an early grave as you know."

"She ain't been right since daddy died."

"Everleigh." Her uncle chided.

"No, Uncle Davey it's true."

There was a pause.

Everleigh sighed, suddenly nostalgic and severely homesick. Maybe it was still her hormones but she found herself with the strongest of urges to cry. She missed her family, her uncles and aunts, her cousins, hell even her mother. She missed her old school, her old friends, her old records, her old life.

"I really miss you guys," She whispered.

Everleigh had no regrets about how her life had suddenly turned out. A boy who loved her and would do anything for her (more or less), a life she wouldn't trade for anything if she could, and a perfectly healthy baby girl she would easily lay her life down for.

"Everleigh? Are you alright?" Her uncle asked.

"I am, I am," She tried to laugh it off. "I'll come visit you guys as soon as I can, ok? I promise. I'll call you later."

"Alrighty."

Everleigh could hear some disappointment in David's voice.

"I love you."

Everleigh blinked back tears, "I love you more."

XXXX

Richter groaned as he came, collapsing into the mattress beside the vampiress he'd haired for the evening. She, whom was someone he didn't even bother learning her name, said something but the words had gone unheard. The evening was spectacular, this he already knew (there were areas in his life that needed some major improvements but the bedroom wasn't one of them), but it would've been better with her.

Her.

Her.

Sex, with anyone in general, just wasn't the same when thoughts of her filled his head.

Without a word Richter got up from the bed, stepping into his pants and redressing completely. His partner, an attractive brunette with fangs, watched quietly as he left.

"Mr. Richter?" A butler of some sorts approached him with a letter in his hand. "This arrived for you, a summons from the royals."

Richter arched a dark brow, "The king and queen, huh? I can't imagine what this is for." There was an abundance of dark humor in his voice.

He had heard rumors from vampires in passing that the queen had given birth early, what Everleigh had no one outside of the mansion knew, but maybe their requesting of him would be on the subject. He suddenly became overjoyed by reasons he didn't know. Richter was due to meet his two favorite people in less than a week.

…

Richter tried his hardest to suppress an eye roll and failed horribly. And here he thought he was going to be meeting the royal couple alone, he was the visor after all. It wasn't until he'd actually arrived to the Sakamaki mansion that he realized this was a meeting to address everyone and not just him. Half the major territories had also been summoned. To his left, the Gunma brothers from Yokohama, the Saitama brothers from Osaka, the Toyama brothers from Kobe. And his right? The Fuiki brothers from Sendai, the Aichi brothers from Fukuoka, the Yamanashi sisters from Kawasaki, and the Mukami brothers from Tokyo.

'_**I can't imagine what all of this is for…**_' He found himself thinking.

The front door to the mansion opened, and Shu was the first to step out with Everleigh at his side. His nephew had a sort of air about him that he'd never had before, and for a split second found himself slightly intimidated. In that moment, to Richter, Shu carried himself as a king and father should and it sent a chill down his spine.

'_**Well didn't you come a long way…**_' He smirked.

And then there was Everleigh, the girl who constantly haunted the deepest corners of his mind. The new mother and queen had ditched her normal clothes for a simple lace dress with scalloped hemlines and heels she'd borrowed from Yui. Considering she was addressing her court, Everleigh felt she had to look decent.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out this evening." Everleigh said. She wasn't nervous, her smile didn't falter, and she captivated her audience just as quickly as her music did. "A week ago today I gave birth to the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. A beautiful, healthy, lively baby girl… your princess, Briar Sophia Sakamaki."

There was a short, unified gasp Everleigh ignored as she continued.

"I haven't been a vampire for too long, but in this short amount of time I've learned so much. If I thought my human life was hard and unfair, my vampire life turned out to be far more challenging than anyone could've warned me about. It has been filled with nothing but sacrifices… sweet sacrifices I wouldn't change even if I could. I learned of the unfortunate fate children born to queens who were deemed unsuitable shortly after my daughter was born. To carry a child for six short, but glorious months just to have it ripped from your arms? No one should have to experience that kind of hurt… ever. So, Shu and I have to decided to make some changes."

Now she officially had everyone's undivided attention.

"From hence forward," Said Shu. "Any child born to the king and queen have the right to the throne, be them boy or girl. They are allowed to marry whom they please, when they please. No longer will we have a say in how others live their lives or who they can or can't love."

"You can't do that!" Richter growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "These are rules that have been established since the beginning of our kind. This is tradition!"

"We can, and we just did." Said Everleigh. "Tougo… your brother… was a bit misguided in some areas of his life, but he was a god man. He made his mistakes, but he wanted to see the world change. SO much in fact that he dedicated his life in playing a part of the revolution for centuries. He wouldn't have wanted the life of his first grandchild cut short by some rules he didn't even believe in. He would've wanted her to grow up and experience the world, enjoy life. To create her own path to follow and love… and so she will. You don't have a say when it comes to my daughter and her life, so just accept it."

…

"My… well isn't this interesting." Kou Mukami murmured amongst the tension. None of the Mukami brothers could shake the smirks that had suddenly etched onto the four of their faces.

"I," Ruki, the eldest, was the next to speak. "Think our new queen is very interesting…how about we get to know her?"

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. Depending on how many want it, I'll make a sequel. I left it open for one, but it all depends on what you guys want and think. Please review and I hoped you all enjoyed this piece. On a side note, I am also on Wattpad now. Brittany HortonhearsAwho, follow me. XOXO


	39. Chapter 39

**Attention!**

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! The sequel to Sweet Sacrifice, **My Immortal**, is in the process of being written. Thank you to those who voiced that they wanted one, I appreciate it. Since I'm on spring break, I've had the time to start working on it. I will start posting it either Sunday or Monday, so be looking for it!


End file.
